


[translation]兄弟，屠夫 The Brother, the butcher

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [16]
Category: Killer Joe (2011), True Detective
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blackmail, Blasphemy, Canon Underage Relationship (Joe Cooper/Dotti Smith), Cooking, Crossover, Disturbing Themes, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Eventual Happy Ending, First Meetings, Fluff, God Complex, Gore, Guns, Harm to Animals (mentioned), Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Murder, Nightmares, Non-Explicit Underage Relationship, Not Beta Read, Obsession, Protective!Marty Hart, Protective!Rust Cohle, Protectiveness, Psychological Horror, Psychosis, Romance, Sexual Violence, Stalking, Twins, Unhealthy Relationships (not between Marty and Rust), Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 53
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 拉斯特在一时软弱之下雇佣了他的兄弟去刺杀黄衣王。（《杀手乔》crossover，1995时期，s01e05之后，主CP Marty/Rust ）





	1. 刀锋般的眼神，闪烁着欢愉

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the brother, the butcher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632540) by [fragilelittleteacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup/pseuds/fragilelittleteacup). 



> For fragilelittleteacup,thank you,your work is so precious to me !:)

拉斯特紧张了一整天。

他的衬衫歪着，领带松松垮垮，每次伸手去抓咖啡杯，掉了扣子的衬衫前襟就咧开了口子。他的头发翘着，发卷在一团乱麻中支棱出来。整个州警局都知道他不睡觉也能干活，但今天他的确带着黑眼圈，脸上皮肤紧绷，瘦削的面颊蜡一样白。

“你样子真糟。”马蒂从他们桌子对面好心地评论。

拉斯特瞪着他作为回答。马蒂泰然自若地喝了口咖啡。他俩每天消耗的咖啡因能放倒一匹马，也只不过是他们每天工作的标准量。马蒂看着拉斯特点起今早的第四根烟，注意到搭档的手在微微发颤。

“你怎么回事？我可不想让你在路上晕倒。”

拉斯特把打火机扔到一边，把胳膊肘支在桌上。他用力吸了几口烟，面颊塌陷下去，气冲冲地喷出一团烟。马蒂扬起一边眉毛。

“我兄弟要来。今天。”

“啥？”马蒂惊呼，直起身子。“你还有兄弟？”

拉斯特点头。他的嘴抿成一条线，那种警觉的眼神只在偶尔几次嫌疑人企图从他眼皮下逃脱的时候才会有。马蒂的怀疑让位给了好奇。

“……你害怕了？”

拉斯特再次点头。他吞了口唾沫，喉结上下移动，马蒂不知道他上次好好吃东西是什么时候。

“他很坏。”拉斯特轻声说，声音迫切。他用两根手指夹着烟，向空气中吐出一口打着转的烟气。“我知道我是个反社会的杂种，让你头疼……”

“绝对是。”

“但他是邪恶，马蒂。就算你干掉了个该死的连环杀手，那种邪恶多少年都会让你骨头发冷。你知道那种毫无动机的疯子么？他们为所欲为，杀人只是因为什么都感觉不到。他就是那种人。”

马蒂皱起眉头。“你说的是你兄弟？你亲兄弟？”

拉斯特又吸了口烟。他的动作急切而焦躁。马蒂——从认识拉斯特以来第一次——感到他非常惊惧不安。他全身都在发抖，马蒂有点不知所措。老天，他从没有兄弟姐妹，也想像不出有一个这样的兄弟会有何感觉。

“你离他远点，记得？别向他看。如果他猜到我们是朋友，就会盯上你。相信我，你不会想那样。”

“哦，那我们现在是朋友了？”马蒂咧嘴一笑。

拉斯特愤怒地睁大眼睛，马蒂的笑容戛然而止。

“闭上嘴，我没开玩笑。”

“……好吧，好吧。”马蒂点着头，觉得很不舒服。“我的天，拉斯特。”

拉斯特伸手抓起咖啡杯放到嘴边。发现杯子空了，他起身去倒咖啡。马蒂看着他离开，皱起眉头。

 

***

 

几小时后，拉斯特已经快抽完了一包烟，而马蒂喝了太多咖啡开始头疼，凯思琳从接待桌那边走过来。

“有人找你，拉斯特。”她说，眼睛睁得大大的，声音平静。

马蒂眨着眼，一时没反应过来。跟着她缓缓踱进房间的那个人穿着牛仔裤和皮夹克，以一种舒缓从容的动作摘下他的黑色斯泰森毡帽。他的头发剪得很短。他的脸和拉斯特一模一样，同样的面颊、同样的嘴唇和下巴。

但他的眼睛。

他的眼神空无一物。冰冷如死寂的寒冬。

马蒂忽然明白了拉斯特的话。他僵在座位上，紧张地咽着唾沫。他突然被一种不可解的冲动攫住，想拔出枪来，把一梭子弹都打在那可恶的脸上。这陌生人有着他朋友的面孔。

拉斯特站起来，动作迟缓而警觉。他的左手握紧了拳头，显示出他的情绪。闲聊被打断了，一屋子的人都惊讶地盯着这对兄弟看。

“你来干什么？”拉斯特问。“说好晚上见面的。”

“打个招呼么，兄弟。”那人后来说，声音像拉斯特的影子，但冷漠而呆板。他的眼帘半闭着，如深海般幽暗。说话的时候，他的嘴几乎没有动。马蒂努力忍住一个寒颤。

那人的手上有血。

马蒂想起拉斯特说过不要吸引他兄弟的注意，他看着自己的桌子，忙着文书工作。他突然感到背后一阵战栗，肯定有道目光瞄准了他。真荒唐，他觉得自己成了猎物，好像那人会俯身过来，把牙齿咬进他的喉咙。

“不想把我介绍给你的朋友吗？”那个平静的声音说。一阵愤怒和窘迫的红潮涌上马蒂的脸。他继续写报告，笔迹越发难认。他真不知自己的信心去哪了。

“我没什么该死的朋友，乔，你知道的。”拉斯特厉声说，“干吗不告诉我你他妈的到底来干吗？”

片刻的沉默。马蒂屏住呼吸。

“……那好，”陌生人笑了。马蒂从没听过如此缺乏幽默感的声音。“我们出去说。”

马蒂看到拉斯特从椅背上拿起外衣，出去了。他犯了个错误，抬头瞥了一眼，正看见那人往外走，眼睛盯在他身上。

他在笑。像鲨鱼尝到了血。

马蒂低头看着桌子。他们一走，屋里就发出一阵惊叹，人们都在议论纷纷。马蒂颤抖着长长吸了口气，觉得自己背上背着个靶子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：章节标题来自IAMX的歌词。


	2. 你银色的皮肤在律动，汗如泉涌

拉斯特跟着他的兄弟到了外面。

他们俩总是截然不同。从还是孩子的时候就开始了。他们明亮的眼睛在脏兮兮的脸上闪着光，看到了太多东西，太多孩子不该知道的事。拉斯特一直，一直记得他们那时候多亲密——肩并着肩，手拉着手，拿小木棍和缺了口的小刀做游戏。在森林里，他们简直像是被狼养大的。对拉斯特来说，最糟的是——他记得他们的骨肉之情，兄弟之谊。他知道乔永远握着他的要害，从开始就是这样。

他希望他能说事情是某一天开始突然变得不对的。乔转向他，眼里闪着某种邪恶的魔力，向他坦白某些深深植根于童年的残暴。但他知道那是撒谎——因为拉斯特的确一直都知道。他见过乔看着尸体的样子。他闻到过腐臭味，但忽略了它，尽量不去质疑为什么他的兄弟在他们的双层床下面藏着残缺不全的死鸟。

乔伊，那时还天真无知的他说，爸会生气的。

乔笑了，眼睛死寂冰冷——从那时起就这样。他脸色轻松，只是嘴角牵动了一下，做出一个嘲弄的表情。这是我们的秘密，拉斯汀。他说。

他们有那么多秘密。

他跟着乔来到停车场，上了车。他们很自然地坐在前排。当拉斯特看到他们的动作有多相像，觉得胃里涌起一阵恶心。

他都忘了这种感觉。

“我告诉你晚上见面。”他说，努力稳住声音。

“我知道。”乔安静地说，从嘴里轻轻抽出那根还在闷烧着的烟，胳膊肘支在车窗边上。他没做出解释，也没有为未经允许闯进拉斯特的工作场所道歉。拉斯特用力咽下一口唾沫，脉搏跳得像敲鼓，喉咙火辣辣的。他想用两根手指按住颈动脉，测量自己的焦虑，设法冷静下来。他眼中的乔是一片空白，一个冰冷的空洞。他的眼睛里什么也没有，没有可辨的感情，也没有能称为共情的东西。他是个彻头彻尾的疯子。一直都是。从十岁开始就冷酷而工于心计，他曾折断小鸟的脖子，只想知道那是否能对他造成影响。

什么也不能影响他。

“你听说过黄衣王，”拉斯特开口，因为他知道乔一定听说过。

“没错。我听说你抓住他了。”

拉斯特摇头，舔着嘴唇。他想在座位上挪动一下，像是要抓抓痒，但还是僵在原地，一动不动，他太恐惧了。乔从不着慌。他从不敲敲打打，东摸西摸，或者哼唱小曲。他是一架精良的机器。从小时候开始拉斯特就知道他的兄弟是个不定时的炸弹，他从来就无法预测什么会把乔引爆，他从不了解乔想要什么。

“不。我们干掉了他的党羽，但……不是他。”

“是吗？”乔的声音呆板，但有一丝邪恶的好奇，像一条蛇，从他的喉中爬出来。“你怎么知道的，拉斯汀？”

“我就是——”一阵恐惧，拉斯特觉得像被蛰了，眼睛死盯着挡风玻璃。他恼怒地吐了口气，其实只是想调整自己的呼吸。“我就是知道，Okay？”

“嗯，你这点一直挺特别。”

拉斯特又吞咽了一下。他的嘴发干，他想离开，他希望逃离这个地方。

乔总是为他们的羁绊着迷。他们共同的基因，相似的面孔。有一次，他在自己的手心切了个洞，血从他的手上涌出来，他看着拉斯特，带着漠然的好奇。你感觉到了吗？他问。

“你到底帮不帮忙？”

“你还没问呢。”

拉斯特咬着牙，觉得骨头发冷。“操，你知道我想要什么。”

乔深深地吸了一口烟。拉斯特仍旧没看他，虽然他知道乔死寂的眼睛在打量他。他知道今晚他一定会梦见苍白的尸体和被血浸透的鸟羽。

“我的报酬，”乔喃喃地说，故意向拉斯特脸上吐出一团烟雾。“两万五，预付。”

拉斯特闭上眼睛，缓缓用鼻子吸气，嘴抿成了一条线。

“我没那么多钱，乔。”

“我知道。”乔冷静地回答，“你运气好，家人是我的软肋，这次我免费。”

拉斯特点头，有些眩晕，他意识到杀人对乔来说就像呼吸一样容易。他想打开车门逃走，能跑多快就跑多快。他知道这是错的，他不该求助于杀戮，但他无法放下那两个孩子。那肮脏的床垫。那男孩在他手上，从松软变得僵硬，尸斑渐渐出现。那些发生在女人和孩子们身上的可怕的事，他只想斩断它。

他感到有什么碰到了他的脸，他僵住了。是手指。乔，从车那边向他伸过手来，像草丛中的林猫般无声无息。准备着捕食，和杀戮。

乔的拇指抚过他的面颊，他不敢呼吸。

“血的滋味真美，不是吗，兄弟？”他咝咝地说，“我真为你骄傲。”

拉斯特摇着头，颤抖着。

“但我知道你什么样，拉斯汀，我想相信你……所以我得确保事情按我的方法来。”

拉斯特的唇间吐出一丝颤抖的气息。

“你他妈的到底想要什么？”拉斯特粗声问，希望自己的声音不那么无助。

乔耸了耸肩，好像这只是轻松的日常聊天。“我不想被打扰。如果你改变了主意，或让别人知道这事，就准备吃苦头吧。”

他的手滑下拉斯特的脸，像刀划过皮肤。他倾身向前，嘴贴近拉斯特的耳边。拉斯特努力保持静止，但还在发抖。

“想阻止我，”乔喃喃地说，“我就会让你那个漂亮的金发朋友好看，明白？”

拉斯特猛地拉开车门，踉跄着跨出车外，用手捂着嘴。这就是他为什么从不照镜子的原因。他受不了看到自己的影像——因为他看不到自己。他看到了乔。

“不，”他喘息着说，感到恶心，“不，乔。不能这样。交易取消了。不许你对马蒂下手。”

乔下了车，拉斯特摇晃着，觉得快要倒下。他的兄弟，那个魔鬼，微笑着。拉斯特想撕开他的皮，暴露出下面所有的一切，让真正的他大白于天下。

“交易已经定了，拉斯汀。别挡我的道。”

他转过身。拉斯特看着他走开了，无法移动一步。恐惧在他胸中沸腾，像肮脏的毒汁，他佝下身去。

只有到这时，他才真的意识到他犯了错。


	3. 被你混乱的生活所困

拉斯特回来的时候，马蒂忍不住多看了他两眼——只为确定他真是拉斯特。

他看一眼就能确定了。拉斯特步伐僵硬，身体绷紧得像弓弦，低垂的眼睛刻意表现出奇怪的警觉，只有他真正恐惧时才会这样，好像想在地上找个洞沉下去，躲开所有的视线，让别人都他妈的离远点。上次他这个样子的时候，他差点对史蒂夫▪杰瑞西动手，那不是巧合。

“你还好吗，伙计？”马蒂好奇地问，拉斯特坐回他的座位，下意识地伸手摸烟，动作急切而绝望，像陷在沙漠的人摸索着水源。他从烟盒里抽出最后一支烟，把薄薄的纸盒捏成团扔到桌子另一边，轻巧地把烟点着。他狠狠地吸了一大口，两颊都陷了下去，还是睁大着眼睛看着地下，带着恐惧的紧张神色。马蒂想起了克拉什。想起拉斯特怎样变成另一个极度狂暴可怕的人。

“说吧，拉斯特，”马蒂皱着眉，“你们俩在外面到底谈了什么？”

拉斯特像中了邪似的盯着他，马蒂想，操，这个样子他是得不到什么回答了。他奇怪拉斯特的兄弟到底跟他说了什么鬼，什么事这样可怕，两分钟的谈话就把他吓掉了魂。

“没你的事，”拉斯特低声回答，把烟移到嘴角，“回去写你该死的报告，马蒂。”

“见你的鬼。”马蒂说，因为他知道拉斯特需要他保持冷静，不东问西问。他佯装气愤，笑了一声。

但拉斯特一低下头做他的文书工作，马蒂就担心地偷偷抬头看他。他向周围瞥了一眼，发现其他人也都会意。拉斯特真的在发抖，只要能让人离他远点，他会和所有人干一架。

他真的吓到了，大家都知道。


	4. 所有铭记于心的顿悟，伤了我的膝盖

一个星期后，猎人们在路边发现了一具尸体。

让拉斯特震惊的是，这个人被肢解了。躯体上遍布深深的割痕和凝结变黑的血，发青的皮肤已经僵硬。这个人很高大，有一双大手，拉斯特恨它——因为他知道这双手干过什么，而其他警察都一无所知。

他只能独自承受这份重负。

男人面孔的下半部分已经不见了，实际上是被撕裂的，大块皮肤缺失，肌肉被凝结已久的血液染红。拉斯特并没有告诉乔这个人脸上有疤，也没告诉他几个证人称为“疤脸”的这个男人是朵拉▪朗的熟人——这让他不安，也让他大大松了口气，因为乔很聪明，除掉了所有可辨识的特征。现在只是路边的又一具尸体，一个无名之辈，没人会伤心。

这感觉太好，像是正义得到了伸张。拉斯特努力控制自己别笑，不要歇斯底里地狂笑出来，他为自己恶毒的胜利感而作呕。他想起所有那些女人和孩子，他们的面孔和尸体，想着，好，操你个杂种，他活该。

情绪在他胸中汹涌起伏，他觉得周围的人都能看出来，都能感到他的狂喜和惶恐。他控制住自己，从那尸体旁走开，用手捂住脸。他不愿去想像，想像乔现在一定也在笑，而他们两人以这种可怕的方式联系在一起。操，他害怕。他太恐惧了，因为乔在事成之后从来都不会放弃索取双倍的报酬。拉斯特知道战争已经开始，他必须为保护自己的理智而战，为保护自己拥有的一切而战。他必须战斗，为保护马蒂的安全。

他们十六岁的时候，拉斯特爱上了一个女孩——他的初恋。也许因为这个，乔大胆地杀了她的狗，把它的心脏放在一个情人节巧克力盒子里送给拉斯特。血结成了块。拉斯特永远忘不了那气味。

“……见鬼拉斯特，看着我！”

拉斯特眨了眨眼，回到现实。他眨着眼，发现自己的睫毛被泪水打湿了。他抹了下脸，甩开马蒂握住他肩膀的手。法医组挤在他们的面包车后面忙着，整理着工具，好奇地看了拉斯特几眼。一辆卡车从路上经过。

“我很好，”他小声说，看着自己的鞋。

“好个鬼，”马蒂说，声音紧张，满是忧虑，让拉斯特觉得刺痛。“你这一星期都怪怪的，伙计，要不坐一下——”

“不，不，”拉斯特摇头，从外套口袋里掏出一包烟。马蒂立刻抓住他的手腕。

“你不能在犯罪现场抽烟，法医们还没干完呢，天啊，拉斯特。”

拉斯特甩开被马蒂轻握着的手，把烟收起来。他走开几步，抱起胳膊，一脸恼怒的投降表情。

“行，你他妈高兴了吧。”

马蒂一脸恼火，但还是很担心——拉斯特不想看到他紧张的眼神，绷紧的下巴。他恨这些，因为他只想拥抱住马蒂，把一切都告诉他，永远藏进那份亲密的安全感中。他不想要乔的毒药。他想要马蒂，想要他所有美好的瑕疵和糟糕的弱点，他坚定不移的正义感。

但他明白，他得不到想要的东西。

因此他转回身，走回尸体那边，失眠和压力让他头晕目眩，努力撑着不倒下去。靠近了他才看到，一条线，有意地刻在黄衣王的前额上。

一个王冠。

 

***

 

马蒂开着车，从眼角瞥着拉斯特，双手握着方向盘，比平时更用力。拉斯特有意转过头望着窗外。这种安静真让人受不了，马蒂想打开收音机，但还是没有开。

“那个现场……让你不舒服，嗯？”

拉斯特没看他。他的手轻嗑着膝盖，烦躁不安。离开犯罪现场后二十分钟里他抽掉了一整包烟，而且还想要更多。马蒂已经开始奇怪还有谁能抽那么多。

“不能说它没影响我。”

马蒂干笑了一声，忧虑让他的眉头紧皱在一起，几天了，都是这样。他根本不用费心告诉拉斯特他在胡扯，因为他们俩都明白。他只是指出明显的事实。

“听着，马蒂，”拉斯特清了清嗓子，“我知道最近我状态不大好。但我会没事的。……会解决的。”

他的声音微微发抖，马蒂不安地看了他一眼。拉斯特用手支着脸，握起拳头，拇指放在唇间。马蒂的回忆一闪而过。拉斯特第一次这样的时候，他们正从朵拉▪朗案件的现场返回。他们就像现在这样坐着。他忽然意识到他们变了多少——自从那命定的一天，经过所有这些事情，已经多么了解对方。死亡，暴力和秘密。他们面对面地坐着，相顾无言，你确定要干吗？他还记得他们怎样带着两个孩子走出那个被上帝遗弃的巢穴，拉斯特先过去抱起那个死去的男孩，因为他知道马蒂做不到。他记得后来在医院等待检查，好回警局去继续编故事。他们没说话，但他们坐得很近，心脏还在为枪战和孩子狂跳不止。肩并着肩，腿靠着腿，缓慢地一呼一吸，身体微微接触。他想把拉斯特拉近来，轻声告诉他，我明白你做过什么，即便其他人都不了解。该死的，我知道你是我见过最勇敢的人。

马蒂点点头，从挡风玻璃上收回视线。

“好吧。不过如果想谈谈，你知道去哪找我。”

拉斯特没有回答。


	5. 磨旧的时光

马蒂看着奥德丽和梅茜在冰上滑开，小手紧紧拉在一起，在闪烁的灯光下越滑越远。有那么一瞬间，活动房里的霉味和陈旧的血腥味侵入了他的感官，他忽然被一阵没来由的恐慌淹没，抓紧了栏杆。他时不时梦见他们，在深夜陷入恐惧，梦见在那床垫上的是他的女儿们。那景象如此生动，如此可怖，真实得让他不止一次地跪下呕吐起来。他想知道拉斯特梦见了什么。他们从没说起过，但那天在他们的灵魂中都打下了烙印，他们对此心照不宣。他知道拉斯特理解他，他需要拉斯特的宽慰，但没有勇气说出来。

“谢谢，我正想要这个，”他努力挤出几句话，转向玛姬，勉强笑了笑。“我想她们也需要。”

她抱着双臂，整个人满溢而出的怒气让他想哭，因为他知道这都是他的错。他不知道自己怎么会错到这一步，怎么会堕落至此。一步错，步步错。他简直是一败涂地。

“还有别人吗？”她问，声音干巴巴的，好像并不想知道，但非问不可。事关尊严。“除了她，还有别人吗？”

有一瞬间他以为她问的是孩子。他又想起了那床垫。他闭上眼，摇摇头，把栏杆抓得更紧。

“没有，只有她一个。”说谎。玛姬肯定知道。

她没答话，更确定了这点。

他睁开眼睛，但目光越过她的肩头落在远处。他觉得疲惫，厌倦，被击垮了。和她在一起让他精疲力尽。他生来就不适于承诺。也许只有一次，在他们初遇的时候，但现在……

“我不会再干了，玛姬，”他低声说，“再也不会了。”

她怒气冲冲地把头往旁边一甩。“你说什么？”

“我是说我是个混蛋，配不上你。我不会求你原谅，因为那样我就能原谅自己，我不配。我只希望时常见见孩子们。我明白下次得有一段时间才能见她们，那样她们就会习惯我不在身边……但如果你同意，玛姬，答应每月让她们和我呆几天，我会——”他的声音发抖了，他低下头用手捂住脸，哭起来。“我会离开。我保证。会付孩子的抚养费，让你和孩子们过得更好。但……我不能保证我能让你幸福，玛姬，让她们幸福。”

他不情愿地迎上她的视线，下巴绷紧了，让她看到他说的是真话。是真的。他能看出她被伤到了。她还有怒气，尽管发生了所有这些事，她仍爱着他。他们曾经很幸福。但已经时过境迁。

“那么你会离开。”她抿住嘴唇，他不知道她是在笑还是想忍住眼泪。

“对不起，玛姬。对不起。”

她抬起下巴，把胳膊抱得更紧。即使在最恐怖和不幸的时刻，她也是个勇猛的战士。

他的女儿们能让她抚养长大，他真的很欣慰。

 

***

 

他发现自己不出意料地又到了拉斯特的门口。拉斯特开门的时候，马蒂向他讪笑了一下，摇摇晃晃地举起一瓶威士忌。拉斯特的眼睛冷静地上下打量着他，沉吟着，显出了然的神色。说到底，他们就是一对孤独的醉汉。

他没有问发生了什么事，马蒂也不想被人问起。他把门拉开，在马蒂靠在他身上的时候平稳地接过酒瓶。

马蒂的眼睛模糊了，他觉得像回了家。


	6. 重奏

马蒂不介意弄死自己，但那太麻烦了。他挣扎着醒过来，觉得身体里的水分一滴不剩，被酒精脱水成了木乃伊。他的胃里翻江倒海，发现自己正对着一个忽然举到面前的桶里呕吐。在他吐空肚里所有东西的时候，一只强壮的手在他的肩胛骨之间，摩挲着他的后背。他觉得自己听见拉斯特喃喃地表示同情，不过见鬼，那一定是他的错觉。

他吐完了，发着抖，气喘吁吁。拉斯特从他身边走开，给他一杯水和两片阿司匹林。

“老天，你真是他妈的天使。”马蒂哑着嗓子说，接过阿司匹林放进水里。

“我知道。”拉斯特轻声回答，走开了。“完事了来厨房，早饭是烟灰缸里装的重油猪肉三明治。”

马蒂忍住一阵干呕。“你个操蛋的混球。”

拉斯特对他竖了个中指，脸上掠过一丝笑意。马蒂虚弱地回了个给他。

 

***

 

他们一起吃着早饭。这很怪。他们一起呆了几个月，从没一起吃过早饭。拉斯特给他吐司和豆子，没错，那是最基本的军用食品，让马蒂不禁担心起拉斯特的饮食健康。但马蒂还是很感激。他费力地咀嚼着，看着拉斯特在厨房慢悠悠地走来走去，洗着餐具，有条不紊又心不在焉。他依旧紧张不安。从他兄弟出现那天以来他就不对劲，马蒂不喜欢这样。看到拉斯特这样让他想像拉斯特的童年，那可不是什么愉快的事。想到年幼脆弱的拉斯特，这念头让他很不舒服。

“你那个兄弟，”马蒂犹豫着开口，“他还在这吗，还是……”

拉斯特集中注意力洗盘子。“不。我想不在。”

“你不知道？他可是你双胞胎兄弟。”

“我们不亲，”拉斯特把盘子放在架子上。“以前跟你说过。”

马蒂点点头，吃下一口豆子，努力把它们嚼成泥。他想这会让消化容易些。

“那个时候你状态不对，是不是因为你兄弟，或朵拉朗那个案子，还是……”

“马蒂，”拉斯特低声打断他，“你喝得烂醉来我这儿，我让你留下，没问问题。希望你也帮我个忙。”

“我很感谢，真的，只是——”

“只是什么？”

“关心，”马蒂大声说，“你个混蛋。”

拉斯特拿起另一个盘子开始洗。“你可以关心，别问问题。别插手，听见了吗？”

这在马蒂脑子里敲起了警钟。他记得拉斯特如何惊恐地睁大了眼睛，坚持要他远离自己的兄弟。

这里还有些秘密，马蒂确信。事情不对劲。他的直觉没有被宿醉遮蔽，实际上还更敏锐了。他们告诉他的事让他非常，非常不安。

拉斯特在试图保护他。


	7. 温柔的触摸把你击碎

拉斯特知道马蒂为什么来他这里。在他上门之前半小时，玛姬给他打了电话。她听起来既伤心又宽慰，有点担心马蒂如何应付这一切。拉斯特有点好笑，也被她的同情打动。整个事情是一团乱麻，但——就他所知——这是最好的结果。他几乎为马蒂做出正确选择而骄傲。这感觉很怪。

第二天早晨他慢步走进厨房，那里空荡荡的，很安静。他发现他在想着和马蒂在一起的感觉。

他喜欢有马蒂的陪伴。

他给自己倒了一杯咖啡，点起今天的第一支烟，听着打火机的金属声响。他深深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，感到尼古丁流过全身，在脑中燃起火花。一口咖啡因让这感觉更加完整。这是他早餐前的仪式。但他感到自己还需要更多。他发现自己需要马蒂——趴在厨台上，嘴里慢慢嚼着食物，醉意朦胧的眼睛半睁半闭，呆呆地盯着周围——他不在的感觉触手可及，拉斯特发现自己怀着不该有的希望打量着厨房。

就在这时拉斯特看见了他。

突然发现有人闯进房子，他僵住了。乔冷静地看着他，倚着墙壁，头歪向一边。他的斯泰森毡帽靠在被牛仔裤包裹的大腿旁，头往后仰，眼睛死死盯住拉斯特，像在捕猎的野兽。拉斯特不知道自己为什么竟没发现他。乔的黑衣在白墙上勾出一个剪影。

“早啊，兄弟。”乔慢悠悠地说。

“你他妈怎么进来的？”拉斯特从咖啡旁站起来，向放餐具的抽屉移动。那里有刀。

乔也动起来，像拉斯特的影子。他的手滑进口袋，眼睛冰冷，一眨不眨。他停在厨台的另一边，拉斯特考虑着对策和动作，如何一拳击中对方的喉咙。

“不用太感谢我，不是吗。那会伤我的感情，真的。我为你做了那么多，把那个黄衣王留在路边让你发现，还收拾得漂漂亮亮。”

“我问你到底怎么进来的。”拉斯特又说了一遍。

“别傻了，拉斯汀，也别把我当傻子。”乔举起了什么东西。一盒录像带。“你会想看的。”

拉斯特没有看那盒录像带，一直盯着他。“是什么？”

“你会看到的。”

“先告诉我。”

一丝笑容扭曲了乔的半个脸。“在黄衣王的一个手下那里找到的，或不止是个手下。也许……”他放下手，把录像带从厨台上推过去。“他的排名挺靠前的。”

拉斯特没有碰录像带，也没有移开视线。“我要名字。”

乔平心静气地看着他。他的胳膊轻轻一动，拉斯特还没来得及摸刀，一支铮亮的枪管已经顶住了他的额头。恐惧充满了他，但他保持静止，一动不动。

“给我坐下，拉斯汀。”乔低声说，“放那该死的录像带。”

 

***

 

拉斯特把一本书向电视机扔过去，重重地砸在屏幕上，碰出了火花，但可怕的黑白影像继续着，模糊不清。  
他马上双膝跪下，爬到录像机跟前，扯出录像带，用袖子把他的指纹抹掉。他想砸碎它，把它扔进地狱的烈火，那是它该去的地方。

乔眼都没眨一下。

“操，”拉斯特喘着气，捧住头。“操，操，不。”

“那是玛丽▪方托奈特。”乔低声说，好像整件事只让他有点好奇。“如果我没搞错的话。”

“你这个疯子。”拉斯特咝咝地说，用手捂着嘴。

一只手抓住他的头发，把他的头拉得后仰。出其不意的疼痛使拉斯特叫出来，双手抓住乔的手腕。他们互相瞪着，拉斯特的脸绷紧了，眼神惊惧。力量的平衡就这样建立了。

乔向下看着他。拉斯特的头皮像着了火，他知道反抗是徒劳的。他们以前就是这样，不止一次。

“我真想钻进你的脑袋看看，”乔沉思着说，声音几乎可以说是温柔。“我真希望能体会到你的感觉。就像一根通电的电线……裸露的神经。”

他伸出手，越过拉斯特，从地板上捡起录像带。他的手指划过便宜的塑料，摩挲着，让拉斯特明白他的意图。

“我不喜欢你对我无礼，拉斯汀，从来就不喜欢。现在我可以把这录像带擦干净，印上你的指纹……或者，我可以把它交给你可爱的警察小朋友们，看他们怎么想。”

拉斯特挣扎着想脱身，但乔的手腕纹丝不动，攥紧他的头发，让他一阵剧痛。

“我要你道歉。”

拉斯特爆发出一声大笑，疼痛让他流出了泪。“你开玩笑？我们都看到了这个，而你关心的只有——”

“你觉得马蒂会怎么想？知道你有这盒录像带？你是个弃儿，拉斯汀。人们会相信你从来就是个恶棍，想想就知道。”

拉斯特闭上了眼睛。乔发出威胁的时候，他从不开玩笑。

“对不起。”他轻声说。

那只手攥得更紧了。“再说一遍。”

“我，”拉斯特的声音痛苦地发着抖，“我很抱歉，乔伊——”

他被往前一推，倒在地板上。他大口喘着气，额头抵着地面。乔的手指轻柔地抚摸着他的脖子，那比暴力更让拉斯特恐惧。他希望站起来战斗，但他办不到。乔是他永远无法违抗的人。

“交给我吧。别担心，拉斯汀。我会把他们都杀了。”


	8. 暴力的游戏，有毒的香槟

乔离开了，像一条悄悄溜走的爬虫，像来自他们童年的幽灵。拉斯特从地板上爬起来，瞟了一眼电视机周围的碎玻璃片——他很快站起来，脚步还不稳，向墙上猛击了一拳。他的关节撞上砖墙，震动了整只手和手腕，有什么破裂了。他痛号了一声，踉跄着后退，感到对自己的憎恨像对乔一样深。

那是他们生活的固定模式，从拉斯特十七岁时逃离家庭以来就一直如此。拉斯特会从一无所有开始，慢慢地建立起他不稳定的生活，交上几个朋友，一个人生活，注意着窗外，害怕乔的影子落在他家徒四壁的可怜住所上。他会找份工作，独善其身，希望能湮没在人海中。他消失得最久的一段时间就是成为克拉什的时候，四年在发霉的射击场里的毒虫生涯，只为了逃离女儿的死，和他兄弟借同情之名的间接操纵。

乔总会找到他。无论拉斯特逃得多远。

他会出现，带着他的言辞和暴力，他会用耻辱把拉斯特击垮，然后再次消失。拉斯特睡不着，吃不下。之后，只要他的生意干完，他就会离开。另一个城市，另一份工作，另一种生活。在从前，接受这些从不成问题，他们就像猫和鼠，斗篷和匕首，兄弟和杀手。他们的面容模糊了，混为一体，他们的言行在药物带来的恍惚回忆中已经难以分辨。无论拉斯特到哪里，那两个男孩的影子总是纠缠着他。那是他腐坏的童年的容器。

拉斯特走进厨房，指关节还在流血。他找到威士忌，灌了一大口，弯腰伏在桌上，努力让呼吸恢复正常。他的手在发抖，他知道自己受伤了。

愚蠢，愚蠢，愚蠢。

拉斯特需要药物。他需要克拉什的操蛋哲学。如果他想活着完成接下来要做的事，他就必须狂暴而强大。

他必须留下。

这个念头吓到了他。他把杯子放到嘴边，仰头让廉价的酒精流入他的喉咙，灼烧着，像汽油和酸。

拉斯特必须留下，他必须战斗。他的每个决定背后，都有乔阴魂不散，使他仅是存在都已很了不起，但他厌倦了只是活着。他想要更多。他想要马蒂，想要自己的生活。

那意味着他要准备为此付出生命。


	9. 在爱中寻求宝藏

星期一早晨，就像每个还没喝上第一杯咖啡的人一样，马蒂用尽力气把自己从床上拽起来。他拖着脚走进厨房，还睡眼惺忪，但觉得很满意。他和玛姬之间的事已经尘埃落定，房子显得更加宁静。现在他已经完全接受了自己错误行为的后果，能在法律允许的范围内见孩子们，让他很感激玛姬的宽容。起初他能一个月见她们一次，直到能证明自己能实现稳定支付孩子抚养费的承诺为止。

他给自己倒了一杯咖啡，穿上衣服，出门拿了报纸。他回到厨房，烤了几片吐司，坐下来等着。他的咖啡——又黑又浓，他父亲就喜欢这样，马蒂大概也会一直这么喝，直到得心脏病死掉——让他提起了精神。

他把报纸放在面前，准备拿老警察的嘲讽眼光认真研究它。但当他打开报纸，却并没把注意力集中在面前被弄脏了的文字上。他陷入了沉思。

他知道毁了自己家庭的部分原因是他的疏忽。他没有意识到什么是稳固和真实，也没有意识到即将出现的问题。否认导致了他的失败，他决心再也不去自欺欺人。他想看清他自己，和周围的人。他要抓紧和所爱之人间脆弱的联系。

当马蒂忽然意识到拉斯特也在这些人之中，他并不吃惊。

那是他剩下的唯一东西。


	10. 嗜血

乔常常认真思考其他人的做法。

那与其说是出于兴趣，不如说是出于必要。他无法本能地表达自然的人类情感，所以只能伪装。他的生活就是一场表演。他能说服自己做任何事，精心编造出完美无瑕的故事，以至于即使永远和别人共处一室也不用撒谎。他冷酷，高效，无懈可击，就像他的二代格洛克17式手枪。他衣橱里的衣物永远熨得整整齐齐，只有灰色和蓝色，还有黑色和白色。他的腰上妥帖地围着警用皮带，储物柜里永远摆得纹丝不乱。一切都各得其所。一切都尽在掌控。

他煞费苦心地在自己周围编织起一层伪装。他用精心设计的每个层面把自己重重包裹，像一个茧。但——和那些反社会的隐士不同——他这样做不是为了保护自己。他这样做，因为他懂生存之道，他的童年就是一个人类互动的复杂试验，他从中学到了很多。他学到最重要的一课就是，他是个异类，而普通人不喜欢不同的东西。

第二重要的一课是关于爱。

他感觉到爱的那天，看到他兄弟在羞怯地和一个相貌平平的女孩讲话，她毫不起眼，有一头脏兮兮的金发，让乔恨不得撕开她的喉咙。那时候他明白了，爱是恶毒的，残酷的，而他爱着拉斯汀，胜过其他任何人。他不爱他的父亲。他不爱他传说中的母亲。只是因为留下了后代，才证明她存在。

他很享受宰杀那女孩的狗。享受被喷涌而出的鲜血溅满一身的感觉。他抬头仰望着夜空，感到明亮的月光在他光滑的皮肤上低语。

你看到了吗？他向面前的虚空发问，声音单调而冷漠。你在那里吗？

他确信，如果上帝在看，他一定会遭天谴。天堂不适合他，他注定只属于黑暗。他甚至期待着死亡，期待着温暖的地狱火焰。

但上帝没有把他击倒，乔只能得出一个结论。

任何人都无法阻止他。


	11. 文明无法隐藏我们的动物本能

乔仰面躺着，盯着廉价旅馆床垫底部的钢丝。弹簧卷曲着，锋利如鱼钩。他已经在这狗窝里很不舒服地呆了几个晚上，盯着它看更让他确信非这么做不可。他身下的地毯肮脏潮湿，一股霉味，让人难受。乔并不在意。他的身体只是个容器，仅此而已。他喜欢性，但除此之外，他只是一块肉，碰巧有了意识。

他听到摩擦声。脸上显出愉悦的笑，他觉得眩晕。

来较量一番吧，兄弟。

他的手动了动，握紧了枪，手指轻轻放在扳机上，他见过他兄弟用手指数着自己的脉搏，也是同样的小心。有人在拨弄着他的门锁，他慢慢地吸着气。只有当他意识到试图闯入的人是拉斯汀的时候，他的呼吸才稍稍加速，不可名状的情绪让他颤抖。如果爱是残酷的，他真不明白这种感觉是什么。兴奋。期待。对血的渴望。

拉斯特开了门。乔听见他进来了。

他对这个发展并不惊讶。通常，他们的游戏模式都是他在追而拉斯特在逃，徒劳地试图重新开始自己的生活。乔把他兄弟当成一条不听话的狗，总是不懂事，想把他训练好得用脚踢。

他终于明白，拉斯特会反击。

拉斯特的脚步很轻，他有些犹豫地检查了房间，几乎没发出声响。乔用极慢的动作转过头，简直看不出在动。他看着拉斯特的脚，感到自己的嘴张开了，胸中低语着自己也无法理解的东西——这种感觉使得拉斯特成了他唯一的例外。乔生命中唯一不可控制的力量。

他几乎想站起来，从床下钻出来，把枪扔在地上，说，来吧，给他兄弟一个粗暴的拥抱。他们的身体会撞击出火花，辉煌而壮丽，他们将载入史册，上帝与恶魔的传说也无法与他们的狂怒相比。他们的狂怒，他们的爱。乔会把他撕成碎片，同时自己也被撕碎。镜像变成了可触的物质，相互作用，扭曲，狂笑，尖叫。

他听着拉斯特走近。听着他轻轻的呼吸和脚步。乔想知道他为什么来这里。难道他想到了谋杀？这种可能性让乔有些兴奋。

他会往床下看吗？

乔知道，早晨的这个时候，其他人都准备开始工作。马蒂该去上班了。

乔恨他。

他恨他，因为他和拉斯特显然很亲近，这让乔恶心。时机一到，他会动手处理。但现在他会等。他听着，观察着，让他的计划像拼图一般渐渐成型。一个越来越大的难题，有着自己的意识和答案。

他不用杀马蒂。那太仁慈了。

 

***

 

几分钟后，拉斯特走了，显然认为乔不在这里。

乔几乎失望了。


	12. 你说谎，为保护我的生活

马蒂去上班的时候，真恨不得有个地洞钻进去。

每个人都用怜悯又厌恶的眼光看着他。他知道这种反应就因为他离了婚——连老二都管不好也太丢人了，马蒂。

马蒂迟到了，因此他一边走进办公室，一边向他和拉斯特的办公桌望去，希望看到那张熟悉的脸无动于衷地打量着四周——他知道拉斯特是唯一全不把他离婚这档破事放在心上的人，他现在就想找个借口跟他一起出趟长途外勤，看看风景，谈谈哲学，拿鸡毛蒜皮打嘴仗。他根本就不想来上班。只有抚养费这几个字才让他有动力来工作——除此之外，有拉斯特在这儿也是个原因。他是为马蒂挡下各种人际交往的挡箭牌。有时候马蒂也奇怪，从什么时候起他们成了这么好的朋友。

但他期待的笑容落了空。拉斯特不在桌边。

马蒂希望拉斯特只是去了厕所，但他想起拉斯特最近是如何的失常，一种奇怪的不安感偷偷滋长起来。他靠在接待处的桌子上说：“嘿，凯思琳？”

“什么事，甜心？”她转向他，使了个眼色，表示对他的婚姻失败觉得有趣。很好，他需要她站自己这边。

“你今天看见拉斯特了吗？”

她抿起嘴，考虑了一下。凯思琳的脑子是马蒂见过最好使的，只要有事发生，或有人经过门口，没有她注意不到的。她喜欢装作迟钝，因为她“只是个接待员”，太聪明这事对不少总爱把自己当老大的警察来说是个威胁。马蒂明白这个，所以他们关系不错，而且他很高兴自己比其他同事头脑稍微灵光一点——那些人觉得凯思琳的才智只限于开玩笑和泡咖啡。

“还没有。”她慢吞吞地说，显得很轻松。

马蒂心里一沉，但还是笑着谢了她。

 

***

 

到午饭时间，马蒂简直坐不住了。所有人要么对他恶声恶气，要么就是起劲地为他辩护——这种理解他可不想领情。世上那么多偷腥的混蛋，他也是其中一个，而可笑的是——整个出轨除了让人崩溃，什么也没剩下。

他正准备开溜，这时候拉斯特进来了。

一看见拉斯特瘦长的身影踏进警局办公室，马蒂松了口气。实际上，他如此盼着有拉斯特陪，简直把他吓了一跳——但这感觉立刻消失了，变成了担心。他想也没想就扔下笔从座位上站起来，上前去迎接拉斯特。

拉斯特吊着他的右手，手上裹着绷带，关节处渗出点点血迹。他显得狂乱失神，马蒂知道他得在奎萨达看见之前把拉斯特弄出去。

“跟我来。”马蒂握住他的胳膊，拉着他往门口走。拉斯特顺从地跟着他，像个小孩似的，甚至都没抱怨一声——这简直太让人担心。拉斯特一向自大，倔得像头老骡子。

马蒂带他出门，走到警局大楼旁边。他抱起胳膊想说教一番，却说不出来，只能忧虑地看着他。拉斯特看着地下，小心地托着自己的手。

“你去医院看过吗？”

拉斯特缓缓地摇头。他转过脸去，伸着脖子，下巴紧绷着。他的眼里有水光。马蒂简直想掉头走开，快哭出来的拉斯汀▪科尔让他手足无措。马蒂长吸了口气，揉着下巴，心想见他的鬼，什么开场白都没用，最好是说真话。

“我很担心你，伙计。”

拉斯特干笑了一声。他想表现得正常些，但失败了。他转开眼睛，不自在地动了动。

“怎么回事？”

拉斯特还是没有回答。

“那好，至少让我看看。”马蒂伸手抓住拉斯特的手腕。他停了一下，拉斯特竟能让他触碰，让他吃了一惊。马蒂走近一步，缩短了他们之间的距离。想到现在如果有人看见——两个男人手拉着手——会怎么想，他心里有点打鼓。

马蒂尽量不往那边想。他尽量不去想那些，就像认识拉斯特之后每天夜里所想的东西。

他拆开绷带，注意到手里的纱布肮脏发黄，没有清洗过。看到下面的伤口，他畏缩了一下。肌肉肿起来了，关节错位，伤口张着嘴，皮肤又红又肿。他知道如果拉斯特再不换绷带的话，伤口很快就要发炎了。

“该死，你跟谁打架了？”

“没人，”拉斯特从出现以来第一次开口，他的声音很紧张。“只是……发火，乔来过，他……”

他住了口。偶然吐露的一丝真相使马蒂感到惶惑和刺痛。拉斯特从来没有这样过。一定出了大问题。

“你兄弟把你怎么了？”

拉斯特把手抽开。他把手上的绷带重新缠好，用了太大力气。他的脸因为脱水和成晚灌酒而变得通红。

“这里肯定有事，拉斯特——我不是傻子，你不能永远瞒着我。到底出了什么事？”

“没事，别蹚这浑水——”

“又跟我扯淡，”马蒂从牙缝里说，伸手拽住转身要走的拉斯特，“你到底被什么鬼缠上了，要保护我？”

拉斯特看着马蒂，眼里满是恐惧。那同样无助，透骨的恐惧，马蒂在他的职业生涯中只在受害者身上看到过。那些无法保护自己的人。他们被严重伤害过，以至于永远无法复原，也永远无法在桌边被人讯问，更不用说在床上被爱人拥抱了。马蒂总是被这些死亡舔舐过的残余，这些只剩下半条生命的脆弱灵魂深深地触动。看到他们颤抖，望着他们空洞的眼睛，听过他们呜咽的话语之后，他再也无法入睡。

他从没想到会在他朋友的脸上看到那种恐惧。

“拉斯特……”马蒂喘息着说，“他对你做了什么？”

一种冷漠的木然浮现在拉斯特眼中，好像关闭了一扇窗。马蒂觉得被恐慌攫住了，想着，不，不，别把我推开，我能帮助你。

“拉斯特——”

拉斯特推开马蒂放在他腰上的手，走开了。


	13. 我发抖，因为我明白自己不想知道

两星期之后，事情起了变化。拉斯特压抑的情绪终于发泄出来，四次收到停职的警告。在开车出外勤时，他们沉默着，气氛僵硬。夜复一夜的狂乱和失眠让拉斯特深陷的双眼下的淤青更加明显。马蒂努力和他说话，即使拉斯特拒绝回答也不放弃。

马蒂不知道出了什么事。被蒙在鼓里感觉更糟，因为马蒂见过拉斯特冷静地描述那些酷刑，就像谈天气一样平常。他不懂有什么能让拉斯特那样的人陷入非理性的恐惧，让他在所有清醒的时刻都战栗不已。夜里他睡不着，想着拉斯特的孪生兄弟。那人笑起来像鲨鱼，在梦里，他的牙齿上染着血。

好像那还不够似的，一天早上他去上班，发现联邦调查局的人来了。很明显，最近路易斯安那发生了一系列精心掩盖的刺杀案件——实际上，这些案子隐藏得太好了，州警从没抓到凶手。最近一起的受害者今早在一座浅坟里被发现，是比尔▪李▪塔特尔，和艾迪▪塔特尔。这案子已经成了全国大案。

拉斯特显得一点也不惊讶。

好像他正盼着它发生。


	14. 我们之间的引力让我们安全

马蒂审讯过太多人，知道如何应付其中的套路。

只要装傻就行。

他堆起笑脸，指手画脚，时不时地表现出傻乎乎的轻松神色。很简单。找出面前那些人的弱点简直太容易。他知道他们想把他从嫌疑名单上划掉，归入没有威胁的本地警察一类，只需迎合他们就可以。他几乎痛恨拉斯特已经潜入了他的骨髓，进驻了他的大脑，改变了他看待世界和他人的方式。但他也喜欢这样。因为假装成一个傻瓜——装作那点可怜的智商只够背着一个聪明女人跟每个看上的姑娘上床——真的很可怕。他不想去回忆以前的自己什么样——过去的他，直到拉斯特教会了他去怀疑任何人和事，包括他自己。

他在审讯室只呆了五分钟。

他慢步走出来，看了拉斯特一眼，但没得到回应。拉斯特移开了目光，径直走进了审讯室，嘴角叼着一根烟，胳膊上搭着外衣，就像在该死的黑色电影里似的。马蒂使劲咽了口唾沫，努力摆出一副若无其事的脸，想像着如果拉斯特坐错了位置会怎么样。他不知道拉斯特能不能管住自己的嘴——靠，就凭他这副操蛋的态度就可能被拘。他知道有的警察因为比这还小的事就被指控妨碍司法。

他在桌边坐下来等着。

 

***

 

时间一分一秒地过去，房间里的窃窃私语越来越响。也许科尔精神失常了，也许他真是个该死的疯子，看他是怎么盯着那些尸体的，好像想把它们带回家似的。马蒂简直要吐了。有种冲动在他心里增长，他不知道自己更想干哪个，是抓住拉斯特的脖子逼他交代到底惹了什么麻烦，还是干翻那个兄弟，让拉斯特相信自己安全无虞。他垂头丧气，觉得既担心又害怕。

还有第三种东西。它会在意想不到的时候击中马蒂，像一道朦胧不清的炽热闪电，通常是在某个角度，拉斯特把手放在嘴边的时候，两根修长的手指夹着一根烟悬在空中，像是一支大麻卷。马蒂感到自己多想去触摸拉斯特，抱住他，感觉他，抓紧他，狠狠地吻他，直到他们两人都喘不过气来，让他们的衣物和肢体紧紧纠缠，直到再也无法分开——

马蒂坐在桌边，眨着眼，裤子紧绷得难受。他心虚地向周围看了一眼，在椅子上动了动，好像有人会看见，听见他心里转着的念头，知道他不停地对他的搭档做着白日梦。

但没人看他。每个人都眼巴巴地盯着审讯室——像饥饿的秃鹫——门开了，拉斯特大步走了出来，表情放松，神态自如。他打手势让下一个警察进去，人们都扬起眉毛，失望地叹了口气，咕哝着没用的联调局探员真该换了。拉斯特没理他们，向马蒂看去。

马蒂接住他的目光，努力把那些关于嘴唇和皮肤的火热念头赶走。他向警局大门那边微微偏了下头，示意出去说。

拉斯特走开了。

马蒂努力让自己集中注意力，为这次谈话做好准备。

 

***

 

马蒂出去到了停车场，才发现事情有多糟。

拉斯特在他车里，趴在方向盘上，正想藏起他手里的东西。马蒂拽开车门，探身进去一把把他拉过来。拉斯特抬起头，眼睛半闭着，瞳孔放大，那样子介于克拉什和那个醉醺醺地来他家吃晚饭的可怜虫之间。他的上唇粘着白粉，嘴巴半张着，面孔松弛，神情恍惚。马蒂骂了一声，抓住拉斯特的手，想搜出他的东西——但拉斯特把他推开了，这时马蒂才意识到他们有多近。拉斯特用力抓紧他的手腕，就像那天在更衣室里一样，把他拉近。拉斯特的嘴唇潮湿，半张的齿间露出了舌头，马蒂的呼吸乱了。

“你他妈的在干吗？”他低声说。

拉斯特颤抖着长吸了一口气。药物起了作用，他用手揽住马蒂的后颈，把他们的额头抵在一起。马蒂想躲开，但拉斯特止住了他，他们颤抖的呼吸——温暖的气息——混在一起，他们的脸靠得太近。

“拉斯特——”

“他杀了那些人，马蒂。”拉斯特的声音发抖，马蒂觉得脖子火辣辣的，快被他的手指捏出淤青了。“我犯了个错误，我只想干掉黄衣王，我……不该让他来这里……我逃了这么久，我……”

马蒂僵住了。一股恐惧的暗流，让他毛骨悚然，汗毛倒竖。“……什么？”

“我搞砸了，”拉斯特的声音带上了哭音，“如果我不听他的，他就会伤害你。”

“他会怎么害我，拉斯特？”

拉斯特摇头，他慢慢直起身，卷发擦过马蒂的额头。“你会遭殃的，马蒂。你该离我远点——”

马蒂攥紧了拉斯特的外衣，把他拉得更近。他想吻拉斯特，但他太害怕了，不知接下来会怎样。

“不，不，你个混球，我才不会让你那么干，才不会让你为了保护我把我踢开，不会把你一个人丢下。”

“马蒂——”

“我要送你回去，混球。”马蒂从牙缝里说，决心保护他的搭档。“你得把一切都告诉我，明白？”

“我不能。我不该——我已经说得太多了，会害了你。”

“我们能解决的，拉斯特——”

“不，不，你没明白，你不会理解的，”拉斯特真的颤抖起来，抖个不停，马蒂伸手用力抓住他的肩膀稳住他。“他和任何人都不一样，你从没见过他这样的人。”

马蒂听到拉斯特声音中无法掩饰的痛苦，心里揪紧了——他想抱住他，把自己的嘴温柔地贴上拉斯特啜泣着的嘴唇，告诉他，没事，没事，我在这儿。

但他没有。

他推开拉斯特，说：“到后座去，我会告诉伙计们我们要出去一下，听见了吗，拉斯特？”

拉斯特摇晃着，眼睛都快睁不开。他已经嗨了，没法争论。

马蒂觉得自己快病了。


	15. 你是我的玩具盒，你是我的记忆

马蒂把拉斯特拉出汽车，让他倚着自己的肩膀，嘴里骂着，轻声安慰着。就快到了，来，拉斯特，靠着我。

乔观察着。他们蹒跚着慢慢走向拉斯特的住处，拉斯特几乎抬不起脚，走得跌跌撞撞。头软绵绵地垂着，脸贴着马蒂的脖子，药物和失眠让他全身无力。乔在街对面的阴影中看着。他用不着刻意去躲藏，也不用设法避免吸引他们的注意。他能把自己融入环境中，把自己的存在分解成光与色的幻影。阳光从他脸上滑过，流淌着，跳动着，但不会停留。他毕竟是夜的生物。白日的阳光无法触及他。

静止是乔的武器，就像所有的掠食动物。他的人类同伴所遗忘的，他不会忘记。进化和消费主义让他们软化，冷漠无情却使他更加锋利。他是丛林里的猫，是吸血鬼和狼，把他的利齿切入温热柔软的皮肉。他能站一整天，没有人会注意。他们在周围来来去去，想着其他事情，满脑子都是广告、性、垃圾食品，和不温不火的怒意。简单的目标，无聊的职业。像一代又一代的旅鼠，在他们的无形监狱——平庸的现代生活——之中，排队等着一日三餐。

人们看不到乔，除非他想被看见。

他的眼睛是全身唯一活动的东西。死死盯住他的兄弟，着迷地追踪着他的行迹。他知道拉斯特是他的猎物。从来就是这样——即使是在他们还是孩子的时候，在阿拉斯加的荒野，他们悲哀的父亲的阴影之下。

乔看着他的兄弟，远远地品味着他，不知餍足。他苍白的皮肤，他的头发，被恐惧和疲惫的汗水打湿，贴在额头上。他闭着的眼睛，在半梦半醒地蹒跚而行的时候微微颤动。他瘦削的身形发着抖，努力不倒下去。他的身体，是乔本身更美好的映像。乔想要他的全部。那值得他拥有。

毕竟，拉斯特出自他自身的形象。

他还记得那完美的时光。他们的伊甸园，他们的天堂。两个天赋异禀的孩子，有着相同的面孔和神秘的眼睛，在一起奔跑，狂野而自由。他们说着只有他们自己才懂的语言，遗世独立，好像注定要在一起。他们是一对天使，完美的孪生子，降生在这不配迎接他们的蛆虫的尘世。他们童年的笑声还在乔心中回荡，他知道该怎么做。他要拉斯特回到他身边，要实现它只有一个方法。他必须夺走所有拉斯特深爱的东西，让他无所依靠。

他以前就这么干过。


	16. 用你的抚慰让我平静

马蒂把拉斯特弄进屋里，轻轻地把他放在那张勉强当床用的薄床垫上。拉斯特蜷缩着，愤怒地望着周围，眼里含泪，全身不停地打冷颤。一时间他好像变得如此弱小。马蒂不知道自己能不能做得到，能不能面对这种危险——把这样一个强壮的男人变得如此脆弱的危险。但后来他又想，其实拉斯特一直是脆弱的，只不过大多数人都不知如何去发现。

带着这个念头——或许还有种不切实际的希望，认为他在这场战斗中会比拉斯特更坚强——他在床垫边跪下来，开始搜拉斯特的口袋。拉斯特气愤地咕哝着，闭上眼睛，用拳头抵着下巴。马蒂集中精神干他的活，努力不去想像拉斯特还是个孩子时的样子。努力不去想他那个兄弟。因为只要他一想到那些，就会看到一个眼神茫然的男孩，发着抖，抬头望着这个广阔，可怖，难以理解的世界，被纠缠着他的恶魔之子所毒害。马蒂在职业生涯中见过像拉斯特这样的孩子。他们只有两条路，不是太过脆弱而无法应付竞争，就是极度的狂野凶猛。

他开始明白拉斯特是如何落到这一步的。也许最可怕的是他没料到——他被这表象欺骗了，被克拉什戏剧化的暴力和扭曲的自虐行为所蒙蔽——拉斯特把黑皮衣和正装当成了他的武器。拉斯特把自己的脆弱隐藏在唬人的伪装之下，伪装得天衣无缝，马蒂却信以为真。

“是这个吗？”他从拉斯特的口袋里掏出一袋白粉，举到光下。“拉斯特，你是不是吸了这个？”

拉斯特努力集中精神，他的目光无目的地移到马蒂脸上。马蒂只好小心地扇了他几下。

“嘿，看这个，你是不是吸了这东西？”

拉斯特努力想开口，他含含糊糊地嘟囔了几声，好像是表示肯定，马蒂猜想他是能弄到什么就吸什么。他用两根指头按着拉斯特的脖子——按着他的生命线，他的脉搏，就像拉斯特在没人注意的时候做的那样——感到他的心跳得很重，很快，但还算正常，还不至于让他开车带着拉斯特去个鸟不拉屎的破医院，花大价钱找个江湖郎中保住拉斯特的命，还得对他吸可卡因的事守口如瓶。

“你会好的，”马蒂叹了口气，站起来。“我要把这玩意处理掉。你呆着别动。”

拉斯特发出几个无意义的声音，表示抗议。在马蒂的大脑深处，有些原始的东西被激活了。

“活见鬼，听我的话！你真以为我会让你在我眼皮底下嗑药？你那个疯子兄弟还在外面杀人呢！天晓得，拉斯特！”

他提高了嗓门，声音让拉斯特回过神来。拉斯特颤抖起来，马蒂看着他，真想去吻他，想去抚摸拉斯特的脸，用舌头探进他的嘴，品尝他。马蒂想抱紧拉斯特伤痕累累的身体，用自己的双手给他承诺，用嘴唇给他安慰。

他差点就这么做了。

但他站在这个光秃秃的房间当中，周围堆满凶杀和犯罪的书籍，拉斯特看起来如此弱小。如此易碎，好像只要被马蒂一碰就会从中间破裂，再也无法修复。

所以马蒂不敢碰他。

“我会帮你，”他保证，努力放轻声音。“但你得相信我，好吗？”

拉斯特用发抖的手捂住脸，没有回答。他轻轻呻吟了一声，击中了马蒂的心。

他去把毒品冲进了马桶。

 

***

 

他回来的时候，拉斯特睡着了。他皮肤苍白，汗津津的。马蒂知道拉斯特必须发汗把药劲排掉，没有其他办法。

他四下打量着这空荡荡的寓所，稍微考虑了一下出去弄些衣物和食物，但他知道他不能出去，不能把这样的拉斯特留下。

因此他从拉斯特的餐桌旁边拖来一把椅子，把上面堆着的一摞犯罪现场照片挪到一边，那里通常都是放盘碗餐具甚至装饰蜡烛的，却堆着日渐增长的杂物。他把椅子放在床边，在上面坐下来。一阵强烈的怜悯之情袭来，他忍不住为眼前的人感到心酸。监狱都比这个家更像样。但这并没有改变马蒂依然无处可去，无人作伴的事实。他望着拉斯特，直到情绪起伏，难以自持。

马蒂只想治愈他。

 

***

 

马蒂从来不擅长监视；太焦躁，沉不住气——而且最重要的是忍不住困。所以他最后还是不可避免地打起了瞌睡，下巴落到了胸口，双手软绵绵地搁在腿上。

他梦见了乔。

他梦见一个死去的男孩，躺着，面孔青紫，僵硬，布满尸斑。他梦见那男孩醒了，平稳地坐了起来，他的眼睛转动着，冰冷，呆板，毫无感情，像一架运转精良的机器。直盯着马蒂。望进了他的灵魂。

马蒂明白，他会死去。

 

***

 

马蒂醒来时，他喘不过气来。他滚下椅子，双膝跪地，向床垫爬过去，大口吸着气。他抱住拉斯特，好像紧抓着宝贵的生命不放。

他发誓拉斯特也抱住了他。


	17. 在头上踢一脚，让我清醒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：本章有对噩梦的形象表现。小伙伴们，远离毒品啊（而且因为是在医院里写的，所以没有校对）

拉斯特知道生病的感觉。他知道吸毒吸到昏天黑地是什么样，脑子被毒品浸透，充斥着各种妄想；口干舌燥，喉咙绞拧着，把肚里的内容吐得一干二净。被化学品毒害的大脑生出各种幻觉，让他全身痉挛，不停地颤抖。他记得一天早上在老姜的床垫上醒来——早上？下午？还是晚上？妈的，谁知道，而且现在也无所谓了——发现吞了自己的舌头。或只是他的妄想。该死的，他觉得自己把那个软绵绵的东西咬断了，那玩意滑进了他的喉咙，嘴里都是温热的血，黏糊糊的。他笑着，用力吸着气，瘦削的身体发着抖，想着，干得漂亮，该死的舌头沙拉，味道真他妈的棒——

回忆，只是回忆。拉斯猛地醒来，把指头伸进嘴里，摸索着。他干呕了几声，声音在空荡荡的颅骨里回响。但他感到他的舌头还在，还能告诉他没事，没事，你没事，操他妈的——

因此他放松下来，手指被唾液打湿了。静静地躺着，发着抖，努力呼吸，努力平静下来，听着他的心剧烈地跳动，感到身体瘫软无力。毒品的劲头渐渐退潮的时候，他觉得自己的整个存在都是那么陌生。他是一个好奇的旁观者，缺席者，暂时停留的过客。

他常幻想自己灵魂出窍，留下身体在彷徨挣扎，内里空无一物，眼睛呆滞，呼吸短促，没有意识。老天，那可太有趣了。

至少那就不用再应付那种只有用毒品才能缓解的痛苦。

 

***

 

拉斯特再次醒来的时候，觉得自己的意识慢慢地重新聚合起来。或是他又把自己重新拼在一起，把他的灵魂从炼狱中拉回来，再装进那个天灵盖下的监狱中。像方木桩塞进圆洞里，一切都格格不入。他的感官失常了，所有感觉都歪斜着，眼前的一切都难以形容地扭曲。操，他需要巴比妥、鸦片、苯并芘、苯丙氨酸、镁、羟色氨酸、左旋多巴①，需要洗个热水澡，放点该死的音乐来放松，也许还需要个可爱的世界末日，把他从所有的人类责任中解脱出来。

他睁开眼睛，清楚地意识到圣经中的全球灾难还没到来。他头晕目眩，渐渐把注意力集中在身下的白床单上，他在噩梦中出了许多汗，床单已经染上了黄色的汗渍。他呼吸着，闻见他屋里熟悉的麝香味，感到自己又回到了人间。

他忽然意识到有些不一样。

一个人的胳膊围着他的腹部，一只脚压着他的小腿，呼吸吹拂着他的脖子，有点痒。

他僵住了。

害怕，恐惧，惊骇。他想起了他的童年，他和乔挤在一张小小的铁架床上，那时他们是那么安全，也许依旧天真，像一对小狗一样睡在一起。他想起从那时开始恶魔就逐渐成型，多年来一直温暖地依在他的背后，一个魔鬼的孩子，有着拉斯特的脸，像寄生虫般潜入他们母亲的子宫，和他一起成长。

他立刻紧张起来，准备开始战斗，杀戮。

随即他意识到这是现实，不是回忆。昨夜发生的事忽然冲进脑海，那意味着……

马蒂，他记起了，哦操，马蒂，马蒂和他睡在一起。

他们没有做爱。肯定没有。紧迫感打断了他昏昏沉沉，歇斯底里的迷醉状态。他绞尽脑汁努力去回忆昨晚的事。

不，不。他们没有。

但是……

哦操。哦操。

他告诉了马蒂。他告诉了马蒂关于乔的事——

这个念头让他猛地从床垫上坐起来，摸索着，急促地喘着气。马蒂眨着眼，醒了。他摊手摊脚地躺着，睡眼惺忪，显得疲惫不堪。他的头发乱蓬蓬，可爱地支棱着，如果是在别的时候，拉斯特会俯下身去吻他。因为他可以——马蒂是如此温暖，如此靠近。但乔的话像个诅咒般在他脑中回响——我要让你那个漂亮的金发朋友好看——他知道，现在除了生存，他没时间考虑任何别的事。

“操，”拉斯特咕哝着，算是问候。

他太嗨了，说不出话。

一切变得昏暗，他又睡了过去。

 

***

 

他又醒了。喉咙火辣辣的，一股酸味，一定是呕吐过了。一只手抚摸着他的头发，那是马蒂。拉斯特颤抖起来。

“谢天谢地你总算醒了，拉斯特。”马蒂轻声说，他的声音让拉斯特畏缩了一下。

“你得走，”拉斯特用力挤出几个字，那让他的头都快炸了。“马蒂，他会伤害你——”

“我要帮你，混蛋。我们要一起对付他。”

“马蒂——”

“继续睡吧。该死的，我带了枪，只要我在，就什么事都没有。我在这儿。”

拉斯特挣扎着想坐起来。但马蒂的手如此温柔，拉斯特只想要他的触摸。他转过头，寻找着，让马蒂的手捧住他的脸。

他感到安全。

多么可笑。

 

 

① 巴比妥：镇静安眠药。苯并芘：香烟烟雾中的一种致癌化学物质。苯丙氨酸：一种人体必需的氨基酸。羟色氨酸：抗抑郁剂。左旋多巴：防治帕金森氏症药。


	18. 无尽的前戏

拉斯特把他拽过来，毒品忽然引起一阵恐慌，他把他拉近自己，之后又昏睡过去。马蒂让拉斯特的头枕在自己的膝盖上，手指抚摸着他的头颅，那些精致的曲线，在柔软的棕发下高低起伏。在失去意识的情况下，拉斯特显得如此不同。没有了粗陋的烟雾遮蔽他美好的面容，马蒂可以自由地看他。

自由地触摸他。

每次抚摸拉斯特的头发都让他觉得自己太大胆，太放肆。好像有什么堵住了喉咙和胸口，让他透不过气来，他觉得拉斯特一定会跳起来，给他的下巴来上一拳。

但时间慢慢过去，拉斯特还是安静地躺着，眼皮在睡梦中轻轻颤动。每当马蒂的手停止动作，拉斯特的呼吸就会变得粗重，夹杂着啜泣。马蒂知道最后他总得停下来——即使拉斯特现在想要这种抚慰，以后也会拒绝。他会觉得羞耻，愤怒。就像所有自信于自己力量的男人一样。

该死，马蒂想，如果他知道我在抚摸他，操。

马蒂抬头望向天花板，闭上眼睛，竭力赶走心里隐秘的念头。拉斯特的头枕在他大腿上的重量如此的不真实。那是马蒂只有在梦里才能得到的东西，一场不可能实现的午夜快感历险。但阳光斜照进拉斯特荒凉空旷的房间，马蒂不相信这是个幻觉，一个绝望男人的想象——即使他能感到拉斯特的魂魄在他身边，感到一个无形的躯体，赤裸着，在床上，和他在一起。

拉斯特穿着衣服，浑身呕吐物的臭味。马蒂能做的只有坐着，抱着他，让他安静下来。但是，拉斯特近在眼前的感觉仍旧让马蒂几乎控制不住自己。

哦，上帝，他想要的是…… 

马蒂把手放在拉斯特的额头上，颤抖着叹了口气，这就是他想要的。是他能得到，值得拥有的东西。

他的手在发抖。

 

***

 

拉斯特又醒了。他觉得冷。可卡因让他发颤，全身都在颤抖，但……还不止于此。他觉得孤单。好像身边少了什么，让他战栗起来。他伸出胳膊，摸索着床垫。

马蒂，马蒂……

拉斯特睁开眼睛，看到他在厨房里走来走去，煮着什么东西，又热又香，让拉斯特的胃因为饥饿和恶心而痉挛起来。他从床上爬起来，干呕着。一阵小声咒骂从房间那头传过来——马蒂立刻出现在旁边，递过一个桶。拉斯特佝着身子趴在那个桶上，马蒂的手在他背上，那温暖的重量熟悉又舒适。他喘着气，不知道自从在停车场吸了那些可卡因以来这种事发生了多少次。他是不是醒来过？他是否睡着过？已经过了多少天？马蒂真的睡在他身边？还是他神智深度错乱的想像？

他一直吐到没什么可吐。他的胃绞拧着，已经完全空了，只剩下粘稠发绿的胃酸。真他妈的倒霉。

“你还好吗？”马蒂问。拉斯特点点头，虚弱地把他推开。

马蒂去清洗桶子。拉斯特呆在原地，什么也干不了，只能努力平复自己的呼吸，胃里烧得快炸了。拉斯特还没来得及考虑，马蒂就回来了，把一个杯子塞到拉斯特手里。一杯冒着热气的浓汤，放了许多肉和蔬菜。拉斯特盯着杯子里的东西，咽着唾沫，前额上的一缕卷发抖动着。他努力忍住颤抖，但没什么用。他只希望马蒂立刻消失，让他一个人安静地受折磨。

但马蒂在他旁边坐下，双手握在一起，耐心得像个圣人。

“我并不是不感谢这些，马蒂，”拉斯特一开口就咳嗽起来，他清了清嗓子，“只要给我点时间来——”

“吃东西。”马蒂直截了当地下命令，“然后我们再谈谈你那个该死的兄弟干的事，还有你是怎么掺和进去的。”

拉斯特用力吸了一口气。操，他需要烟，需要一整包。

但他没有。他把汤喝了。

 

***

 

拉斯特吃完以后，马蒂把杯子拿走，在厨房水槽里洗干净，摞在他洗好的其他盘子边上。拉斯特又找回了自己的感觉，他闻到清水的味道，看到桌面都擦过了，干净得简直闪闪发光。

“见鬼，你把我的厨房打扫过了，马蒂？”他含糊地小声说。

马蒂向他比了个中指，慢步走回床垫边。这次他没有坐下来——抱起胳膊，歪着头，一脸担心和愤怒。他站着，向下看着拉斯特，简直像在审讯。

“我帮了你的忙，拉斯特，我给你收拾烂摊子，我已经跟同事们说我们在追踪一个嫌犯，还在你抽违禁药抽到人事不省的时候把这狗窝打扫干净，让你能像个人样。所以别瞎扯，也别抱怨，跟我说。告诉我你兄弟为什么来镇上，他到底在干什么。”

拉斯特摇头。“不。”

“看在老天份上——”

马蒂立刻扑过去，手伸向他的脖子，攥紧了他的衣服。拉斯特被震得一跳，抬手抵抗。

“拉斯特，”马蒂从牙缝里说，“操你的，告诉我。”

拉斯特想把他推开。他挣扎着。他们疲倦而粗暴地扭作一团，最后拉斯特背靠着墙，马蒂骑在他身上，双膝分开跪在他胯骨两边。拉斯特发现自己的嘴靠着马蒂的脸，大口喘着气，马蒂也在他脖子旁边喘息不已。拉斯特被药物刺激的心脏在可卡因带来的亢奋下狂跳着。他还记得这过分靠近的感觉，马蒂的嘴唇擦着他的下巴，一阵战栗如闪电般穿过他的肋骨。他想弓起腰，迎向马蒂的胯部，让他们的身体互相摩擦，直到谁都无法把这当成意外。自从更衣室那一刻起，他就一直想着这一天。

但他屈服了。

他靠在墙上，头无力地垂下去，只靠马蒂的手支撑着他的身体。拉斯特知道自己别无选择。他知道他必须把一切都告诉马蒂，因为马蒂是联系着他生命中这场狂乱风暴的唯一一人。

“我想救他们，”他喘息着，艰难地从喉间挤出声音，“那些孩子，马蒂，他还没杀害的孩子……当我看到那个男孩，那个女孩，我就知道我不能，不能再让他干下去，我……”

马蒂停住了。他松开手，按着拉斯特的胸口。拉斯特感到泪水刺痛了他的眼睛，他希望忍住眼泪，希望马蒂的触摸不那么像他的救赎。

“告诉我，”马蒂命令他，平静而温柔，好像知道拉斯特任何事都不会拒绝。

拉斯特神出手揽住马蒂的后颈，把他拉近，嘴贴着马蒂的耳朵。

轻声地，他把一切都和盘托出。


	19. 沿着你的曲线，坐进你的大腿之间

他把一切都告诉了马蒂。

激动和紧迫感渐渐消失了，他们开始意识到现在的处境。意识到他们贴在一起，马蒂的大腿沉重地压着拉斯特的胯部，把他压进了床垫，牛仔裤裹着臀部，又硬又紧。马蒂的手抓着拉斯特的衬衫前襟，然后放松了。拉斯特抬眼看着他，准备挨上一击，接受马蒂以拳头的形式给他的评判。该死，也许他需要这个。他渴望着它。只要能让马蒂和他对抗，让他们的身体接触，发生联系。他想激怒马蒂，想让马蒂把他打碎。

但马蒂离开了他，退回去，跪在床垫上。也许这是最紧张的一刻，分开的距离让他们更意识到刚才是多么靠近。马蒂坐倒在他旁边，背靠着墙。拉斯特避开他的视线，伸手摸出床边的烟和打火机。

他们都没说话。

马蒂看上去惊讶得说不出话。拉斯特并不奇怪。我雇了我兄弟去杀黄衣王。我没料到他不肯收手。

没想到他盯上了你。

拉斯特打开打火机，叮的一声，清脆的声响划破了空气。他伸出下巴，从齿缝里把烟雾吸进肺里。他吐出烟的时候，马蒂吸着气，好像也需要一口尼古丁。拉斯特把烟递过去，没说话。

马蒂接过烟，他们的手指相碰。

拉斯特几乎笑了。

“不想说点什么？”拉斯特阴沉沉地说，在对方吸完后把烟拿回来，这种冷静让他有点不安。“你生气了，因为我该去相信穿警服的兄弟们，而不是自作主张？”

马蒂若有所思地舔了舔嘴唇。拉斯特从眼角看着他，想着他是不是尝到了烟灰的味道。

“……那些我和你一起看到的事情，拉斯特……”马蒂低声说，又从拉斯特手里把烟拿过去。“……也许让我不那么相信法律了。至少不是以前那种信法。”他吸了一口，咳嗽起来，掸掉T恤上不存在的烟灰，在拉斯特心里激起一丝亲切感。那是他的习惯，马蒂学会了。

“我懂你为什么那么做。把他召来。我在意的是你为什么你一定要一个人干。老天，”马蒂叹了口气，声音疲倦。“我们一起经历了这么多，你真以为我接受不了？我们本可以不这么干，我们能解决的。”

“不可能解决，”拉斯特把烟拿回来，“你也不会同意。”

“胡扯——”

“这是暗杀，马蒂——是杀人。你真以为你会选择这种方法，嗯？即使是一个像黄衣王那样的人？”

马蒂看着他，蓝眼睛里燃烧着愤怒。拉斯特深深吸了一口烟，也凝视着他——如果他看到马蒂瞥了一眼他的嘴唇，那肯定是个错觉。他的眼睛模糊了，脑袋里像有锤子在敲。他需要睡上整整一个月。

马蒂移开了视线。拉斯特感到一丝小小的胜利，赢了这场对视比赛。

“……难以置信你是和那个该死的疯子一起长大的。”

这次轮到拉斯特转开眼睛了，他咬紧牙关，努力控制自己。有那么一秒钟，他把乔忘在了脑后。

“他一直是……？”

“没错，”拉斯特清了下嗓子，“没错，他一直是这样，从我们……”还小，还天真无知，还是该死的婴儿时候开始，一个孩子怎么可能如此邪恶，他还没有踏进世界呢。“从我们小时候就这样。”

马蒂又沉默了，琢磨着这些话。拉斯特真的不喜欢这样。他不想让马蒂考虑这其中的逻辑关系，不想听到他暗自推测，没错，你当然没法适应社会，你从来就不正常，因为你跟那个可恶的怪物一起长大——

“听着，”拉斯特伸出胳膊，下意识地找到一直摆在床边当烟灰缸用的杯子。他慢慢地碾灭香烟，叹了口气。“这不是你的战争。如果你想退出，最好现在就走。”

马蒂哼了一声。“你他妈什么意思，这不是我的战争？他现在把我们两个都盯上了，傻瓜。”

拉斯特的手停了片刻，然后轻轻摇了摇头，又吸了一口烟，掩饰他的窘迫和羞愧。

“……对，对，你说得对。抱歉，马蒂。操。”

马蒂抬头看着他。拉斯特避开了他的目光，垂下眼睛，低着头。

该死，他想，我干了什么，我他妈都干了什么。

“不，”马蒂轻声说，“不是你的错。不全是。”

是的。是我的错。该死的。你这个大傻瓜。我恨你。我恨你。我爱你。我恨你。

拉斯特点着头，好像同意了。指间的纸烟，熟悉的感觉，像是能拯救他所有的罪。烟和火，在他的皮肤上嗡鸣，灼烫到了他的指纹。也许他能抹掉他的身份，否认他的血统。烧尽他的皮肤，让一切结束。

疯狂。

“那么，我们该怎么着手？”

“你在问我？”马蒂难以置信地问。

拉斯特耸耸肩。“我觉得你在这事上会有些主意。”

马蒂被逗笑了，嘴里嘟囔着。“可不是，混球。”但他挪动了一下，明显是想掌握局势。拉斯特想起他们的钢铁十字军行动，想起马蒂多喜欢和他一起干秘密调查。他知道马蒂多看重友谊和亲密关系，而且从不怕表现出来，这点一直让他喜欢。

“首先，”马蒂伸出手，语气庄重，自信而严肃，“我们得回去工作。如果我们老是翘班，好几天不在办公室露面，联调局总会找上门的。我已经给这两天编了个故事——”

“看看你，万事俱备啊。”

“——可不，操你的。不管怎样，我们得像平时一样，尽量离乔远点。只要你避开他，他就只能来找你，我们就占了上风。第二——”

“还有个计划表，嗯？”

“当然有个该死的计划表。第二，你不许再这么嗑药了。”

拉斯特抬起眉毛，面无表情地盯着马蒂。“现在我吸了吗？”

“你就是，”马蒂毫不畏缩地回瞪着他，“我要你神智清醒。我知道，”他含糊地往房间里挥了挥手。“体验派表演那套以前对你有用，但现在明摆着不适用了。你嗑高的时候就是个定时炸弹，要想从你那疯子兄弟手里活下来，就得把自己洗干净。”

“那你为什么给我做汤？”拉斯特干巴巴地问，不喜欢让别人教训他该不该吸毒。“为了把我洗干净？”

马蒂脸红了，转开脸。“你个没良心的混蛋。”

“不是不领情。你……简直像个老妈子。”

马蒂向他挥了挥拳头。拉斯特忍住笑，又吸了一口烟。他们又沉默了。拉斯特忽然生出一个念头，他不喜欢这个想法，而且知道马蒂更不能接受。

“还有一个选择。”

马蒂的目光落在他脸上，也许是拉斯特沉重的表情，也许只是他的声调——不管是为什么，马蒂明白了，整个身体松垮下去，继之以挫败和愤怒。

“不，拉斯特。”

“如果我给他想要的——”

“他想要的是你，拉斯特。不。”马蒂站起来，握紧了拳头，指节都发了白。“老天，这不行。哦，还有——你不能再呆这儿了。”

拉斯特眨了眨眼。“你说什么？”

“如果我把你一个人留下，他会杀了你。收拾一下，我们今天就走。到我家去，直到这事解决。”

这提议在拉斯特脑子里一闪，他觉得胯下热起来。他想在马蒂和玛姬的床上干他——他深深吸了一口烟，努力做出生气的样子，而不是想像着自己狂野地骑着马蒂，把床摇得在墙上撞出了凹坑。

“我会给你带来危险的。不。”

马蒂笑了，摇着头。“我已经身在险境了。至少这样我们还能救对方的命。”

“他并不真想杀我，马蒂。”

他也不想要你的命。他想，但没说。他脑中的想像忽然变成了乔和马蒂，胃里一阵翻腾——他兄弟的手在马蒂臀上，牢牢抓着他，用一种又快又狠的节奏冲撞着，马蒂的脸埋在枕头里，泪水从脸上流下来，眼睛恐惧地睁大——

操，不，操，操，

然后——

一切都停止了。

他顿悟了，真相静静地显现出来。拉斯特忽然明白了他必须做的事。乔永远不会停手，他不会放弃，马蒂也永远不会安全。

除非乔死去。

“……拉斯特？你走神了？”

拉斯特把烟按熄在杯子里，沉默着，感到眩晕。他接受了自己的命运。他不得不杀死自己的兄弟。如果在这当中他送了命，那也值得。他抬头看着马蒂，想着他，奇怪从什么时候开始这该死的傻瓜变得对自己这么重要。

马蒂担心地打量着他。“……嘿，你还好吗？还是……？”

拉斯特点点头。他冷静下来，做好了准备。

准备去搏命。

准备去厮杀。


	20. 无数戏谑时刻的奖赏

拉斯特慢步走进马蒂的房子，身体摇摇晃晃，步履歪斜，带着戒断反应的松弛和疲惫。他肩上背着个又破又旧的包，站在马蒂空着的客房门口，用一条腿支持着身体的重量，打量着他的新居所。他的头发乱了，垂在脸上，马蒂想，操，拉斯特怎能这么迷人。在没有醉酒，全靠药片和咖啡支撑着，脆弱的内心已经千疮百孔的时候。不该这样。

“谢了。很不错。”拉斯特简短地说。马蒂点点头，好像还没认真考虑过自己到底干了什么。拉斯特是个被毒瘾和孤独包裹着的谜，而马蒂却认为他们能像两个普通的文明人一样共同生活。这他妈是在干什么？过家家？他们难道会一起做饭？看着报纸享受热乎乎的早餐？

也许在下午，他们会从容地做爱，在倦于世事纷扰后，沉醉在啤酒带来的微醺中？

“没事，”马蒂回答，“我要去洗个澡，你还需要什么吗？”

“不。”拉斯特答道，不出所料。他把包放下了。

拉斯特拉起他的衬衫，把它从头上脱下来，马蒂赶紧逃开了。瞥了一眼他黝黑的皮肤和伤疤，马蒂已经硬了。他终于把自己安全地关在浴室里，把手伸向自己的硬挺。他仰起头，嘴张开着，心脏像被陷住的鸟儿一样狂跳不停。

我真的完了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 说实话这篇文真的是我现实生活的避风港，希望大家像我一样喜欢。  
> 我保证本文的情节绝对是事先设计好的……虽然有点难以预料的意外偏差……;D  
> （以及：复活节快乐！！）


	21. 这能让你重新去爱

跟拉斯特一起住很容易，这真让人惊奇。

他喝啤酒就跟一般人喝水一样，他会去洗盘子，然后收拾房间。马蒂在一边手忙脚乱，嘟嘟囔囔，好像他是个被亏待的主妇，要别人帮着做家务似的。一般来说他不多话，除非觉得有必要给马蒂上一堂哲学课。马蒂会友善地回应，带着些讽刺和挖苦。一切都完美无缺。他们的节奏如此合拍，如此自然，简直不可思议，好像他们注定会嵌合在一起，过起古怪而平静的家庭生活。马蒂本来觉得这事会比这难得多。

他们每天早上开着自己的车出门，各自去州警局上班。拉斯特会在路上兜圈子，以免让他们同时到达。马蒂尽量不去想他们在秘密同居这事，还有，如果人们知道了会怎么想——就好像他们有地下情似的。躲在门后接吻和抚摸，隐藏的罪过，没人会理解这种关系，更别说接受了。

他知道这只是他的想像。知道那只是自己在无中生有，幻想着拉斯特永远不会给他的东西。

但他仍然沉醉其中。每当早晨马蒂从整夜的春梦中醒来，会给自己手淫，又快又狠，直到弄疼了自己。他决意不去看拉斯特锐利的眼神。他知道拉斯特会听见，但他太投入了，顾不上考虑那些。

“睡得好吗，马蒂？”拉斯特会干巴巴地问。

马蒂会给他回个中指，努力表现得粗鲁，而不是……别的东西。

 

***

 

一个月过去了，然后又是一个月。那种恐惧，起初侵入了每个安静的时刻，现在渐渐消退了。拉斯特有时会回自己的住所，确定乔没有呆在那里——但除此之外，拉斯特兄弟的阴影已经不再像个不可捉摸的沉重诅咒一般纠缠着他们。他们的生活渐渐变成一种比较轻松的日常。马丁不知道拉斯特是否注意到了，但不管怎样，他们从没说起过。拉斯特也没提出离开。

他们继续办案，一起上班，争论着审问技巧，在碰上一个罪大恶极的罪犯时为彼此打掩护。拉斯特抽烟还是太凶，还是在奎萨达冲他发飙的时候默默地磨着牙，而马蒂还是尽他所能为保护拉斯特的尊严而争辩。但他们更团结，更亲近了。他们还是会像小学生似的吵架，但很少真正冲突——靠，好像他俩再也不觉得打架有趣了。

马蒂有时候会想起玛姬。

但大多数时候不会。

 

***

 

一天下午，马蒂的车放在商店了，所以他们开拉斯特的皮卡回家。就算有其他警员瞟着，他们也不在乎。别人怎么想都无所谓。

拉斯特坐进驾驶座，嘴里咬着一根烟，一只手扶着方向盘，另一只手垂在两腿之间。马蒂坐进车里，靠着柔软的皮垫。他用欣赏的眼光瞥了他一眼，意识到自己多渴望把手伸进那件棕色的旧西服下面。他喜欢拉斯特的衬衫紧紧束在裤腰里的样子。喜欢拉斯特的皮带紧勒着他的腰。

他的一切他都喜欢。

“你长了点肉。”他随口说，拉斯特转过脸来，“看来我的厨艺对你有好处。”

拉斯特哼了一声，用手指夹着烟，把车开出停车场。他深吸了一口烟，斜眼看着。妈的，如果他不是那么迷人，马蒂会笑出来。

“我说……”马蒂若有所思地说，回过头看着挡风玻璃，“你比我想的要镇静。你知道，你陷得太深了——和你兄弟。”

拉斯特没有回答。

“你还好吗？”

“废话，我真用不着这种不值钱的谈话治疗，马蒂。”

“见你的鬼，伙计。”马蒂轻松地回答，已经习惯跟他斗嘴。“来嘛，配合一下总行吧？”

拉斯特淡淡地耸了下肩。“我在配合，你想让我做的我都做了。我都搬来和你一起住了，老天。”

搬来和你一起住。妈的，马蒂希望自己的心跳得别这么厉害。

“你还想要什么？”拉斯特继续说，声音冷淡。一种不动声色的嘲弄。该死，那样子让马蒂真想把他压倒——

“我只想确定你没事，混球。”马蒂反击。

拉斯特又瞥了他一眼，马蒂盯住他，扬起眉毛，显出期待的神色。他做了个手势让拉斯特说下去，但拉斯特转回脸去，看着路面，沉重地叹了口气。他又吸了口烟，这次很慢。他停住了。

“还会梦见他。不过一直是这样。”

马蒂点点头，表情凝重。

他沉思了片刻，让拉斯特能不受打扰地说下去。

“……你逃了多久？”他轻声问，奇怪自己以前为什么从没问过。也许是因为已经知道他的答案。

“一辈子，也许是。他……”拉斯特又叹了口气。烟雾向马蒂飘过来，萦绕在他的皮肤旁。“他从不让我拥有除他以外的任何东西。”

“操。”马蒂担忧地抹了把脸。“一个人怎么能变成那样，嗯？”

“他生来就不正常。我认真想过他的事，曾想……找出一个合理的解释。我想过也许我们小时候发生了什么事，被我忽视了的事情……”拉斯特沉默了很长时间，马蒂认真看着他，不知道他还会不会说下去。他显得很疲倦。“但乔无法让人理解。无论他是怎么变成这样的，他永远不会改变。”

马蒂回想起他第一次见到乔的时候。那天在办公室，被那道空洞的目光穿透。那预示着狂暴的冰蓝的凝视。

“嗯，的确是这么回事。”

拉斯特很快地点了下头，有点不耐烦，好像想尽快转移话题。马蒂不想责备他。“你有兄弟姐妹吗？”

马蒂皱起眉头。“什么？”

“怎么，你聋了？问你有没有兄弟姐妹。”

马蒂笑了，在座位上动了动。“抱歉，我只是……不记得以前你问过我私人问题。”

拉斯特瞪着他，好像在说，该死的，来嘛马蒂，我在努力呢。

“呃……”马蒂摇摇头，“应该是没有。”

“操，什么叫‘应该是’？”

“我妈之后再也没能有其他孩子。他们试了很长时间，但……我是他们的‘奇迹’。”

他笑起来，掩饰声音里的悲伤，但知道拉斯特还是听出来了。回忆涌进脑海。他的母亲，站在晾衣绳旁边，在他向房子跑来时对他微笑着，阳光暖暖地照在她脸上。她的笑容一直是那么可爱。

“嗯，”拉斯特轻轻地说，“明白了。”

“见鬼，你什么意思？”

“你这么自我中心，总得有个原因。”

“哦操你，伙计，”马蒂轻拍了下他的腿，手在拉斯特的大腿上擦过。他看见一丝嘲弄的微笑牵起了拉斯特的嘴角，让他的脸亮起一抹暖意。拉斯特停了一下，转开眼睛，还在微笑，马蒂也笑了。他们现在步调一致了，有了联系，被一些马蒂无法说清的东西连在一起。

“呃，我，”拉斯特清了清嗓子，有点尴尬地移开目光，简直不像他，“今晚我做饭。”

马蒂皱眉。“什么？”

“老天，你的耳朵真有毛病？我说我做饭。”

马蒂的眉头皱得更紧。“……为啥？”

拉斯特吸了一大口烟。“因为我想友好点，呆子。”

“再问一遍，为啥——”

“算了，”拉斯特厉声说。

“不不，继续啊，”马蒂窃笑，“我可不想拦着你学礼貌，是不？”

“你个大白痴。”拉斯特咕哝着。


	22. 我为你的快乐而生

拉斯特开车去了便利店，回来时抱着一个纸袋。他的袖子卷着，一只手托着纸袋的底部，另一条胳膊垂在身边，带着一股烟气，像个吊儿郎当的牛仔似的，胯部摇摆着，好像更该挎着武器带和枪套。

马蒂不知道这是不是在有意引诱他。

 

***

 

当他们回到家——操，想到这是他们的家，就让马蒂揪心——拉斯特把食物放在厨房里，动作就像使用武器一样优雅。马蒂懒洋洋地靠在冰箱上，手里拿着一罐冰啤酒，看着拉斯特切着食物配料。洋葱的气味让他们都呛出了眼泪，拉斯特把窗子打开了。

马蒂把奥德丽和梅茜的画留在冰箱上，用磁铁贴着，但那已经不再让他难过。在这里，和拉斯特在一块？简直像一家人。

“你在做什么？”

“烘肉卷。”

马蒂哼了一声。“不知怎么的，我还指望你做点什么我没见过的怪东西呢。”

拉斯特漫不经心地给他竖了个中指。“没觉得你是那种爱标新立异的家伙，马蒂。”

马蒂笑得更响了，心想，去你的，你连一半都不知道呢。

“滚一边去，”他开心地回答，“不过说真的——为什么是烘肉卷？因为你爱吃，嗯？”

拉斯特耸了耸肩，眼睛仍盯着切菜板。“简单快速。小时候就是吃这个长大的。”

“为什么？”

“老爹整天都要干活，又没有妈——你以为谁会来准备吃的？要是乔和我不去打猎做饭，我们早饿死了。”

“……哦，真没想到。”

“大概因为你小时候从来不用干活吧。”

马蒂有点恼，看着拉斯特的后颈。“操你的，你给狼养大又不是我的错。”

拉斯特停了片刻。他顺手放下刀，金属刀刃和旧木板相碰，发出轻轻一响。他捧起一堆切碎的洋葱，放进碗里搅拌。马蒂对他双手的动作着了迷，都没注意到他沉默的时间太长了点。

“别说我父亲的坏话，马蒂。我妈走后他也尽了最大努力。”

马蒂立刻收回目光，他的喉咙不安地收紧了。他听出拉斯特声音里单调的痛苦，那对他造成如此强烈的震动。拉斯特甚至不是他的什么人，他不该如此深切地感到对他负有责任。

“对不起。”

拉斯特安静地点点头。

“想要啤酒吗？”

“好，马蒂。”

 

***

 

马蒂摆好盘垫和餐具，在桌边坐下来，拉斯特把两盘烘肉卷放在桌上。这种家居气氛实在怪得很，但也完美无缺。

马蒂把叉子插进肉里，丰腴甘美的香气从热腾腾的肉卷上升起来，让他垂涎欲滴。他咬了一大口，肉汁的鲜美在嘴里爆开，让他呻吟了一声。他抬起头，才发现拉斯特还没有碰自己的盘子，只是坐着，看着马蒂的反应。

“这真他妈的好吃，拉斯特，真的。”

拉斯特低下头，握紧刀叉的动作泄露了他的羞赧。马蒂还在嚼着，给他一个大大的笑容。

“我是认真的，以后你做饭吧。”

“我又不是你老婆，马蒂。”

“可不，我也不是，也不该老是我做饭嘛，我们轮流做怎么样，嗯？”

这话似乎暗示着这安排会永远持续下去，拉斯特抬头看着他，努力摆出一副无动于衷的表情。他盯着马蒂，舔了舔嘴唇，好像在思考一道难题。马蒂诧异地抬起眉毛。

“你想什么时候把我赶走都行，你知道。你不欠我的。”他轻声说，含着谢意，深深击中了马蒂的心。

“……好吧，”马蒂叹了口气，努力显得轻松点，“你不用急着走，拉斯特。我知道你兄弟还在外面什么地方。”

拉斯特点点头，低下头开始吃饭，但马蒂没有移开目光。想到那些孤独的夜晚，痛苦的神色渐渐爬上了他的脸。

求你，他在心里恳求着，永远，永远别离开。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 因为健康问题，得过一段时间才能更新了……感谢各位阅读<3也感谢qiosang的翻译！！！


	23. 偿还，行刑，杀戮时间

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很显然缪斯才不管我有没有伤病……伙伴们，扎紧安全带准备发车啦（像以前一样没有校对）  
> 又及：我高估了自己，因为写文手伤得更厉害了……-_-可能有段时间没法更新了。

吃完饭他们洗了盘子，然后各自去干自己的事。马蒂打开电视，舒舒服服地在他最喜欢的扶手椅上坐下，肚子满满，拿着一瓶冰啤酒。冷凝水让他的手指感到丝丝凉意，他装作在看电视，其实在注意听着拉斯特在他房间里的动静，听着他在那些从他住处搬到马蒂家来的纸箱和纸堆中间转来转去。他不知道电视上在演什么，大概是些满是牛仔和俗套情节的西部片。

马蒂在椅子上动了动，想着接下来该干什么。他会想着拉斯特自慰，努力忍住随时可能发出的小声呻吟。和拉斯特在一起简直让他沉迷。他被扯成了两半，在欲望与现实间挣扎。他永远无法拥有拉斯特，以他渴望的方式，但该死的，他是这么近，只隔几个房间。那些夜晚马蒂蜷缩在床上，浑身火热，面孔通红，紧抓着枕头，想着，求你，求你拉斯特，操，到这儿来，触摸我，抱住我，就像我需要你那样——

一堆纸重重落在他旁边的咖啡桌上，马蒂吓得差点跳起来。拉斯特坐在沙发上，手里拿着一份文件，仔细琢磨着上面的字句，好像不知道刚刚把马蒂吓掉了魂。

“……你有病啊拉斯特？”

“不，”拉斯特泰然自若地翻开文件，那样子让马蒂既生气又着迷。“还没。”

马蒂瞥了一眼文件里的照片，一个死去的女人，仰面躺着，拍得模模糊糊，满是颗粒和马赛克。他恼怒地叹了口气，冲口而出，“我更喜欢把工作和休闲分开，拉斯特。老天，”他喝了一大口啤酒，“我记得我们以前已经说好了的。”

拉斯特抬起头，懒洋洋地眨着眼。马蒂胸中涌起一股难以控制的悲哀。拉斯特歪斜的，疲惫的姿势，他所有的一切，都在呼唤着马蒂的双手，他的嘴唇，呼唤着触摸和抚慰。马蒂想去安慰他。想把他拉近，告诉他会没事，告诉他不必在业余时间埋头在案卷里，只为让自己相信值得活下去。

马蒂转开脸，害怕自己会忍不住干出什么。那正是拉斯特需要的。

他知道拉斯特从他脸上看出了他的心思。看出他的悲伤，他最深切的悲哀。他喝了口啤酒，希望自己不是那么容易被一眼看穿。希望自己的情绪不是那么轻易地被拉斯特掌握在手中。

“……你还好吗，马蒂？”

“嗯，”马蒂看着自己的膝盖，结果发现是个错误，因为他忽然意识到自己半硬了。他深吸了一口气，有点慌张，又把目光转回电视上。“只是，呃……想玛姬了，你知道。”

拉斯特沉默了片刻。

“别沉着脸，马蒂，”他说，“如果你想出去泄泄火，尽管去。你又不是我的保姆。找个人干一炮就行。”

马蒂闭上眼，觉得自己简直精疲力尽。好像现在他最大的问题不是你那些该死的话，拉斯特，操，求你让我吻你，抚摸我，就像抚摸你的妻子，让她在你身下——

“不，”他哑着嗓子说，“不，我很好。”

“你明摆着不好——”

“那你上次干又是什么时候，嗯？”马蒂立刻打断他，睁开眼瞪着他，“我从没问过你为什么不爱这个，所以你也别管我的闲事。”

拉斯特抬起眉毛。马蒂能看出谈话走进了死胡同。如果是其他时候，拉斯特会放下这个话题。他会让步，因为他们毕竟只是搭档，不值得为争论引起麻烦……但现在他们已经不只是搭档了，不是吗？他们住在一起。

马蒂看见拉斯特张口要回击，他心跳加快了。

他们终于走到了这一步。

操。

“如果你真想知道，”拉斯特慢悠悠地说，“我没兴趣。”

马蒂眯起眼睛。他把目光移开了片刻，又转回电视上，好像能装作对这该死的讨论无动于衷。

“……大概地球上就你一个这么想，拉斯特。”

拉斯特耸耸肩。“如果找到一个……我爱的人，也许我会……想要。”

马蒂舔了舔嘴唇，把啤酒瓶捏得更紧，拉斯特声音里的紧张和犹豫让他眩晕。他盯着电视，好像想用眼睛把它烧出个洞。

“那你难道不用……”他清了清嗓子，吸着鼻子，“发泄一下？”

“不。”

“为什么不？”

拉斯特轻轻吐了口气。只有他翻动文件的声音。“如果不是有感觉的人，我不会满足。”

马蒂哼了一声。“那你惨了。”

“你不也一样，如果你把婚姻搞砸这事能说明问题的话。”

马蒂苦笑了一下，“你懂什么。”

这话错了，根本就不该说。他僵住了，好像被枪顶住了脑袋，他能感到拉斯特在看他。

“……你什么意思，马蒂？嗯？”

马蒂的脸腾地红了，他喝了一大口啤酒，那也没什么用。

他差点就做了。他差点从椅子上站起来，向拉斯特走过去，在他坐着的沙发上跪下来，两腿分开跪在拉斯特的胯部两边，就像他们在拉斯特的床垫上扭打在一起时那样——他会吻拉斯特，温柔而漫长，拉斯特会用震惊的眼神盯着他，马蒂会第一次在那双明亮的眼睛里看到无法抑制的情感。然后他会靠得更近，用他最擅长的，用他在这些年的外遇中学到的所有方法抚摸拉斯特。他知道如何挑逗，如何做爱。拉斯特会重重地喘气，也许他会伸手在马蒂脸上掴一掌，但马蒂仍会抱紧他，低声说，求你，让我……让我触摸你……拉斯特会在他唇边狂野地喘息，火热而饥渴，头发垂在额前，马蒂想像他想要，他需要他，马蒂的手滑进他的腰带下面时，他的身体抽搐起来——

“马蒂。”

“我没什么特别意思，”马蒂大声说，“别说了行吗？看电视。”

 

***

 

第二天早晨，他们一起吃早饭。他们没怎么说话——通常都这样。

马蒂应该知道。他应该感到危险将近。空气会变得沉重，世界会变得黑暗，所有的一切都会被恐惧和妄想磨得更加清晰。但他忘了害怕。他已经完全忘了他们为什么住在一起。

他已经忘了乔。

像往常一样，马蒂走到大门口，他往下看了一眼，皱了皱眉，发现有个信封放在门口的台阶上。信封很小，似乎没什么害处，好像不会摧毁他和拉斯特所关心的一切。他弯腰把它捡起来，指间捏着厚厚的纸张，感觉很昂贵。他把信封翻过来，直到看见封口处用浮夸的字体写着拉斯汀，他的血都冷了。

他告诉自己可能是其他人写的。那些知道拉斯特住在这里，想给他们玩个恶作剧的人。

不。他明白真相。

“拉斯特，拉斯特？快过来。”马蒂抬头扫视了一眼街道，没发现什么动静，也没有任何人留下的痕迹。但他知道乔在看着，猎物逃脱的本能攫住他；恐惧渗透了他的心，他立刻锁上了前门。拉斯特来到他身后，已经穿戴整齐，准备上班。看见马蒂关了门，他停住了，准备发问——然后看见了信封。他的神情从疑惑变成了恐惧。

终于。

乔来找他们了。

拉斯特小心地从马蒂手上把信封拿过来，好像拿着炸弹。如果是那样也许还好些。还不会造成那么大的破坏。

他用手指划过信封的封口，当心地把它撕开，从里面拿出一张照片。一张宝丽来照片，上面是他和一位深色皮肤的女人，肩并肩站在一起，开心地笑着，满脸是只有年轻父母才会有的青春欢乐的幻想。女人怀里抱着一个小小的女孩，一双大眼睛盯着镜头，粉红色的小嘴里咬着手指头。拉斯特的女儿。

孩子的脸上被画了个圈。黑色的圈。像是某种古老的诅咒。谋杀的供认。信息显而易见，确定无疑。马蒂记得拉斯特有一次告诉过他，警方从没找到撞她的人。

马蒂用手捂住嘴。

“哦，天哪，”他喃喃地说，“哦，上帝。”

我杀了你女儿，这黑圈说。

拉斯特没有动。他像被冻住了。

“拉斯特，看着我，”他抓住拉斯特的肩膀，绝望把他的话变成了恳求的低语，“看着我，妈的就现在。看着我。看着我。”

拉斯特没有看他。他做不到。他的眼里没有泪。没有任何情绪。

他又变回了那个被失去孩子的悲伤深深刺痛的空虚的父亲，那个双眼空洞，只知道爱与伤害密不可分的男孩。马蒂伸手捧住他的脸，想抱紧他，压下那一触即发的狂暴。

“别，他可能在说谎，好吗？别上他的当，我们能查清楚——”

拉斯特突然粗暴地把他推开，像一声响雷，平静被震碎了。马蒂差点被扔出去，往后踉跄了几步。他抓住拉斯特的领子，把他按在墙上，他们的脸靠得很近，他能看到拉斯特的眼中渐渐噙满了泪水，一个小女孩的影子浮现出来——

“不要，拉斯特，别被他耍了，他会杀了你——”

拉斯特抓住他的手腕，猛地一拧，马蒂的掌根部发出啪的一响，一阵剧痛一直传到他的手肘。他痛呼了一声，弯下腰，想起在更衣室的那天，意识到拉斯特把他的两只手腕都折断了。

“不，”他喘着气，“不，不要，拉斯特，求你——”

拉斯特拽开前门，在身后把门狠狠甩上。马蒂跪倒在地，抱着胳膊，手指被火热的疼痛灼烧着，眼泪模糊了他的视线。

“操，”他的声音颤抖着，呜咽着，“操，不，不，不——”

他的拳头落在地板上，叫喊着，满心挫败。

不，不，不。

剧痛使他失去了意识。


	24. 爱你，离开我

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 耐心点伙伴们，我会尽力更文的<3  
> 另外，qiosang:希望你喜欢这个故事！接下来的几章会紧张起来的我保证;D

玛姬躺在床上，想着金色的头发，温柔的双手，还有马蒂曾经给她的狂热的爱，无论是在床上，还是其他地方。他的蓝眼睛总是微微眯起，闪着愤怒、俏皮或钟情的神气，太容易就会变成激烈的风暴。这秉性最终让他栽了跟头——但这也是她最初爱他的原因。

她就像一直以来那样想着他，闭着眼睛，希望有他在身边。爱与恨在她心里交战，她努力压抑着不在孩子们面前表现出来。她们常常问起他。爸爸在哪？我们什么时候回家？妈妈，为什么外公那么生气？

玛姬对残酷的现实并不陌生，护士的职业教会了她这点，无论快乐还是悲伤，这世界还是会接着转——因此按理说，她知道自己会好起来，这点她从不怀疑。有一天她会找到另一个人，能让她再去爱。她会受伤，但不久之后，她会走出来。

但女儿们让她担心。她从奥德丽的眼里看到一个饱经风霜的女人的影子，一个已经经历过一切的女人，玛姬竭尽全力也无法挽回。她的反应就像她父亲一样：愤怒，恶意。她已经长大了，知道家里出了问题，用她颤抖的小手把一切都挡在外面，叫喊着，把难耐的痛苦发泄在她妹妹身上。她的童年死了，这不公平。

离婚是失落的同义词。

因此，当那天早晨玛姬的电话响起的时候，她还在床上，想着家里的烂摊子。当她听到马蒂迟疑的声音在电话那头响起的时候，她本该觉得生气的，但却感到一种模糊温暖的安慰。

婚姻的结束并没有否定以前的一切，她已经对怨恨感到厌倦。

“马蒂，”她低声说，皱着眉看着天花板，“ 干吗打电话？”

“我，呃，我想……我需要你的帮助，”马蒂笑了一声，声音如此无助，濒临崩溃，这时玛姬才紧张起来，心跳加快了。他的声音很响，像被捂住了，似乎是在用肩膀夹着电话。

“怎么回事？”

“没事……真的，没什么大事，我……”他颤抖着，深吸了口气，“我，呃，摔倒了，伤了手腕。”

警报。恐慌。她听出他在说谎。“不，不对，到底怎么了？你打架了吗，马蒂？上帝——”

“不，不是的，求你了，听我说，我不……不能告诉你。是拉斯特的事，好吗？他有麻烦了，我必须帮他，但不行——我的手动不了。我只想知道有多严重，你来看看好吗？求你了，玛姬？”

玛姬僵住了，咬紧了牙。马蒂在……哭。

“我们有孩子，马蒂。我不会让危险靠近她们的，不管你惹了什么……”

“不是那么回事。”

“那是怎么回事？”

片刻的沉默。断断续续的呼吸。她能想像出马蒂在摇晃着，低着头，紧闭着眼睛，忍着抽泣。

“是拉斯特的事，不是我。我保证。”

她咬着嘴唇。他声音中的痛苦像一把锯刃的匕首，刺痛了她。

“好吧，马蒂。”

“我只是需要你的帮助，玛姬，求你了。拉斯特他……你——你是我唯一能指望的人了，我知道这不公平，在出了这么多事之后……但我只是——需要你的帮助。需要护士和医护人员。告诉我是不是该去医院，我只想问这个。我保证孩子们会没事的，我保证，只要你五秒钟我就再不会烦你了，我保证——”

“我说了可以，马蒂，你在哪儿？”

马蒂颤抖着长出一口气，放松下来。“在家。”

“我马上到。”

 

***

 

她到达的时候，前门没锁。她进了门，恐惧又担忧。

“马蒂？你在哪儿？”

“这儿。”一个颤抖的声音轻轻回答。

她发现他在厨房里，靠着墙坐着，电话听筒放在腿上。他小心地托着自己的手，满脸是还没干的泪迹，但眼神坚定。他随便地向他点了点头算是打招呼，一副公事公办的样子。

“马蒂，”她喘着气，“是谁——”

“是谁不重要，”他把手伸给她，一个乞求的姿势，她畏缩了。“求你——看看就行。”

她犹豫了一下，但最后还是跪下来，小心地拿起他的手。他的脸紧皱起来，但没有抱怨。她认真检查了红肿的肌肉，问了几个问题，让他用一到十来描述疼痛级别。她努力不偏不倚，只把他当做一个病人。

但她做不到，这不奇怪。

“你的左手得上石膏。你的右手也……很糟糕，不过情况还没那么严重。”

他点点头，好像松了口气，站起身来。她看着他，绷着脸，忧心忡忡，也站了起来。

“有人……把你的手腕弄断了？故意的？”

他停住了，俯身在她脸上轻吻了一下。她把眼睛闭上了片刻，让自己暂时沉浸其中。

“谢谢，玛姬。为所有的一切。”

他的声音轻轻拂过她的脸，然后直起身来，示意她离开。她的心碎了，但服从了。现在她必须为孩子考虑，她们是她的第一要务——但她听到了一声再见，意识到分别的时刻已经到来。

直到走到门前，她才鼓起勇气发问。“马蒂，”她开口了，“我必须知道，是……拉斯特吗？是他干的吗？”

马蒂笑了。他显得疲惫又悲伤，但如此可爱，好像还有什么在他内心深处，让玛姬无法理解。比起他们还是夫妻的这些年，他看上去变得成熟了，这点比什么都让她更恐惧。

“如果有需要……你会来找我，是吗，马蒂？”

他摇了摇头，还带着笑容。现在他的眼里又有了泪。

“谢谢你，玛姬。真的。”

他关上了门。


	25. 这次没有代码

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 医生给我开了诊断书和新的治疗方案，因此我终于有望恢复了！不能保证经常更新，但还是有希望的。  
> 同时，准备好伙伴们，故事会越来越刺激哦~

乔喜欢把头发往后梳，那样能让他的面颊和下巴更引人注目，没有头发遮盖，他的眼睛显得更加冷酷坚定。他喜欢穿有领扣的衬衫，挑逗地半开着，露出胸口。他喜欢用皮带紧束着结实匀称的身体，让衬衫紧裹着皮肤。他喜欢在性事中看着镜中的自己。他讲话慢条斯理，让词句从容轻缓地徘徊，用绵长慵懒的调子凸显他高超的智力——在被他按在床上的人耳边冷冷地低语。让他们知道，他多想让他们去感受。冷酷无情的话语汩汩流出，每个字都带着精心的意图，让他身下的人颤抖不已。

乔不会呻吟。他不会喘息，呜咽，或叫喊。他的臀部以一种缓慢、冷酷的节奏挺动，能持续几个小时。与其说是性爱，不如说是心理需求。

想理解他喜欢什么，不喜欢什么，会很有趣。当他把自己和拉斯特分离开来，他就感到一种……缺失。一种失落。那种空虚，他只能用光滑无暇的外表和条理分明的行为来填补。但那还不够。他感觉不到真实。他凌驾于其他人类之上，那有时让他窒息。他想要亲密。他想要拉斯特在他的手下，温暖，狂野，无所遮蔽，他要那种只有他兄弟才能引发的热情。

乔想撕裂他所知道的唯一生活，用它填补自己腹中的空虚。

偶尔，他会找些替代品。比起他真正想要的，在他每个决定背后的那个闪光的顶峰，那只是些虚弱的仿制品。他被一些拉斯特的碎片吸引，那些碎片有时会闪现在某个男人或女人的脸上，身上。某个下巴上相似的棱角，某个嗓音中熟悉的调子，某个人相似的冷漠。好像他能从这些陌生人中收集所有拉斯特的碎片，并把它们拼合为一。

好像那就足够填补他的缺失。

她的名字叫多蒂▪史密斯。她有一双灰色的大眼睛，像郁集的风暴，嗓音还像个孩子，总是无精打采，好像完全心不在焉。乔在一个挤满了人，音乐震天的夜店里遇见她，金发在脑后扎成一个马尾辫，几乎衣不蔽体。她穿着一件相当暴露的短裙，奇怪的是，那让她显得更稚嫩了。有不少男人会因此被她吸引。他们会把她的幼稚当成商品，觉得她在卖弄风骚，乔很高兴他比那些人强。

但其实他并不在乎。他只知道她能给他些东西，而他会接受。他的计划背后甚至没有恶意，一步接一步，完全符合逻辑。他用不着为了满足欲望而伤害她。

他用胳膊环着她，把她拉近自己。她的手在他胸前游移着，哦，他喜欢这样。她娇小的身体依偎着他。他洋洋自得。

“今晚过得不错，亲爱的？”他的手揽着她的腰弯。

“是啊，”她开心地笑着，“你呢？”

“也是，”他带她随着音乐摇摆，轻松舒缓的节奏对乡村舞来说太快了些。他更喜欢其他地点，但这里很适合他的目的。“甜心，能看看你的身份证吗？”

她撅起嘴。“为什么？”

“我可不想干违法的事，你说呢？”

“你可不像那种会在乎的人。”

他停了一下，她那种孩子般无忧无虑的快乐让他好奇。她咯咯地笑着，靠得更近了。他伸出一只手。

“给我看身份证，小美女。”

她皱起眉头，样子很可爱，从裙子下面找出一张卡片。乔的手指碰到它时还有她的体温。它藏在她的内衣带子下面，贴着她的臀部，上面写着她二十一岁，明显是伪造的。

他对此全不在意。

 

***

 

事完之后他就把她扔在一边。当然，他没伤害她，摧毁一个如此顺从的人无法满足他的施虐欲。

她穿上单薄的裙子，用小手摆弄着上面的带子，像电视里那些搔首弄姿的成年女郎似的。她的眼睛闪闪发光，像只小狗，或一头鹿。他知道他不是她的第一次。

他不知道她以后会变成什么样的女人。她是否会被社会的机器吞噬，是否会变得狂野可怕，嘴角流着疯狗似的泡沫，牙关紧咬，气喘如雷。他看见过。怪物是真实存在的，只有深入黑暗才能找到它们的踪迹。它们来自那些悲惨的人，那些被玷污、被抛弃、被嘲弄的生灵。

“我还能见到你吗？”

他笑了。“玩得开心点，甜心。”

怪物从来不能引起他的兴趣。

她出门的时候，一个影子落在乔的旅馆门前的水泥台阶上。女孩刚要出去，拉斯特的手重重地落在门上，把门撑住。她迟疑了一下，抬头看他，但他把她推出门，狠狠地在身后把门甩上。乔僵立在原地，衣服只穿了一半，兴奋的浪潮像交响乐般在他胸中回响。拉斯特的脸被狂怒扭曲了，只有魔鬼才懂。他的眼里有杀气，嘴唇渴望着鲜血。他们站着，喘着粗气，以相同的姿势对视着，这普通的房间被一分为二。分开的两半又再次靠拢，最终重新聚合为一。上帝的每一次呼吸，每一声低语都静止了，再也没有任何力量能阻止他们。

乔的目光落下去。一把利刃，在拉斯特紧握的手中闪着寒光。

终于。

他张开双臂，做出欢迎的姿势。拉斯特向前冲去。


	26. 不要提问，因为答案是战争

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 不用说本章不该作坏榜样——吃了可待因（有鸦片成分的止痛镇咳药）可不能去开大型机器啊~

马蒂跟医生和护士们处得不错，他对他们说我从楼梯上摔下来了，还挤挤眼，厚脸皮地笑笑，相信自己的魅力能把医护人员们逗乐——庆幸他们运气好，没又碰上个家暴的混蛋，在照例把老婆痛打一顿后还要冲别人嚷嚷。毕竟他的伤是典型的殴打伤，难怪他们会有此猜测。施暴的丈夫是一种病，靠着仇恨在人类中代代相传。这点他比谁都清楚。

有几个护士知道他是警察，还有几个饶有兴趣地上下打量他——在以前那会让他目标明确地加大火力放电，因为他的欲望蠢蠢欲动，还因为他无法控制的不安全感。但现在，情况已经完全不同。

一切都变了。

他走出医院的时候，左手上的石膏让他又热又痒，很不舒服。还没走到汽车边，他就发起抖来。苦涩的胆汁从喉咙里涌上来，他呛住了。他跌进车里，拽开车门呕吐出来。

呕吐物溅上了他的车轮。他盯着地下，头晕目眩，努力控制自己，直到差点掉出门外，才从混乱中清醒过来。拉斯特，他想，操，我得找到拉斯特——

他狠狠地把车门拽上，窗玻璃都震得格格响。他发动了汽车，车轮转动起来，紧握着方向盘的右手在抽动。他知道自己根本不该开车——一只手裹着绷带，另一只手打着石膏，脑袋里轰响个不停。他想着今天早晨的事，知道如果自己想得太多，又会忍不住流泪。他会失控。

马蒂知道他必须控制自己。他得保持冷静。该死。

他深吸了一口气。努力想像拉斯特会在何处，努力用理智分析各种可能性——妈的，他到底去哪儿了——而不是每一秒都在想着拉斯特在他的视线之外，而一个能去谋杀一个小女孩的男人会怎么对付他的兄弟——

噩梦。恐怖。拉斯特的影子在马蒂眼前飘动，模糊而扭曲——他的脸上有血，头无意识地后仰着，皮肤死灰，头发上满是尘土。一只手掐着他的脖子，乔张开的嘴贴着他的锁骨——

马蒂扇了自己一巴掌。喘着气。车在路上猛拐了一下。

“ 操。操。”

他必须找到拉斯特。

该死的，他能去哪里？

他努力去思考，努力让自己的脑子回归理性，想像乔的落脚点，拉斯特会去找他的地方，还有——老天，乔会把拉斯特带去哪里，如果他……已经……

马蒂用手捂住嘴。坚硬的石膏磨着他的嘴，他在抽泣，从指尖到脚跟都在发抖。汽车加速猛冲。绝望攫住了他，恐惧像冰冷的手指深深掘进大脑，马蒂眼前出现了拉斯特没有眼珠的眼眶，像两个黑洞，一个残酷的幻像——那笑眯眯的护士递给他的那些矢车菊蓝的可待因小药片让他产生了幻觉——该死，现在马蒂能体会这种诱惑了。他终于明白拉斯特为什么如此沉迷于药物和酒精。他需要异戊巴比妥①来催眠自己，那种透明的白色粉末，也许味道很苦，但能让他像拉斯特那样昏昏欲睡，以前他见过多次了。他想把一切都丢开，喝到人事不省，抽烟抽到喉咙发麻，最后在浴室地板上醒来，面孔僵硬，生无可恋。

他只想结束这一切。

 

***

 

他开了一圈又一圈，直到再也开不动为止。在差点把自己逼疯之后，他终于冷静下来，走进州警总部，向上司咧嘴笑笑，举起双手。

“在楼梯上摔了一跤，”他笑着说，“大概得在桌子旁边呆一阵子了。”

奎萨达也笑了。蠢才。甚至都不想费脑子去查查马蒂的破事。通常情况下他这么蠢相当可恶，也很烦人——操，这个人管着一个警局呢，而缺乏智慧对现在整个执法部门的烂摊子来说可不是什么好兆头——但今天马蒂感谢他。把我的谎话拿去铺你的安乐窝吧，肥佬，他恶毒地想。好像他的每个念头都被典型拉斯特式的愤世嫉俗感染了，但他不愿承认。

“那好，马蒂，伤好之前你就干内勤吧。科尔哪去了？知道吗，算了——给他打电话，告诉他休个假。天晓得，你要出不了任务就没人愿跟那个混球搭档了。”

马蒂的笑容在脸上冻住了。太假了。

“好主意，老大。”

 

***

 

马蒂在他桌子边上坐下来，跟他的猪队友们做着非干不可的重复工作。之后他打开警用步话机，全神贯注地听着里面传出的静电噪音，和间或跳出的人声。他知道自己不可能一个人搜遍该死的整个州——更不用说他完全不知道乔把拉斯特带到哪里去了——但他知道他至少能做这个。他要坐在这里等着，直到发现有价值的消息。他知道办案程序，现在他只能做到这一步。

他不知道会是什么样的消息。一场斗殴。丢弃在河口的尸体。两个面孔相同的男人，深深的致命伤。

谁会赢？

马蒂忽然意识到他也许分辨不出他们两人，这个念头给他沉重的一击，让他几乎昏厥。如果他发现一具尸体……该死，他怎么知道那是不是拉斯特？他拼命地回忆着刻在拉斯特肋部的伤痕，装点在他强健手臂上的纹身。那是他最后的希望。他想相信自己能凭直觉认出乔——死虫的眼睛、啮齿类的脸、掠食者的利齿和嗜杀的本能——和拉斯特全无相同之处。但马蒂已经作警察这么久，他知道事实。归根到底，尸体只是尸体。它们没有区别。死亡最终会把一对孪生子连在一起，就像出生时一样。

“嘿，马蒂，”有人对他说话，“你还好吗？看着一脸倒霉相。”

马蒂心不在焉地点点头。他紧握着笔，肿胀发紫的手指在发抖。

“马蒂？你在听吗？”

马蒂舔了下嘴。“滚开。”

说话的人闭了嘴。一屋子的人都被他的严肃吓住了，不再出声，只有马蒂的对讲机还在嗡嗡响。办公室开心果的形象立刻烟消云散，比值夜警察喝口咖啡还快。他知道他让自己和伙计们拉开了距离。

他差点笑出来。

原来当个操蛋的拉斯特▪科尔就是这么回事。

 

①异戊巴比妥：amobarbital，一种镇静剂和安眠药。


	27. 我失控了，救救我

马蒂开始抽烟了。

这真是自虐，虽然他告诉自己，只不过是用一种沉溺代替了另一种，吸了一肚子有毒气体，就不会把自己灌得不省人事，以至听不见警用电台里响个不停的嗡嗡声。他很高兴奎萨达没有反对他做内勤，因为只要他醒着就要听着这无休止的模糊声响，而且他知道——如果他和任何一个正常人一起出外勤——他们肯定会让他关掉这该死的东西，那他绝对会炸。

谁想阻止他，他会跟他们拼命。

这已经成了一种痴迷，从拉斯特的手握住他的手腕，用能把他挫骨扬灰的力气拧断它的那刻起他就知道。清晰无比地写在拉斯特眼中的痛苦，一直在马蒂心里萦绕不去。拉斯特并不想有意伤害他。拉斯特曾想要安全，曾想让马蒂拯救他，但他爱他的女儿胜过其他的一切，那是最重要的。乔赢了。

现在拉斯特走了。

马蒂无法思考其他事情。他的大脑充满了恐惧。他的梦里都是鲜血。他清醒的时间浸透了冷汗和内疚。他会突然惊醒，被自己有毒的恐惧淹没，五脏六腑都萎缩得像干枯的李子。他急切地扑向床头柜，一只手抓住步话机，另一只手盲目地摸索着烟盒，像个溺水的人，大口喘着气。他的喉咙被堵住了，胃缩成一团，神经紧绷得像炸弹引线，一碰就要爆炸。他听着自己狂野的心跳，快得难以置信。人类的身体简直无法承受。他一定是把自己从里到外翻了个面，就像那教堂大门上钉着的猫，拉斯特慢步走向圣坛，微微抬头，沉思着，望着墙上被枯草和细绳缠绕的木质十字架——

噗通，噗通，噗通，噗通，噗通，噗通，噗通，噗通，噗通，噗通，噗通，噗通

马蒂快死了。

找不到拉斯特的每一天，他都觉得自己快要死去。他的手在恢复，但那只证明了时间在流逝，他痛恨被自己的身体如此背叛。粉碎了他的妄想，把防腐处理过的希望像个礼物似的打包送到他面前，带着疯狂的笑。

你永远找不到他。永远也找不到。

马蒂不再去酒吧，也不再自慰。除了基本生存必需的活动，他什么也做不了。他觉得自己正在变成拉斯特，一点一点地变成他。

 

***

 

日子一天天过去，一个星期又一个星期。他无法控制那些梦。噩梦，他能忍受，因为它们已经成了生活的一部分，无论白天还是黑夜——但那种梦他更受不了。关于拉斯特的梦。

哲人般的拉斯特，染上了尼古丁印迹的手指带着天然的优雅慵懒。眼眶发红，含着泪的拉斯特，卷发垂在额前，两颊因为哭泣和有毒的药片而变得潮红。躁动不安，怒目而视的拉斯特，握紧拳头对抗着世界，好像那就能掩盖自己的脆弱。杀气腾腾的拉斯特。喋喋不休的拉斯特。天才与痛苦并存。

在马蒂的客房里的拉斯特，把衬衫拉过头顶，被下午的柔光染上深棕和橙黄的色彩。他的头稍稍偏向一边，嘴唇微微张开，似乎想让马蒂从后面靠近他，用手抚上那鸟儿般单薄的肋骨，贴紧他，感到他的颤抖，把手伸进他的衬衫，触摸他的伤痕。马蒂听说过爱这个词，但从没有真正明白它的含义。这么多年该死的婚姻之后，他终于明白了爱一个人意味着什么。哦，他死了，化为尘土，他在骨灰瓮里，灵灰龛上，陵墓之中，在那些保留着已成为灰烬的无用之物的地方。因为他现在终于明白他无法否认自己的感觉，但已经太晚。他知道他应该更努力地去抗争，无论拉斯特多想离开，他都不该放弃。

他必须找到拉斯特。这是唯一重要的事。

唯一重要的。


	28. 无论勇敢还是惊惶，我们都倒下了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 因为手伤没好，本来没打算更新的，但Qiosang发了篇文来催更~~ (｡>‿<｡)♡ 所以我想还是先把这几章写好的稿子发出来~  
> 很好奇诸位对本文的发展有什么想法……

待命。准备推进。

控制3号车辆，控制3号车辆。

车牌号RKE-1-2-7。

长官，请重复。

6-1-4，前进。

收到了吗？

没有收到。现在派人过去。

司机在15点整确认死亡。

附近车辆立即前往支援，2-2-8.

有人收到吗？中心待命。①

马蒂觉得他简直像在做梦。他点起一支烟，吸了一口，又把它放下。他看着自己微微发颤的手，想着拉斯特的那套狗屁哲学，现在他真的理解了。他明白了在自己身体里有个陌生的灵魂是何感觉。明白了被内心的焦灼之火焚烧殆尽，变成行尸走肉意味着什么。明白了住在一间烟雾笼罩，门窗紧闭的屋子里，呼吸着陈腐冰冷的空气是怎么回事。他明白拉斯特为什么喝酒，明白那种可恶习惯的吸引力，他不情愿地吸着那肮脏的烟雾，每一口都甘之如饴。

他明白了什么是一蹶不振。

他明白了惩罚的意义。

餐桌上放着对讲机，无穷无尽的大小罪案在上演着，噪音充满了整个房间。他还没有着手调查，因为还没有任何一件重要到能引起他的注意。

等着。等着。等着。

他歪着头，看着下午的阳光把他手中的烟染上一层暖色。这时一个声音把他从麻木状态唤醒。

敲门声。

他从椅子上站起来，肌肉绷紧了。他静静地把烟摁熄在已经满出来的烟灰缸里，从桌上拿起枪，慢慢吸了口气，想着拉斯特在这种情况下会怎么做。他会多么勇敢，而又多么坚忍。

但他不在这儿。

从拉斯特那里继承来的失眠让这个声音放大了无数倍，马蒂的思想在大脑中轰响，就像对讲机里发出的噪音。他的嘴唇扭歪了，眉头拧成了结，努力保持冷静。他的眼睛模糊了，紧握着枪的手贴着大腿，靠着门，等着一把利刃穿透木板。

“谁？”

他费劲地问了一声，努力让声音保持平稳不发抖。他还完全不适应，没有足够勇气去应付一场没有把握获胜的争斗。

“我是玛姬。”

她的声音像往常一样冷静柔和。他眨了眨眼，全身放松下来。他打开门，看着她，才想起手里还拿着枪。他垂下眼睛，把枪藏在后裤袋里。

“怎么——”

“你来干什么，玛姬？”

她美丽的绿眼睛睁大了，柔软的嘴唇张着，一脸震惊，岁月在她光滑白皙的皮肤上印上了可爱的痕迹——他几乎想吻她。亲爱的玛姬，她总是保持着优雅，以及他从没能坚守的诚实。他虚弱地笑了笑，因为他已经精疲力尽，像烧尽的香烟。他知道这一眼就看得出来。他知道自己伤痕累累，摇摇欲坠，满眼疲惫，皮肤松弛，像放得太久的水果，脆弱不堪，渐渐走向腐坏。

“今天是探视的日子，马蒂。你的探视日。”她停了一下，等着回答，抱起胳膊，“怎么了？我们……我们之间有问题，马蒂，但你一直对孩子们很好，她们还等着见你呢——”

“我现在去见她们不合适。”

他看到她脸上闪过愤怒和担忧的神色，看到她的喉咙收紧了。他被她迷住了，他爱她的力量，她的生气，她不变的从容。他不明白自己当初是为什么赢得了她，最后又为什么让她走。

他看着她。对讲机又响了。他太沉迷于她的眼睛，漏过了他一直等待着的线索。那微弱的声音简直像个诅咒。

警员编号2-4-8-1.在红钟旅馆发现疑似入室抢劫。现场有打斗或凶杀痕迹。

中心回复。使用正确代码，杰瑞西，你个懒鬼。

快派个该死的法医来，你们这帮混蛋，旅馆老板缠着我不放，就因为地毯上有摊血，看着像是有一阵子了。那家伙得重新装修房子了。

 

① 这一段里有些美国警用代码的对应含义我还没查到，所以就原样先放上来了。


	29. 我崇拜沉迷

他没有请玛姬进门，但她的到访的确提醒他现在正在干的事情是非法的——他意识到自己必须掩人耳目。装作愚钝无知，这样不管之后这事会怎样结束，他都能说自己对拉斯特的失踪毫不知情。

“联系不上科尔，”第二天他告诉奎萨达，咕哝着拉斯特的名字，好像那名字没有在他心上狠狠戳了一刀。“那家伙大概又一个人开溜了，也不告诉我一声。”

“呃，”奎萨达向马蒂正在恢复的手点点头，“你好得差不多了——想让我给你换个搭档吗？我很高兴让你摆脱那个头号混球。”

马蒂耸了耸肩，好像奎萨达的话没让他难过，好像一切还像以前一样，他还是那些伙计们中的一员似的。

“其实我不在乎多做点文书工作。干得越多交抚养费就越容易不是。”

奎萨达同情地笑笑。马蒂离开了他的办公室。

成功的感觉并没能抵消他的恶心感，他的胃拧在一起。

 

***

 

午休时间，马蒂开车出去兜了一圈。他不知道自己想去哪里，但拉斯特的影子一直在眼前挥之不去——颀长懒散，瘦削而优雅，从路边走出来，鹰隼似的凝视着世界。马蒂忽然猛踩刹车，呼吸卡在喉咙里，心脏狂跳不止，拉斯特的名字差点冲口而出——

一个年轻人在路边盯着他，邋遢的棕色眼睛，脸也没刮，手里捏着一包薯片，只是个愣头小子。马蒂简直想对他吼，因为他不是拉斯特。

“有事吗，先生？”

他都没力气去回答。

他只想着，我得喝一杯。


	30. 恐惧

马蒂坐在他的厨房里，在桌边看着太阳升起，看着晨光在拉斯特生锈的公寓钥匙上闪闪发亮。那是他在打扫厨房的时候找到的。当他认出那东西的时候，脑子一片空白。

他失神了。

有什么在他耳中嗡鸣，和恐慌情绪正相反。是空白。他感觉不到自己的身体，不再受它支配。他在别的地方。

他感到些模糊的东西。不属于他的声音。不可辨认的形象。另一个人的感觉。太阳升起来了，新的一天又开始了，但他还坐在那里。

为什么，拉斯特，一个声音在低语，你为什么离开？

我本可以救你。


	31. 负面的性产生的血脉

乔慢步走进自己的房子，好像做什么都慢吞吞的。他的前厅一尘不染——当他从容不迫地从中走过时，鳄鱼皮鞋在硬木地板上发出脆响。没有壁炉架上的照片，没有令人舒适的东西，也没有任何家居色彩。

他脱下皮手套，放在厨房的桌子上。取下他的斯泰森毡帽，同样把它放好。然后是警徽，配枪和手铐。他冷静地剥掉了警察的伪装，像爬虫蜕去了皮。他用手掌抚平了头发，轻叹一声，走过房间打开冰箱。

“你饿吗？”他问。

这问题是向拉斯特说的。他坐在角落里，双手绑在背后，双脚也被绳子捆在一起。

捆绑是附加措施，因为拉斯特已经被用了大量的速可眠和异戊巴比妥，保持着麻醉状态，但还没有丧失意识。真是讽刺，在他还自由的时候，他会自愿去搜寻这些东西。巴比妥酸盐。安定。安眠酮。地西泮。环苯扎林。吗啡。可待因。羟基安定。药片和针头，还有它们那些改变现实，蚕食意识的功效。拉斯特不知道乔到底从哪里弄来这些东西，但他已经被塞饱了药，简直像个人形药房——拉斯特醒了，感到乔的手在他身上，把一根针头刺进他的胳膊，带着恶意的轻柔，那已经毫不奇怪。嘘，嘘，乔会轻声细语，而拉斯特还是会挣扎，只是不想让这成为习惯。

他知道如果他能获得自由，会落下严重的药物依赖。

只要他还能出得去。

乔哼着歌，从冰箱里拿出一盘用保鲜膜包好的芝士焗金枪鱼。拉斯特看着他，四十瓦的冰箱灯刺痛了他的眼睛。厨房里很安静，从来就是这样，乔没有电视机，他也不喜欢收音机。

乔打开烤箱，把保鲜膜拆开。这种家居气氛简直诡异。

“用不着跟我冷战，拉斯汀。你真像个小孩。”

“操你。”

拉斯特饥饿的嗓音像砂石一样粗粝。乔停住了。他的动作有一丝犹豫。

他把盘子放进烤箱，关上门，把包装纸扔进垃圾筒。他转向拉斯特，不慌不忙，面无表情。拉斯特根本就没想做无用的抵抗。

他知道接下来会发生什么。

乔捏住拉斯特的下巴，用另一只手扇了他一掌。拉斯特被迫咳出一口气，咬紧了牙。他很快恢复了镇静，就像一直以来那样。乔俯视着他，若有所思地歪着头，揉着自己的指关节。他的眼神冰冷。寒冰般的蓝眸，午夜般的黑瞳，全是该死的空洞——如果不是他活生生地站在面前，拉斯特绝不会相信有哪个人类会有如此巨大无边的空虚。

拉斯特瞪着他。

乔叹了口气，好像拉斯特还是这么孩子气。好像拉斯特的手脚没有被绳索束缚，血液里也没有充满药物。

“你不该这么没礼貌。我是你兄弟。这道理你该懂。”

拉斯特磨着牙，尝到了血的味道。

“笑一笑嘛，亲爱的拉斯汀。不然我可要用刀子了。”

 

***

 

乔坐在餐桌边看报纸。焗菜的味道香气扑鼻，拉斯特的肚子叫得更响了。他努力不弓下身去，但还是忍不住蜷起了膝盖，唾液从嘴里涌了上来。

他已经三天没吃东西。

烤箱定时到了，乔从椅子上站起来。叮的一声，让拉斯特瑟缩了一下。

“老爹过去经常做焗菜，”乔戴上手套，打开烤箱。“你记得不？”

拉斯特努力吞咽了一下。“记得。”

那像是一种承认。一种妥协。

是的兄弟，我记得我们的童年。我们在一起，就像过去，多年以前我们就该这样。也许你能杀一条狗，给我涂上它的血，你这个天杀的该死的疯子——

乔拿出一个盘子。拉斯特盯着它，意识到今晚可能又要挨饿，让他感到一阵恐慌。他把眼睛从乔那边转开，但太迟了，他们的目光相遇了。

——斯德哥尔摩综合症，被你的兄弟绑架了，你该死的亲兄弟，你看着他的眼睛，知道他在玩弄你，像猫玩耗子一样——

药物让他的头脑昏昏沉沉，充满饥饿引起的幻觉，他觉得自己的头垂了下去——

——你想摆脱这操蛋处境引起的幻觉，噩梦变成了现实，你无法逃脱，无法逃脱，无法逃脱，无法逃脱——

他挣扎着找回自己的意识，正好看见乔在笑。

 

***

 

后来，乔吃着饭，而拉斯特抖得厉害，牙齿都在打架，碰得咯咯响，就像在磨着骨头。乔终于大发慈悲。

“现在我再问一遍。你想吃饭吗？”

饥饿紧紧攫住了拉斯特，他发着抖，眼前一片模糊。他点头，痛恨自己差点就开口乞求。女儿的脸像诅咒一样在脑中飘动，他向她的幻影恳求着，求你，求你，对不起，我得吃东西，我会为你复仇，我发誓，但我必须先吃东西，吃东西，吃东西——

泪水涌进他的眼睛。他甩掉眼泪，喷着鼻息，恨自己软弱无力，无法战斗。饥饿能把人击倒，即使是像拉斯汀▪科尔这样的人也一样。

乔站起来，像蛇伸展开身体从地面升起来，充满纯粹的力量。他一手拿着盘子，另一只手拿着叉子，像只掠食动物似的靠近拉斯特。拉斯特想闭上眼睛，但没这么做。他的内心有什么崩塌了，眼泪又涌上来，他知道乔看得见。

他屈服了。

乔在他面前跪下来，用叉子叉了食物，送到拉斯特嘴边。

拉斯特想吐出来，想尖叫，他想用双手掐住乔的脖子，拧断他的颈骨。

但他张开了嘴。叉子的铁齿划过他的嘴唇，他忽然幻想乔把叉子深深插进他的喉咙，当场要了他的命。

但乔没有。他收回了叉子，拉斯特嚼着食物，闭上眼睛。操，太好吃了，他快饿死了——

多么幸福。

多么安慰。

他又睁开眼睛，看见乔的脸上现出一丝笑容，软化了他的神情，让他死寂的眼角出现了皱纹，嘴角微微牵起。这表情如此的人性化，拉斯特马上移开了目光，为其中的含义所战栗。乔想迫使他接受自己的爱，这令他恐惧。

乔欣喜地轻轻吐了口气，手指抚上了拉斯特的前额。他把一绺头发从拉斯特眼前拂开，靠得更近了些。

“看着我，拉斯汀。”

拉斯特照做了。好像他还能有其他选择似的。

他们互相对视着。两个一模一样的影像，却没有镜子。乔笑了，好像今天是他的婚礼。幸福的欢愉。

“我知道我们能把这一页翻过去，你和我……”他停了一下，声音温柔又亲切，好像拉斯特是他心爱的孩子。“我们可以慢慢来，不用急。我有耐心。只要你需要，我可以永远等下去。”

拉斯特的脸扭曲了，他哭了出来，呜咽着，抽泣着。“好。”他看到乔的脸上露出了喜色，看到乔的眼睛垂下去，俯身过来，吻了他的兄弟。拉斯特感到乔的呼吸吹在他的面颊上，他歇斯底里地颤抖起来，但抑制住了。乔的嘴唇碰上他的，他努力保持不动。乔的手指爬上他的脖颈，抚摸着他的下巴，他还是一动不动。直到乔轻轻呻吟一声，闭上眼睛，有片刻时间，从不放松的他放下了警惕。

就是现在。

拉斯特从背后抽出了胳膊，他用一片碎玻璃割断了绳子，手指鲜血淋漓。他把乔扑倒在地。


	32. 肾上腺素改写了我的大脑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 谢天谢地我的健康状况有了好转！已经出院而且恢复良好！所以不用说，我一定要趁还好的时候尽量多写:)多谢大家的耐心等待:)

拉斯特回来的那个晚上，马蒂已经快油尽灯枯了。

不管他到哪里，都会有人奇怪又担心地盯着他看，他那些朋友们多少次拉他出去吃饭，他都不愿离开自己的桌子。他不再说话，几个小时才勉强开一回口，因为成天的焦虑已经让他的嘴唇干燥皴裂。他头痛不止，颈后像有锤子在敲，持续的压力让他瘫在桌边，咖啡机里的咖啡和他最喜欢的酒吧也不能缓解多少。

那天晚上他努力把自己拖回家，步子沉重，两脚酸痛，胳膊下夹着一堆文件。他成了一台不停运转的机器，没有抱怨，没有休息，直到终于回家，坐在厨房里，茫然地睁着眼。对讲机的嗡嗡声让他时而出神，时而惊醒，在恍惚和狂乱之间来回交替。拉斯特公寓的钥匙还在被他发现的地方。他的头发，曾经像羽毛一样柔软，蒲公英一样金黄，现在却疏于打理，蓬乱纠结，被恐惧的冷汗弄得毫无生气。他的眼睛，过去总是生气勃勃，感情充沛，现在却死气沉沉，被持续的痛苦变得麻木不仁。病态的冷漠，不幸限制了他的视野，失落使他干涸枯萎。

他迷失在对拉斯特的回忆中，游离在希望之外。愤怒是他的本能，但长时间以来他一直在努力控制，等待着用上这份愤怒的时机。等待着再次看到乔的那一天。

多奇怪，如此痛恨一个人，虽然他和你爱的人如此相像。

那天夜里，当他走进闷热的夜色，皮肤上潮湿的感觉让他发抖，一只手落在他的肩膀上。他咬着牙，努力压下反射性的怒气——同事们的纠缠不休总让他气不打一处来。不管是哪个倒霉蛋，只要没给他带来该死的消息，他都准备回身给对方脸上来一拳。但他听见一声空洞的喘息，像喘不过气的濒死之人发出的咯咯声。

他还是转过身，因为这么长时间之后，他已经习惯于等待，而对拉斯特忽然出现已经不抱希望。

世界忽然停止了。

马蒂站在那里盯着拉斯特的时候，一切都奇怪地变慢了——对方也回瞪着他，带着同样不敢相信的神情。

拉斯特的脸边淌着血，粘稠而温热，从他的左眼边滴下来。他的嘴张着，像马蒂记忆里一样柔软。他比以前更消瘦，棕褐色的皮肤已经变成灰土的颜色，蜡一样惨白。他的衣服——法兰绒衬衫和旧牛仔裤——被撕破了，污迹斑斑，满是尘土。马蒂闻到他的气味——汗臭和不幸的气息。马蒂天天相伴，已经如此熟悉的味道。拉斯特像一个幻像，漂浮在水泥地上面，棕色的卷发被血打湿了，在头顶的荧光灯下闪着微光。马蒂远远地听到文件掉在地上的声音，意识到那堆报告文件已经从手里滑落。

他在做梦。一定是。

拉斯特的眼睛充血，好像是被重击过。左眼下的皮肤肿胀发青，已经红肿发炎，无疑是拳头留下的痕迹。他咧嘴笑了，脸皱缩起来，伤口周围淤青的皮肤绷紧了。那表情简直不像他。

“看见你太好了。”

马蒂忽然被拽回了现实。那缓慢的，拖长的声音，击中了他的最深处——他往后踉跄了几步，想大声叫出来，歇斯底里地发抖，他意识到这是真的，这是真的，这是真的，他妈的是真的，他回来了，在这里，就在我面前——

拉斯特笑了。最后的笑，好像再也没有机会。

然后他瘫倒下去。

马蒂立刻扑到他身上，大声叫人找救护车，脱下他的外衣，按住拉斯特头上深深的伤口——

操，他不知道，不知道这会有多糟，因为他已经什么都想不起来，他疯了，拉斯特在这里，他在这儿，他妈的就在这儿，马蒂无法呼吸，他喘不过气——

有几只手抓住他，想把他拉开，他抓住拉斯特不放，不让别人把他们分开。不能再和他分开。不能。

他听见自己的声音在乞求。在很远的地方。他只记得拉斯特脸上柔和的曲线，他皮肤上的鲜血。他紧闭的眼睛和张开的嘴唇，如此温柔的表情。

求你，求你，求你，求你，醒过来，你不能这样，你不能死，求你

好像在其他什么地方，另一个人在恳求。在其他什么地方，另一个人在哭。

马蒂听不见了。

 

***

 

他发现自己朝天躺着，出神地盯着乌云密布的夜空。身下是坚硬的沥青地面。

“你见过有谁这么疯过吗？”

“操，还以为他会把那些人杀了。他们只想把科尔弄上救护车。”

又有几只手在他身上，戴着手套的手指拨开他的眼皮，用小手电筒照他的眼睛。他模糊地记得应该躲开这光照，但他动不了。还不止这样——他不知道怎样挪动自己。

“他休克了。”一个权威的声音宣布。“送他上救护车。”

 

***

 

马蒂的手软绵绵地垂着，救护车拐了个弯，他的胃里翻起一股恶心。在麻木状态下，他还记得发生的事，想坐起来。焦急在他心里翻滚，他满脸通红，喘不过气，每个细胞都充满了炽热的怒火，一个念头像熔炉在燃烧。他要保护拉斯特，他要战斗——

“安静点，先生，你得冷静一下——”

又有几只手按着他。他反抗着，嚷着谁也听不懂的脏话，完全丧失了理智。他们给他打了一针，缚住他的双臂让他躺下。他抽搐起来，发出一声哭喊，感到药物起了作用。

他的头歪向一边，医护人员放开了他。他的眼睛模糊了，想努力保持清醒——这时他的目光才集中在旁边的担架上。拉斯特躺在那里，闭着眼睛，嘴唇张着，呼吸在脸上的塑料面罩里形成了雾气。一个护士向他俯下身，叫他的名字，想唤起他的反应。

马蒂记得的最后一件事是拉斯特弯曲的睫毛。


	33. 我不能呼吸，所以你能恢复

他的脑子好像塞满了湿棉花，眼皮粘在一起。他动了动手指，想找回自己的意识，觉得手肘内侧一阵刺痛。

他在输液。

马蒂呻吟了一声，试了几次才睁开眼睛。眼前一片模糊，乳白和浅蓝，是褪色的医院天花板，像预料的一样空空荡荡。一片霉迹在墙面上留下了斑点，是当前美国医疗系统资金不足的明证。

床边人的动作引起了他的注意，让他瑟缩了一下。

“嘿，嘿，是我。”

马蒂睁大了眼睛，恐慌又回来了。玛姬看着他，神色疲惫而担忧，棕色的卷发垂在浆洗过的护士服上。

“他——他还活着吗，玛姬？拉斯特他——”

“是的，他活着。”她轻轻碰了一下他的胳膊，把他压下去。“你休克了，他们只能给你打镇静剂。”

马蒂骂了一声，揉揉眼睛。“我得——”

“你必须等着，马蒂。”

“不，我要见他，玛姬，该死——”

“警察要来问你话，”她轻声说，“他们想知道你是不是……了解什么。拉斯特的伤……”她吞咽了一下，眼中显出痛苦的神色，马蒂知道她一定已经见过拉斯特了。“……很重。”

他用不着掩饰自己的恐惧。

“你知道些什么吗？你伤了手腕，把我叫去的时候，是不是——”

“我们打了一架，好吗？拉斯特和我，我们想把事情说明白，就这样。有些事让他不安，但不肯告诉我。之后他就走了，我不知道他去哪儿了。也许……也许我该想法让他说出来，但你知道我们的。你知道他什么样。如果他不想说，谁也问不出来。”

玛姬是个聪明的女人。她听得出弦外之音，她很清楚他在恳求她，明白如果有人问起，马蒂在求她为他说谎。她脸上的担忧消失了，代之以了然的神色，他知道她做出了决定。她必须为孩子考虑，而马蒂给她指了一条退路。

她慢慢站起来，抚平制服的前襟。

“……我希望你明白自己在干什么，马蒂。”

 

***

 

讯问没花多长时间。没人真的怀疑他干过什么，可悲的是，拉斯特的名声已经说明了问题。奎萨达私下过来看望。

“我知道这一阵……够你受的。又是枪击案，又是离婚什么的。如果你需要时间，马蒂，不用急。拉斯特从来就不让人省心，但我知道你们俩关系不错。”

马蒂点点头，嘴抿成一条线。“我能见他吗？”

奎萨达向门口歪了歪头。“行，去吧。”

马蒂跟着他出了屋子，把病号服的后面拉在一起，心里暗骂着医院的规定，奇怪为什么不能穿自己的衣服。去拉斯特病房的路上，他注意到一个红头发的护士，大大的绿眼睛。他记得她也在救护车上，于是在经过时给她一个充满希望的笑容，为自己的胡闹道歉。她也回以微笑，他想，终于有件事正常了。

他们终于到了拉斯特的病房。奎萨达停下了，让马蒂先进。马蒂看着他，畏缩了，差点想寻求帮助。有一会儿工夫，奎萨达的眼神像是理解了他，平时的愚钝忽然变成了明智，这让马蒂觉得意外。

“去吧，”奎萨达和气地说，“我在外面等。”

马蒂用力咽了口唾沫，走了进去。奎萨达在他身后轻轻关上门，但马蒂没有听见。

除了拉斯特，他什么也注意不到了。

 

***

 

人们在病房里来来去去，但马蒂还呆在这里。他不是重点关照的病人，所以没什么人注意。而且似乎也没什么人来探视拉斯特。马蒂等着什么人走进来，来自拉斯特的过去的幽灵，但没有人来。

拉斯特脸上红肿的部分现在变深了，成了李子般的紫红，越来越黑。眼睛下面出现了一大块淤青，肿得连眼睛都睁不开。他的面颊和下巴的优美线条，他充满力量的柔韧身体……一切都显得不一样了。他的手上满是深深的割伤，手指包扎着，脸被打肿了，扭歪了。他的鼻孔下有一根呼吸管，放在唇弓上面。他的嘴唇裂了口子，血凝结了，一直延伸到下巴，头上紧紧包着绷带。

马蒂想拆开绷带，看看损伤有多严重，想确定这些伤没有他记得的那么严重。过去的几个小时，过去的几个月，都在狂乱中变得模糊了。

他觉得自己撞上了一堵墙。在无休止的恐惧之后，被猛地截停了。

他完全不知所措。

在护士们都忙着照顾别的病人，没人进屋的时候，马蒂关上门。他回到拉斯特的床边，听见自己的心脏在肋骨下狂乱地跳动。他拿起拉斯特的胳膊，动作很轻，好像他是玻璃做成的一样。他打开护士包扎在他右臂上的绷带，小心地解开，露出下面丑陋的缝线，然后——

——有纹身。

马蒂颤抖着呼出一口气，觉得自己在发抖。看见这只可怕的鸟，他从没这么高兴过。

谢天谢地，这真是他。他妈的，谢谢，谢谢，谢谢——

他瘫倒在拉斯特床边的椅子里，宽慰，焦虑，恐惧，无数的情绪让他颤抖不止。

“你个混蛋，”马蒂喘息着，又把绷带包扎起来，泪珠从他的睫毛上落下来，滑过面颊，滴在下巴上，他笑了。“你个混蛋，你怎么活下来的？”

拉斯特当然没有回答。马蒂包好绷带，用夹子固定好。一个念头忽然冒出来，把笑容从他脸上抹去了。

如果拉斯特在这儿……

……那该死的乔又在哪里？


	34. 为你自己造成的混乱吃惊

马蒂很走运。当医生终于把拉斯特弄醒的时候，马蒂不在，自从拉斯特被收治以来，他第一次离开医院。他离开只是因为护士们赶他走，他们说他需要休息，而且他会打扰病人。打扰病人，真是扯淡，拉斯特还昏迷不醒呢。最后他还是让步了，只因为玛姬说服了他。

因此，他接到电话的时候，他正在自己家里。

“他们把拉斯特弄醒了，”玛姬说，声音里有明显的歉意，“我完全不知道会这么快——”

他挂了电话。

 

***

 

马蒂的车在医院停车场里刹住。他冲进医院，跑上楼梯，在癌症病房迷了会儿路——该死，这地方简直像迷宫——终于找到了正确的病区。他在拉斯特的病房外停下，大口喘着气，心都跳到了嗓子眼。操。操。他紧张得要命。

他走了进去。

拉斯特的床空着。被单拉开了，输液管空挂着，各种仪器也关了。

马蒂想转身出去，向护士嚷嚷，问他们把他的搭档弄哪儿去了。这时拉斯特从旁边的卫生间里走出来。他穿着一件病号服，简直算不上是件衣服，他的头发滴着水，贴在额头和颈后。他身后的浴室里传出流水声，随之而来的还有一团水汽。拉斯特青紫的嘴唇湿漉漉的，叼着一根没点着的烟——裹着头部和胳膊的绷带也湿了。马蒂并不奇怪，因为如果有谁会对保护伤口缝线那套嗤之以鼻，那就是拉斯特▪科尔。

拉斯特站着，看着马蒂，眼睛半闭着。薄薄的病号服贴着他的胸口。

马蒂咧嘴笑起来。他想说点什么，想说，你还活着太好了，但还没等他说话，拉斯特就从嘴里拿出香烟，开了口。

“你有火吗？”

马蒂眨了眨眼。“见到你我也很高兴，混球。”

拉斯特耸耸肩，回身向病床走去。他的病号服背后没有系好，马蒂看到了一点他裸着的后背，一直向下到光着的脚踝，他赶紧转开眼睛。黝黑的皮肤上满是淤青和红肿。

拉斯特在一个贴着“病人衣物”标签的塑料袋里翻了一阵，马蒂在旁边看着，目瞪口呆。

“……你觉得还好吗？”

拉斯特从袋子深处翻出一个打火机，拿到被打肿的脸前。

“现在好多了。”他小声说，声音被嘴里的香烟挡住了。马蒂动了动，把重心移到另一条腿上，看着拉斯特点火，不知所措。他不知该说什么。不知接下来会怎样。

“……就知道你一醒来就会要烟抽，靠，”马蒂不自在地笑了笑。“不过你从哪儿弄来的？”

拉斯特把打火机扔在床上，又伸手在袋子里翻。他拿出一堆衣服，把它们卷成一团，马蒂看到那上面凝结的血块，打了个冷战。一时间，拉斯特裸着的后背僵住了，紧绷着，好像想把这堆衣服扔到屋子那头。

“……拉斯特，你……你还好吗，伙计？”

拉斯特没有回答。他一动不动。

马蒂靠近他，犹豫着伸出手，触摸他的肩膀。“嘿，伙伴——”

拉斯特从他身边走开，穿过房间，把衣服扔进垃圾筒。他的眼睛仍旧半闭着，沉重而冷漠。马蒂不知道这是怎么回事。他以前见过创伤，他很了解。干了这么多年清除罪犯的工作，他非常熟悉被摧残的人所受的痛苦。他不知道拉斯特背负着什么样的地狱，何等的混乱造就了他的个性。他以为会看见眼泪和颤抖，就像他第一次请他来家里吃饭那天一样。他没指望拉斯特把一切想法都和盘托出，但该死的，他的确希望能略知一二。

“拉斯特——”

“袋子里还有东西吗？”

马蒂瞥了一眼。“没有了。”

拉斯特点点头。他深吸了一口烟，又吐出来。“好吧，带我离开这该死的地方。”

 

***

 

拉斯特一言不发。他坐在马蒂的副驾驶座上，抽着烟，病号服松松地挂在身上，手上裹着绷带，脸上布满瘀伤。要是在以前，马蒂会过多地注意拉斯特几乎赤裸着在他身边这事，但他不想对他瞅个不停。事情很奇怪。拉斯特的表情空洞，他的个性好像已经流失殆尽。

“你，呃，”马蒂清了清嗓子，“警局的伙计们要跟你谈，他们会问你发生了什么事。我想他们知道你……被绑架了。”

拉斯特轻哼了一声。

“你担心了？”马蒂旁敲侧击，想让他多说点。

拉斯特盯着挡风玻璃。

“不，”过了一会儿他轻声回答，“我不担心。”

“……你知道你得编个谎吧？”

“嗯。”

“他们还不知道你让你兄弟去杀人，如果被他们发现了——”

“我明白。”

马蒂慢慢吐了口气。他皱着眉，眉头都拧在一起。为拉斯特着想，他不想表现得太忧虑，但那太难了。

“放松点，马蒂。”拉斯特建议，边说边吐出一口烟，香烟松松地吊在嘴角，快掉下来了。“结束了。”

马蒂皱起眉。“那……什么意思？”

“结束了就是结束了。”

“别兜圈子，”马蒂强忍着怒火和恐惧，让嗓音保持平稳，“别自作聪明了，拉斯特，求你。其他时候都可以，现在不行。”

“我尽量吧。”

“妈的你说结束了到底什么意思？你是不是……杀了他？你杀了你兄弟？”

拉斯特缓缓眨眼，没有回答。

“老天——”

“我不想谈这个，”拉斯特的声音柔和了些，“我……不知道他是不是——”

马蒂看着他。他眼神萎靡，茫然失焦。烟灰掉在膝盖上，他也没有去掸。

“到底发生了什么事，拉斯特？”马蒂低声说。

拉斯特没有回答。


	35. 我们这样生活让我心碎

拉斯特再次开口的时候，马蒂正把车开进他家的车道。他四下张望着，疑惑地皱着眉，紧闭着嘴，一绺湿漉漉的卷发垂在额头上。马蒂忧心忡忡地看着他，盯着绷带上新出现的一块湿渍。他不想绑住拉斯特的手脚，好确保那些缝针的地方不会因为沾了水而渗血。

“我们为什么来这儿？”拉斯特问，声音低沉，喉结在皮肤下上下移动。马蒂盯着他。

“……怎么？你想回医院去？”

“不，”拉斯特转过头，茫然地看着马蒂。“我们为什么到这儿来？”

马蒂明白了他的意思，笑了一声。“怎么，你——你真以为我会留你一个人在你那个狗窝里？你现在这个样子一天都活不过去。老天。”

拉斯特居然好意思拉长了脸。他手拿着烟，放在大腿旁边，已经快到底的烟在他手指间静静燃烧着。“该死，我是成年人了。”

“对，没错。而且你前一阵刚被绑架过。所以就听我的，行吗？”

拉斯特现出一个奇怪的表情，介于做鬼脸和笑容之间，眼中有痛苦的神色。他笑出了声。

“怎么，”拉斯特笑着，声音却不对，呆板又冷漠。“我们要玩过家家了，嗯？”

马蒂皱起眉毛。他想再问拉斯特一遍，你还好吗，但他知道答案。他得小心行事——不能表现出过分的关心，至少在弄清楚拉斯特和乔之间到底发生了什么事之前。他忽然想到他可以明哲保身。抽身离开，让拉斯特自己去应付他的麻烦。

仅仅想到这个，就让他看不起自己。

“对。你有问题吗？”

拉斯特踌躇了一下，好像没料到马蒂会这么说。他们日常的戏闹和玩笑不见了。他有点懵，像是不知道马蒂每次张嘴会说出什么话来。

“……没有，”拉斯特慢吞吞地小声说，“马蒂。”

马蒂点了点头。听见自己的名字从拉斯特嘴里吐出来，他喉头发紧，这并不奇怪。很久以前他就知道，拉斯特的轻蔑和傲慢的屈尊态度只会让他兴奋，像一丝不挂的学生妞似的。他下了车，走过去帮助拉斯特，但拉斯特轻松地自己从车上下来，让他觉得自己很没用。拉斯特的病号服被车门挂住，他大腿的曲线露了出来。他把衣服拉下来，马蒂想吻他。但他知道有一道不可逾越的界线。以前不行，现在更是绝对不可以。

拉斯特看着他，好像心知肚明。马蒂转回身，努力告诉自己在干什么。

“要我帮忙吗？”

拉斯特摇摇头，一瘸一拐地走进房子。

 

***

 

拉斯特好像从没来过这里一样，他走来走去，在马蒂的房子里到处看，茫然若失，眼里带着好奇的困惑。马蒂用最大的努力控制住自己，没有去干涉他。他忙着做饭，只为让自己有点事情干。

他想拥抱拉斯特。他想抱住他，靠近他，吻他的额头，贴着那把他弄得像个健忘病人似的该死的绷带，对他喃喃低语。他想修复一切，在床上握着拉斯特的手，抚摸他，听着他喘息，咒骂，要马蒂给他更多，更多，更多……

他不能。他知道他不能。

但他还是忍不住渴望着。

“你还好吗，拉斯特？”他用勺子搅着用冰箱里找出的剩余物资做的意大利肉酱。

没人应声。

后来拉斯特低声说：“我很好。”

他希望听到谎话。真可笑，他本该对此感到担忧的。

 

***

 

他们在马蒂的餐桌边面对面坐着，吃着饭。拉斯特换了衣服，扣子系得歪歪扭扭，遮住了他的缝针和绷带，好像不这样就要散架似的。一切都很正常，直到马蒂想起那天晚上拉斯特做的烘肉卷，想起他们那时是多么接近，多么像一家人。

他冷静的伪装崩塌了，他想哭。

“拉斯特，”马蒂的声音发着抖，“看着我好吗？”

拉斯特照做了。他的眼睛好像是画出来的，如此冷漠和空洞。他的嘴松弛了，嘴唇闭着，手里摆弄着叉子。

“到底……”马蒂用力吸了口气，苦笑了一下，努力显得让人安心，“你到底出了什么事？告诉我，求你。”

他没有恳求，他没有说请。拉斯特应该知道。他应该看得出来，这件事多么折磨马蒂。

但他显得并不关心。

“时候到了我会告诉你的，”拉斯特冷淡地说，“等我准备好的时候。”

马蒂咬着嘴唇，摸着下巴，用手抹了抹脸，好像这些动作能掩盖他的担心，装成毫不在意似的。事情不对劲。他了解创伤，他知道创伤什么样，但这……不是。

“好吧，”他让步了，声音还在发抖，“我会等。你保证到了合适的时候就告诉我，好吗？”

拉斯特点点头。“好。”

他的眼睛转回盘子上，继续吃饭。

马蒂一口也吃不下了。


	36. 我带着刀来

整整两天，马蒂轻手轻脚地在拉斯特旁边来来去去，努力控制自己的情绪，而拉斯特却像一潭死水。有时他好像在奇怪的时间撞见拉斯特，他走进房间，看见拉斯特站在那儿，吸着烟，呆望着虚空，好像能看到未来，而那比现在有趣得多。他穿着太大的衬衫，衣服裹着他瘦骨伶仃的身体，袖口卷到手肘。一次马蒂回到家，发现拉斯特站在起居室里，只穿着衬衫和内裤。他结实的大腿让马蒂惊得说不出来。

“搞什么，拉斯特？你没衣服穿？”

拉斯特歪着头，向空中吐出一口烟，“天太热了。”

马蒂咬着口腔内侧，舔了舔嘴唇，慢慢呼吸了几次，然后走进厨房，把买来的东西放下。

“你的绷带发黄了，”他说，“我得看看，确定你没问题，行吗？把你从医院带出来玛姬已经说了我半天，我可不想让你死在我手上。”

拉斯特耸了耸肩。

“你的手怎么样？要是你能暂时戒一阵子，别整天拿着烟，也许能让它恢复得快点。”

他这么说，只想引起拉斯特的反应。只想听他对自己的建议嗤之以鼻，说一声操你，马蒂。

但拉斯特什么也没说。

他不知道过去的两个月到底发生了什么。他不知道拉斯特怎么受的伤，不知道他是不是赢了这场战斗，拧断了乔的脖子，或是……用其他方式摆脱了他。不用说，马蒂睡不着觉。完全睡不着。奇怪的是，拉斯特却睡得很好——自从马蒂认识他以来，拉斯特从来就睡不好。他常常醒着，看谋杀案手册，不停地灌酒，或是吃药——好像用遗忘来麻痹自己是他的人生目标。但现在他却像普通人一样，很快就坠入梦乡。这……太奇怪了。

第一天夜里，马蒂偷偷往他屋里张望，看见他蜷着身子侧躺着，睡得很沉，像个小孩。奇怪的不安感爬进他的心里。拉斯特……不会侧卧，他会平躺，或者趴着。到底怎么回事？

也许只是因为避免弄疼伤处，让他改变了睡姿，或是——也许你得了该死的妄想症，傻瓜。

一切都似乎不一样了。但他不能相信自己看到的是否真实。他陷入了自己造就的绝望深渊，而摆脱这种状态需要调整他的判断。他不知道这种怀疑是不是那次悲剧造成的遗留影响，也不知他的判断是否还准确。

虽然他情愿不去想它。

直到那天夜里。

他在自己的卧室里听到车轮的声响，猛地惊醒过来，想着乔会趁他们睡着来杀他们。他进了拉斯特的房间，发现他不见了。马蒂冲出门外。

他正好看到拉斯特的车消失在路上。

 

***

 

他跳进车里，想追上拉斯特，但开上主路耽搁了时间，拉斯特已经走远了。他猛击了一下方向盘，咒骂着。他回到房里，把墙上打出了一个洞，然后给自己倒了一杯劲头猛烈的威士忌，才坐下来。他告诉自己这没什么。拉斯特一向无拘无束，他总会离开，只是时间问题。

黑夜慢慢流逝，直到太阳升起。马蒂忧惧不安，一刻也没闭过眼。他在房间里走来走去，大喊大叫，拿东西出气。别在腰带上的步话机响个不停。

早晨七点左右，拉斯特回来了。

马蒂跑出去迎接他，又气恼又担心。

“你他妈的上哪儿去了？混蛋，你刚消失了两个月，又在半夜里往外跑，也不告诉我一声？你个该死的王八蛋！”

拉斯特下了车，平静地看着他。马蒂拿不定主意，是一巴掌扇掉他那副漠不关心的表情，还是把他拉进怀里。

“回答我！你去哪儿了？”

拉斯特考虑了一下，眯起眼睛，这时马蒂才注意到拉斯特嘴角上一块新出现的瘀伤。

“操——”马蒂睁大了眼，伸手触到拉斯特的脖子，一把把他拉过来。“怎么回事？谁干的？”

拉斯特没有躲开。他舔了舔嘴唇，垂下眼睛，轻轻叹了口气，知道这次非得做出个解释不可。

“去了一家酒吧，想喝一杯可能有用。可能惹了什么人，打了一架。”

马蒂没有放开他。“你身上一点酒气也没有，你个大骗子。天啊拉斯特，听着，”他的声音带上了绝望，“事情不对劲，告诉我，别再遮遮掩掩了，好像你能把一切都扛下来似的。”

拉斯特挣开马蒂的手，向房子里走去。马蒂看着他走开，愤怒又迷惑。

 

***

 

马蒂希望那之后气氛会有改变，也许在他们吵架之后，他们会觉得尴尬或不自然，但并没有。拉斯特还像以前一样，一点也没有不满的表示。马蒂越来越担心——而且，必然的，也越来越愤怒。

所有的一切在他心里翻腾，终于忍不住冲进拉斯特的房间，想激起拉斯特的情绪。

“我们得谈谈，”他心烦意乱，几乎说不出完整的话，“拉斯特，看着我。”

拉斯特合上正在看的书，照做了。他的表情还是一片空白。

“我——我很担心你。不能这么下去了。我得知道你消失的时候到底发生了什么事，为什么你变了这么多。”

拉斯特看了他一会儿，然后慢慢从床上站起来。

“我——”马蒂的声音发抖了，满含着忧虑，他想，该死，我不能让他看见我哭。“我想帮你。”

拉斯特在他面前稳稳地站着，胯部微微往一边歪着，眼睛半闭着。一副厌烦的样子。

“为什么？”

马蒂皱起眉头。“……什么？”

“为什么你会想帮我？”拉斯特向他走近了一步。马蒂后退了。

“因为——”马蒂难以置信地笑了，“你是我的朋友，混蛋——”

“不，”拉斯特又向他靠近，他的声音变得低沉，他的眼神沉稳——忽然他脸上燃起一丝从回来之后从未有过的生气。但那样子很可怕。那是——

……饥渴。

“该死你什么意思——”

“那不是你想帮我的原因。老天。你没那么无私。”拉斯特靠得更近了，马蒂觉得自己的背碰上了墙。他紧张起来，满心恐惧，每个部分都在下意识地喊着危险，危险，危险——

“拉斯特，你到底在说什么——”

“我想……”拉斯特越来越近，他喘息着，一只手按在马蒂头边的墙上。“现在该是我们承认现实的时候了。”

马蒂僵住了，疑惑敲击着他的大脑，像心跳一样响。拉斯特吻了他疯狂跳动着的脉搏，温热的舌头像烙印般落在他的皮肤上。

“你怎么——”

他想挣脱出来，低语着，声音颤抖。拉斯特吻了他，很用力，平滑而真实，感觉比马蒂想像的还好——马蒂的大脑短路了，这是真的——这念头让他呆若木鸡，无法动弹。

“操……”他喘息着，半心半意地挣扎了一下，想让他住手。

“别，”拉斯特喃喃地说，用胸部和双腿的力量按住他，他的身体像一件武器，紧贴着他，“别动。嘘，马蒂，嘘，让我……”

他的手滑下马蒂的身体，慢慢地向前挺动胯部。

“……让我触摸你，像这样……就像这样，马蒂……”

他的声音还是如此平板和冰冷，如此不对劲，马蒂知道自己应该感到害怕。但他的理智已经摇摇欲坠，更别说能稳稳地站直了，他只能努力不让自己在拉斯特懒洋洋地摩擦着他的时候倒下去。

“这——不是你，拉斯特——”

拉斯特吻了他。

“你以前从不想这样——”

拉斯特解开了马蒂的裤子，把手伸进去。

“这不对——哦，上帝，拉斯特——”

他呻吟着，头垂到了拉斯特的肩膀上，颤抖着的双臂慢慢环住了拉斯特。拉斯特笑了，好像觉得马蒂如此可怜，正如他预料的一般，因为马蒂回吻了他，全心全意地，抱紧他，不愿分开——

他的手伸进拉斯特的衬衫，想把它脱掉，摸索着拉斯特肋部的弹痕——

他摸到了光滑无暇的皮肤。

他忽然醒悟了。

一切都停止了。真相狠狠地击中了他，让他的大脑一片空白。全明白了。空洞的表情，无特征的冷漠，还有那该死的不一样的睡姿。

拉斯特从没回来。他在两个月之前失踪了，自从他收到信的那天早晨，马蒂就再也没见过他。所有的一切都是诡计。

他吻的不是拉斯特。

他吻的是乔。


	37. 洗脑

拉斯特大口喘着气，他的肩膀和胳膊像火烧，疼到已经没有知觉。他满手是凝结的血，努力挣扎着，黑色的血块从深深的伤口上剥落，拉扯着皮肤。他能感到捆着手腕的绳子松了，让他有机会挣脱。一个月来的折磨已经把他耗尽了，快要分崩离析，被肿胀发炎钝化了的疼痛像针扎着他的手，让他呜咽起来。但绳子越来越松，渐渐滑落，他的呜咽变成了咆哮。像一只落入陷阱的动物，还留着原始的求生意志。

他扭动着，环视着厨房，奇怪乔为什么选择把他关在这里。但说实话，其实他知道得很清楚。他的胃在饥饿地吞噬自己。

把一个快要饿毙的人关在盛宴旁边，立刻就能把他逼疯。

阳光残酷地照进乔一尘不染的窗子。真讽刺，外面又是灿烂的一天，这让拉斯特——衣服撕破，浑身是血，满脸瘀伤——显得更加悲惨。他也许已经命悬一线，饿得奄奄一息，被打得遍体鳞伤，超过了正常人的极限。头发垂在脸上，他闭上眼睛，努力呼吸，侧躺着，用力挣扎。他憔悴的脸瘦削塌陷，像只被扼杀的鸟，邪恶的幻象栩栩如生地在他眼前晃动。被血浸透的羽毛。镊子似的小小鸟嘴，可怜地张开着。骨头被那个施虐成性的孩子扭断，压碎。

他拉扯着绳子，觉得自己的手在流血。

他兄弟的影子在冰箱旁边，膝盖上都是泥土。那张应该是孩子的脸上带着死人般的漠然。

不，这不是真的。这他妈不是真的。

那孩子靠近了，拉斯特痛苦而徒然地企图挣开双手。肩上的疼痛更厉害了。

我得出去。是药物——只是药物的作用，我能应付，我当过该死的卧底，瘾君子，我能做到——

拉斯特咬着牙，满心恐惧，像着了魔似的盯着那双软皮的学生鞋一步一步向他走过来。

他不是真的——他不是，他是——

那孩子弯下腰，把一只鸟放在拉斯特脸边，血从它剖开的胸膛中滴下来。

拉斯特无法移开视线，他眼前模糊了，视野颤抖着。

但之后——

我是真的。

她向下看着他，小小的嘴唇在说话，他听不见，但能感觉到，从内心的最深处。她的头发是栗色的，像他一样，她的裙子是白色的，上面有粉红的小花。是她那天穿的裙子。

阳光穿过她，照着她柔软的脸颊。乔不见了。她如此稚嫩，胳膊圆圆的带着婴儿肥，天真无暇。只是个小女孩儿。他的小女儿。

我是真的，她对他说，爸爸，我是真的。

他觉得绳子松了。他发出一声破碎的悲鸣，用手撑起身子，从地上爬起来，他想找到她，把她抱在怀里，让她安全——

但她消失了。

失落撕裂了他，重又把他击倒在地。

他哭了。

 

***

 

他哭着，直到回想起来。

马蒂。


	38. 你腿间的交叉火力

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 呃，其实我并没想把这章写成这样，但还是写了。。。因此读者们在阅读之前我务必要警告一下。记得“杀手乔”里那个鸡腿场面吗？嗯……本章就是出自那段。警告哦。

马蒂应该继续装下去的。

他应该继续吻他，应该弯身靠着乔，呻吟着，好像相信那个触摸着他的男人真的是拉斯特。他应该更聪明点，给乔一个假象，让自己能利用他的弱点制服他，比如咬掉他的老二，或用指头戳瞎他的眼睛。

但他没有。

他明白过来的那一刻，整个人都僵住了。写进所有温血动物遗传基因中自我保护的古老本能，使他一瞬间陷入纯粹的恐惧。乔的嘴唇贴着他的，他张嘴喘着气，双手呆着不动，贴着乔胸口的皮肤。他的动作像个傻瓜似的泄露了他的思想，乔也停住了动作，他这才意识到。

两人都停住了。

之后，马蒂猛地抬手，用手肘撞向乔的下巴。乔往后一退，马蒂就冲了出去，穿过客厅跑进卧室，拽开他的床头柜。他从抽屉里抓起枪，指着门口，摆出射击姿势，好像这样就能掌握局面。他无法呼吸。他喘不过气。拉斯特不在这里，该死的他无法呼吸——

除了自己疯狂的喘息，他只能听见缓缓靠近的脚步声。乔正在从客厅走过来。

“来啊，”马蒂喊着，拿着枪的手在发抖，“来啊，你这个杂种。”

我要杀了他，我要杀了他，我要——

拉斯特

我需要——

拉斯特在哪里？该死的在哪里——

乔出现在门口。他衣冠不整，嘴唇发红，头发凌乱——想起是自己把乔弄成这样，一股火热的憎恶击中了马蒂。他想起几秒钟前，乔还把他压在墙上，摩擦着他，像是想操他到下个世纪。恐惧在马蒂的脑子里掀起一阵旋风，他能做的只有努力稳住呼吸。枪，他告诉自己，我有枪，我能控制局面，他妈的控制局面——

“举起手来，”他嘶嘶地说，“举起手来，马上。”

乔的双手在腰间游移了一阵，慢慢地举起胳膊，表示投降，一副懒洋洋的厌烦神色。“如果你杀了我，就永远找不到他。”

马蒂的大脑停转了，一片空白。这话不是真的。不可能是真的。一个刺耳的嗡嗡声在他的耳边响着，他觉得眩晕。

我——刚把拉斯特找回来，我——

不，那——

那不是他——

“你——你这个变态，你把他怎么了，他在哪儿？”马蒂声音虚弱，惊恐万状，他想，不，不，这不对，我不能这么软弱。

“他在哪儿？”他重复了一遍，这回在喊，“拉斯特在哪儿？”

乔面无表情地打量着他。没有回答。当乔开始动作的时候，马蒂浑身打了个冷战。

他开始解开衬衫的扣子。

“你——”马蒂用枪指着他，好像那就能掌控目前的一切。“你他妈在干吗？”

乔没有停下。他的衬衫敞开了，露出了他的躯干，和黝黑光滑的皮肤。

“停下。”

乔没理他。

“我说停下——”

“你有个机会，马蒂。”

马蒂觉得自己快要昏倒了。嗡鸣声更响了。“闭——闭嘴——”

“他永远不会要你。像你想要他那样。”

这话狠狠击中了他，让他几乎倒下。他的喉间发出一个细微的声音，如此无助，他看见乔的眼角浮出一丝胜利的笑意。那不是微笑。比那更恶毒。马蒂踉跄着后退，枪在手里颤抖。

乔脱掉了衬衫。衣服慢慢地滑下他的肩膀。

“但你能得到我。”

马蒂又往后退了一步，感到膝盖后面碰到了床垫边缘。

“他——”马蒂几乎说不出话。他的嘴唇麻木了，恐惧让他的话模糊不清。“他是你兄弟。”

乔靠得更近，近得能让马蒂感到他呼出的热气。马蒂不知接下来该怎么办。不知道如何才能战胜他。

乔伸出手，像是想去夺枪。但他没有。他抓住马蒂的手腕，让他的枪指着自己的下颚。乔用空洞的眼睛看着他，马蒂简直无法相信——无法理解面前的人到底缺失了什么。乔俯身向前，用自己的喉咙顶住枪口。马蒂的手感到对方的皮肤，他往下看去，发现自己的手按着乔的前胸。他不清楚这是怎么发生的。

“我能为你装成他，”乔轻声说，“你喜欢吗？”

“我——我要开枪了。”

乔贴得更近，枪口滑到了他的耳边。马蒂的手放松了。

“你想让我变成他？听我说爱你？”乔的眼睛阖上了，他贴着马蒂，在他的面颊边低语。他的嘴唇很暖，马蒂感到自己越来越硬。他不明白为什么，不懂到底怎么回事。在这之前，他从没和男人接过吻。

“我——我不——”

“你想让我这样？”乔喘息着，偏过头，舔过马蒂张开的嘴唇，“靠近你？”

“住手，告诉我拉斯特——”

“我爱你，马蒂，”乔呻吟着，“天，你尝起来真好——”

马蒂觉得呼吸都停了，自己在发抖，眼睛也闭上了。他不知自己怎么会这样。直到他感到一只手揉捏着他的胯部，脑中才警铃大作，震耳欲聋。

他用枪顶着乔的脖子，迫使他后退。

“别，碰，我。”

乔停住了，然后慢慢后退。他的计划没有奏效，显得相当恼火。马蒂喘息着，怒不可遏，脸涨得通红。

他把枪放在乔的两眼之间，顶住他的前额。

“告诉我他在哪里，马上。”

乔的眼睛眨也不眨。“不。”

马蒂怒吼着，枪在乔的皮肤上顶出了印子。他又恢复了神智，只想着找到拉斯特。他又能控制自己了。该死的，他能控制局面。

“明白吗？嗯？你想死？我现在就能崩了你，就在这儿——”

“动手吧。”乔建议。

“你——你这个疯子，你以为我不敢？”

乔没费心回答。他抡起胳膊，用流畅的一击从马蒂手里把枪夺了过来。马蒂根本没意识到发生了什么，等他反应过来已经太迟了，乔一脚把他踢倒在地板上。他立刻想爬起来，但冰冷金属的触感阻止了他。

他向上看着那把枪。乔微笑着俯视他。

马蒂想跳起来，想尖叫，想搏斗，但他动不了。他跪着，连动一动都不敢，因为有把枪顶着他的头，而遇见拉斯特之前，他一枪都没开过。他不习惯这样的暴力。

“现在，安静点，”乔轻声说，声音柔和，让人恶心，“不然我会剥掉你的脸皮，把它戴在我脸上。明白？”

马蒂吞咽着。他觉得自己要吐了，但他还是点头。乔也点了点头，那只能被理解为一种扭曲的同意。马蒂不知道自己还能不能保住性命，也不知道怎样才能活下去。

乔的枪往下移动。顶住马蒂的嘴。

“张嘴。”

马蒂瞪着他。乔叹了口气。

“多数子弹都被设计成有进无出地击中目标，马蒂，你这把枪是史密斯韦森629型，装着空心弹。这种子弹——尤其在这种近距离——不但会穿透皮肤，打碎骨头，而且因为它进入后会爆开，会造成大面积创伤。你的头盖骨会向内塌陷，从枪管处炸开，你活命的机会微乎其微。我可不想花整个晚上在墙上刮你的脑浆和牙齿，然后把你的尸体扔进河口，所以我强烈建议你照我说的做。”

马蒂想哭。冰冷的寒颤穿过全身，但他无法反抗。

他张开了嘴。

乔把枪管放进马蒂嘴里，同时缓缓吐了口气。直到这时马蒂才意识到他在干什么。他嘴里充满了枪油的苦味，金属摩擦着他的牙齿，他只能张大嘴唇含住枪管。

“嗯……”乔低声哼着，“好孩子。”

泪水涌进马蒂的眼睛，怒火烧着他的脸。

“这枪不大……”乔轻声说，把枪管更深地推进马蒂的喉咙，“……但现在用正合适。”

马蒂闭上眼睛，祈祷自己在别处。任何地方。他膝下的地板硬邦邦的，他知道接下来会怎样。他有过让别人用嘴为他服务的经历，知道怎么做。他伸出舌头舔着冰冷的钢管，吮吸着枪管，好像真的喜欢干这个似的。他听见乔猛吸了一口气。

“睁开眼睛。睁开，看着我。”

马蒂照做了。乔的眼神明亮而锐利，马蒂只能努力不被枪管噎住，不把自己的头甩开。

“我不明白拉斯汀怎么受得了你，”乔舔了舔嘴唇，像一条冷血饥饿的爬虫，渴望着杀戮和肉欲，没有一丝悔恨。“你让我恶心。”

马蒂简直想笑出来。好像现在他还在乎侮辱一样。

“不过，”乔的呼吸加快了，“我承认你这样……挺让人兴奋的。我倒想看看你被人操是什么样子。大概因为这个拉斯汀才留着你。你想让我操吗？”

马蒂发出了一点声音，无助的呜咽，乔笑起来。他开始推动枪管，让它有节奏地在马蒂的嘴唇间进进出出。

“加把劲。”

马蒂照做了。他的两腮裹着枪身，塌陷下去。他应该设法逃脱，但已经什么都想不到。他的大脑停转了，已经无法连贯有效地思考。他只有一个念头，照他说的做，他才会饶你不死。

“这就对了，”乔喘息着，“对，对，就这样。我打赌你希望是他，嗯？我打赌你希望操你脸的是拉斯汀吧。”

乔抓住他的头发，把枪捅得更深。马蒂呜咽着，双手挣扎着摸索乔的大腿，本能地想把他推开。

“继续吸，来啊。”

马蒂跪着，浑身颤抖，他的肩膀发抖，喉咙被粗糙的金属边缘磨得生疼。乔的指节顶着他的嘴，用力把那把枪推向深处。

这时他听到了。门开关的声音。

他的前门。

他的眼睛仍然盯着乔，装作什么都没注意到。

但他用余光看到一个人影进了门道。乔的眼睛在兴奋中闭上了片刻，他冒险瞥了一眼——他僵住了，眼泪夺眶而出。他如释重负，但随之而来的是羞耻。

拉斯特在门口。

 

乔又攥紧他的头发，马蒂把眼睛转回乔脸上，疼痛让他又呻吟起来。他知道拉斯特能听见，知道拉斯特看着这一切，他简直想一死了之。

“就这样，就这样。”

马蒂不敢再往旁边看，但他感到人影移动。拉斯特靠近了。他看见寒光一闪，一把刀就要插进乔的后背，或切开他的喉咙。第一次，希望照亮了马蒂的心。

然后——

不，不，不——

他看见乔的手指扣住了扳机。


	39. 一败涂地，我不知道发生了什么事

马蒂闭上眼睛，准备迎接死亡。

跪着，嘴里插着一把枪。他不想就这样死，但他以前从没如此认真地考虑过死亡的问题。那应该是拉斯特热衷的游戏。

他想最后一次睁开眼睛，只想看看拉斯特的脸。但他不想再看到那把枪，不想再看到乔，明白这一刻，他什么都不是。他会在自己家里死去，怀着对搭档的爱，和前妻的龃龉，以及与孩子们的疏远。他的牙在金属上咯咯响，时间停止了。他听见一个声音，他并不认为有什么特别，他想，是枪声，我死了，我死了，我死了，我死了——

他游离开去，时间漫长无尽。无依无靠，世界上的一切都与他失去了联系。他裹在自己造就的思维之茧当中，被恐惧隔绝起来。

他疯狂了。


	40. 溶解与缀合

他醒来的时候，一切都没有变。光线还是一样，时间好像还停留在那一刻。但他的脸贴着地板，身体瘫软无力。有人在摸他的脸。他觉得好像已经过去了好多年，但他意识到——某种程度上——他刚才经历了一次惊厥。他的精神崩溃了。有几秒钟时间，他的意识飘离了，破碎了，而现在以错误的方式重新拼合起来。像错位的拼图。

有人的手在他脸上。有人在喊他的名字。

“不——”他闭着眼睛，虚弱地挥着手想把那些挡开。“不，别——”

“马蒂，看着我——”

“别碰我，”他喊着，“别碰我——”

“是我，是我，马蒂，求你，该死的把眼睛睁开。”

他们的声音一模一样。该死，他们的声音一模一样，马蒂已经被骗过一次。他还闭着眼，好像那样就能逃离这个现实，只要他能……放弃自己。让自己分崩离析。

“不，不，马蒂，别这样——坚持住行吗？看着我，妈的，你能不能——”

那声音中带上了绝望。

“我们——我们是搭档，你和我。你第一次请我去家里吃饭，你说玛姬告诉你不能再拖了，所以你非让我去不可。记得吗？那天我来帮你割草，你气得差点在孩子面前对我动手，记得吗，嗯？马蒂？你这个模范老爸？”

拉斯特好像想用刻薄话让他摆脱恐惧。很高兴你终于认真了一回，有一次他曾说过。好像“认真”就能赦免马蒂杀死另一个人类的罪。

抱着谨慎的希望，和难以理解的恐惧，马蒂睁开了眼睛。一张脸俯视着他，双颊凹陷，面如土色，破裂的嘴唇流着血。同样的卷发，同样英俊的面孔，马蒂多少个夜晚都在梦着他——但他无法分辨，他看不出区别——

“如果真的是你，你的伤疤，”他低声说，声音嘶哑，咳嗽着，在地上看着对方，“如果真的是你，给我看，给我看你的伤疤。”

他伸出手，颤抖地摸索着，拉斯特明白他的意思。他拉起衬衫，布已经磨破，被血浸透了。他抓住马蒂的手腕，把他的手按在有伤痕的皮肤上。马蒂吸着气，有点换气过度，头贴着地板，想把自己从刚才的失神中唤醒。拉斯特的肋部在他手下起伏，好像他吸入的每一口气息都流进了马蒂的身体。

他们坐着，呼吸着，像过了一辈子那么久。

“没事了，是我，操，”拉斯特叹了口气，声音像马蒂一样伤痕累累。“我们必须起来，马上。我要你站起来，我得在他的血干透之前处理他。”

……他的？什么血……

这时马蒂才意识到那声音是什么。他用发抖的胳膊把自己从地上撑起来，看着躺在地上的乔。他的颈动脉被割断，热血静静地涌出，浸湿了马蒂的地毯。现在他想起来了。他等着一声枪响，听到的却是一声窒息的咯咯声，一个垂死的人咽下的最后一口气。

马蒂盯着尸体。他摇晃着，从很远的什么地方，拉斯特的手扶住他。

有个人死在他面前，这事全无意义。他的脑子没有反应。

他的大脑一片空白。

“你杀了他，你杀了你亲兄弟——”

“他想杀你。”

“上帝啊，上帝啊，拉斯特——”

马蒂吐了。吐在地板上，就在他的膝盖边。他听见拉斯特骂了一声。

“我会处理好吗？呆在这儿别动——”

“不，不，你——”马蒂费劲地站起来，觉得天旋地转，站立不稳。“你——你被绑架过，不，不，我要帮你，让我来做。”

拉斯特看着他，面孔紧绷着，满脸忧虑，疲惫让他的蓝眸变得晦暗，长时间的囚禁使他满脸病容。马蒂怔怔地眨着眼，忽然意识到拉斯特就站在他面前，情绪在胸中翻腾，让他难以呼吸。他清楚地意识到，拉斯特还活着——

他把拉斯特拉进怀里，拥抱他。

他紧抱着他，紧紧抱着，好像只要他不松手，就能让一切恢复完整。

然后他哭了，他觉得自己一定是疯了，因为拉斯特也在哭。他在马蒂怀抱中呆立着，抽泣让他瘦骨伶仃的身体颤抖起来，他瘦削的双手抱紧了马蒂的后背。

拉斯特的嘴贴着马蒂的太阳穴，下巴靠着马蒂的面颊，抱紧他，努力压制着哭泣，脸都扭歪了。

他们崩塌了，只有彼此可以依靠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 如果你们以为都没事了，那可要大吃一惊啦，哈哈~


	41. 有太多要相信，又有太多要否认

马蒂好像在从很远的地方看着自己的手。

一切都变慢了，模模糊糊，虽然他知道他在和拉斯特说话——后者以简短的词语回答——他不懂那些从自己嘴里发出来的声音。他的下巴在上下移动，但声音从很远的地方飘过来。他的嘴唇冷漠地开合着，却什么也听不见。

他们把乔用地毯包起来，卷了又卷，乔的头软软地耷拉着，靠着肩膀，脖子被割开了。他的血在地毯上留下一块污迹。马蒂想着肥皂和自制的清理方法。他盼望玛姬在这儿，穿着有向日葵的花裙子，跪在地上擦地板。她很会做家务，知道所有马蒂没有耐心去记的东西。

他怀念那些简单的日子，希望能让自己沉入那些温暖的回忆，但在当下的危机面前，那些东西很快消失了。托住他的头，拉斯特对他说，托住他的头，我好把他包起来。

乔黝黑的脸还是暖的，松弛了。他还没变僵硬，出现尸斑，嘴唇青紫——那会更难办。事实上他还是显得……像活着一样。马蒂盯着他没有生命的蓝眼睛，想弄清楚到底发生了什么事。

他还是不太明白。无法把他的意识和现实对接起来。

他知道他们杀了人。他知道拉斯特杀了人。但刚才（乔的枪捅进他的喉咙，乔在他面前喘着气，像热天里的狗，脸上燃着邪恶的兴奋）和现在的差别……太古怪。一切都不对。他无法集中精神思考。乔看上去好像会随时会活过来。马蒂无法再看他空洞的眼睛，所以他移开了目光。

他想，最后总能把这一切都搞明白。

他能确定的是拉斯特回来了。他就在这儿，这是唯一重要的。有两个月的时间，马蒂都活得像台机器——现在他也该这样。他得让自己有逻辑，有条理，像机器人一样，直到恢复正常。他的身体会机械地行事，而思想之后才能跟上。

因此他看着自己的手。他只是做事，不问问题。他把车开出车库，拉斯特把他兄弟的尸体搬进车后厢。马蒂下车去帮他，这时他才发现拉斯特跛着脚，身体歪向一边，手腕滴着血，裤腿卷起来露出了脚腕。拉斯特把车厢关上，走到驾驶座旁边。

“你干吗？”

拉斯特拉开车门。“开车。”

马蒂从他旁边伸过手去，在车门上推了一把。砰的一声，车门在他手下关上了。拉斯特瑟缩了一下，睁大了眼睛。

“见你的鬼。”

拉斯特虚弱地笑了一声，眼皮疲惫地跳着。“别这么烦——”

马蒂把他推到车厢上。胳膊按着拉斯特的锁骨，愤怒像毒药一样在他血管里翻滚。拉斯特僵住了，佝起肩膀，伤痕累累的身体在马蒂手下屈服了。

“给我好好听着，拉斯特。”马蒂喊着。“你伤得这么重，站都站不住，我才不会让你跟没事一样，就收起你殉道者那套吧。”

“马蒂——”

“就这么办，你他妈的给我进去，我把乔的尸体带去河口。明白吗？”

拉斯特闭上眼睛。马蒂觉得他在发抖，把他按得更紧。他想听到回答。

“你他妈的听懂了吗？”

拉斯特点点头。马蒂放开了他，拉斯特无力地靠着汽车，肩膀松垮，头低垂下去。他的头发乱糟糟地垂在脸上，但他依然很美。马蒂开始明白，无论这世界如何伤害他，拉斯特的美都不会变。

“对不起，马蒂。”他低声说，含糊而破碎，就像第一次来马蒂家吃饭的那个晚上。马蒂攥紧拳头，又松开，摇着头。

“别担心了。”

“这不是……你的事。他对你干的——”

马蒂向他挥出一拳。

拉斯特往旁边踉跄了一步，捂着脸，眼泪涌了出来。马蒂退缩了，明白这是自己造成的。但他忍不住伸出手，把拉斯特的脸捧在手里，仿佛是爱人的一个粗鲁的拥抱。如果有人看见，一定以为他要吻他。

“闭嘴，”马蒂的声音冰冷，如此单调和空洞，他简直不认识自己的声音。“再也不许提了，听见吗？”

拉斯特吸着鼻子，努力点了点头。这时马蒂才发现他的手指在拉斯特脸上留下了痕迹，他意识到自己该放开拉斯特。他眨着眼，试着触摸拉斯特的脖子，他不想……

他不想伤害拉斯特。

我……在干什么？

他不知道发生了什么，不明白自己为什么做那些事。世界朦胧起来，真实又不真实，聚拢又分裂，变成了一堆超现实的杂合。拉斯特颤抖的嘴唇让他的大脑高速旋转着，失去了控制。

“你……”他听见自己的声音说，迷惑又无力，“你回屋去。我来处理这个。”

他转身上了车，开出车道，没有回头看拉斯特。他还在努力把自己的思绪弄清楚。


	42. 我要带你去河里，让我们永远在水中游弋

马蒂的车在路上静静地飞驰。他的眼睛盯着前面闪动着的两片圆光，仅有的意识就系在他的车头灯上。他听到喊声和车喇叭声，才发现在自己意识游离的时候偏离了车道。他脚踏实地地站在拉斯特面前的时候，觉得自己在飘荡，而现在他在驾车行驶——他觉得自己简直像在飞。

夜色像流动的色带，薄纱般在黑暗中掠过。他不知道夜已经这么深了。他甚至不知道自己在哪里，直到停下车，他的脚挪动着，之后站在了外面的空气中。静默的水流在他面前，像个漆黑，空洞的谜，乌黑的水面掩盖着它不可测的深处。他深吸一口气，尝到一种病态的甜味，河口处的死水发出的腐朽气息。他知道，就是这里了。

这是从什么时候开始的？

马蒂无法回答这个问题，因此他绕过汽车，发现几英里内只有他一人。该死，他一定是在辅路上迷路了。回家会很麻烦。

他打开后厢，盯着那个笨重的包裹。他知道那里面是什么——忽然之间，他无法让自己去碰它。

尸体。一具尸体。

乔——

他死了，他死了，他不能——

不能做什么？不能做什么？他对你干了什么？他对你干了什么？

这问题嘲笑着他，让马蒂眩晕。一股突然的急切，恐惧和愤怒攫住了他。他把地毯拉过来，焦躁地用手撕扯着。

“让我看，”他大声说，完全没意识到自己在说话，“让我看你该死的脸——”

过了一段时间，他的手指才利落起来，抓住地毯粗硬的纤维。他把地毯扯开。乔的头无意识地歪在肩膀上，眼睛呆滞，瞳孔散大。马蒂看着他，害怕他会动，而且——

他真像拉斯特。

那卷发，钻石般的眼睛的形状，下巴的轮廓，他的嘴，他的唇——

“不，”马蒂抗议着，“不，不，不——” 

他想起自己打了拉斯特。想起自己举起胳膊，指节碰上拉斯特的脸颊，拉斯特从他身边退开。他想起鲜血。想起一把刀，切进皮肤、脉络和血管，肌肉和筋腱——

他记得拿着那把刀。

“不。”

不，那不是——

那不是拉斯特，那不是他，那永远不会是他，那一直是乔，来啊马蒂，妈的，醒过来，醒过来——

他走得很快。他拉住乔的脚腕，把他从车上拖下来。乔的身体重重地掉在地上，他的胳膊从毯子里滑出来，马蒂不能停下，他无法看那只手，他不能，否则他会相信面前的人是拉斯特。他把尸体拖到水边，抓住他的脚。他把他抛进水里，退后一步，免得溅上水。

他觉得自己看见了眼睛。饥饿的眼睛，闪着光。

短吻鳄。

你杀了他，它们说，我们会吃了他。

 

马蒂知道的下一件事是冲进他家的前门，呼吸卡在喉咙里，头涨得快炸，他要找到他，找到拉斯特，找到他，找到他——他不知道自己怎么能这么快，不知道他的车在哪里，完全不记得怎样从河口回来——

找到他，找到他，找到他，找到他——

他冲进他的卧室。

拉斯特跪在地板上，手撑着地，在擦洗地毯上的血迹。他抬头看他。他的手被染红了，旁边有一桶变了色的水。一根烟叼在嘴上，半边脸被马蒂的拳头打肿了。

看到他还不够。

马蒂双膝跪倒，抱住拉斯特的身体，想让他知道自己多需要他。拉斯特轻轻出了一声，有点诧异，但没有抗拒——拉斯特甚至没有任何反抗，这也许是最可怕的地方。马蒂知道自己像个疯子，他知道拉斯特会被他吓到。

“我只是，”他把拉斯特的脸转向自己，“我只需要，”

我需要证实，我需要——

我要知道你不是他

他掀起拉斯特的衬衫，对拉斯特的伤来说动作太过急切粗鲁——他还浑身是伤，又青又紫，红肿发炎——盯着那些伤疤。微微凸起的圆形弹痕。

他吸了口气。感到自己的一部分恢复了原位。分散的拼图，错乱的思想——都恢复了。重新拼合起来。

是的，是的，我去了河口。我把乔的尸体扔进水里。我——我安全了，拉斯特——

拉斯特——

“你安全了，”他轻声说，“你安全了。”

他搂着拉斯特，这次很温柔，胳膊环绕着他。拉斯特也用一只手抱着他，另一只手拿着烟，放在一边。他不该颤抖，但马蒂不确定。他的整个世界还因过度打击而摇摇欲坠，几乎无法分辨现实和幻觉。他能做的只有紧紧抱住拉斯特，从他确定无疑的存在中寻得安慰。

“我想，”拉斯特在马蒂的肩膀边喃喃地说，“我想你吓坏了，马蒂。”

马蒂无助地笑了一声。“我当然吓坏了，混蛋。”

拉斯特回以一声轻笑，让自己靠着他，依靠着马蒂温暖的身体——过去他几乎从没这样过，像现在这样。这感觉很好。真的很好。马蒂闭上眼睛，把脸埋在拉斯特的颈弯里。

“我要治好你，”他的声音被闷住了，“我得好好看看你，确定你没事——”

“等一下，”拉斯特轻声说。

马蒂明白拉斯特声音中绷紧的痛苦，就像他唯一一次承认自己的脆弱。

别走，拉斯特在说，和我在一起。触摸我。抱紧我，就像这样。让我安全。

“好，”他轻轻答应。“等一下，拉斯特。”


	43. 他需要你的色彩，让他感觉活着

拉斯特简直像融化在床上了，遍体鳞伤，浑身疼痛。马蒂扶着他在床上躺下时，他宽慰地轻轻哼了一声。马蒂把他扶起来，在他背后垫了几个枕头，弄得像个神龛似的。简直像一种神圣的崇拜。而在马蒂脚边，地板上还有深色的血迹，像一场献祭的阴影。

“没想到你这么听话，”马蒂小声说，“还以为你又会说‘我能照顾自己’什么的，然后挖个坑把自己埋了。”

拉斯特吞咽了一下，喉结上下移动着。他的皮肤蒙上了一层汗珠，像在发热，马蒂已经冷静下来了，才能认真查看拉斯特的伤势到底有多严重。看上去很不好。他摆弄着急救箱的盖子，咬着嘴唇，努力回想这些年来玛姬教他的流程。

首先第一步，他想，伸手探进口袋，摸出一包烟，抖出两根。拉斯特听见打火机咔哒一响，那绝不会错，他的眼睛睁开了，嘴边浮起一丝疲惫的笑意。他显得精疲力尽，但很欣慰。

“你还记得。”

马蒂笑了一声。他把点燃的烟放进拉斯特嘴里。拉斯特的头靠着枕头，含着薄薄的烟纸。他吸了一口，尝到熟悉的尼古丁气息，眼皮颤动着。马蒂喜欢他这种表情。他喜欢看到拉斯特又抽起烟来，喜欢这种亲密。他想把自己变成烟雾，围绕在拉斯特周围，让自己萦绕着拉斯特的身体，永不离开。

“因为我记得，”马蒂往自己嘴里放了一根烟，“才过了两个月。”

拉斯特看着他点烟。“你现在也抽烟了？”

马蒂点点头。

“为什么？”

它让我想起你，在你不在的时候，马蒂没有说。

“……已经两个月了，”他淡淡地回答，“事情总会变。”

拉斯特没有回答。

马蒂放下打火机，深深吸了口烟。他靠进椅子里，凝视着拉斯特，不想显得太专注。但他失败了。败得很彻底。他觉得自己好像坐在垂死的基督床边，那个绑上十字架受苦的人。拉斯特的头发垂在脸旁，棕色的发绺打着卷，身上残破的衣衫诉说着长时间的折磨。屋里昏暗的光线给拉斯特染上了温暖的色彩。他衣衫褴褛，皮肤苍白。

操，马蒂从不是个有信仰的人，但……

他在拉斯特▪科尔身上找到了信仰。

“你想继续坐着，”拉斯特低声说，“还是把事情干完？”

马蒂俯身向前，小心地试着伸出手。拉斯特闭上眼睛。

“……可以吗……？”

“嗯。”拉斯特轻轻回答。

他小心地脱下拉斯特的衬衫。他的皮肤暴露在马蒂惊恐的眼前，处处是青肿和瘀伤，五色杂陈，蜜色的黄，深暗的青，暴力的紫，和可怕的黑。他肋骨凸出，腹部因饥饿而塌陷。马蒂吐出一口气，努力让自己冷静。

“操，拉斯特……”

拉斯特含着烟，疲倦地笑了。马蒂注意到烟灰已经很长，他把烟从拉斯特嘴里拿出来，在床边的烟灰缸里嗑去烟灰，然后放回拉斯特嘴里。拉斯特没有质疑他的触碰，没有躲开，这让马蒂很高兴。

那会让事情容易很多。

他去拿了一块海绵，回来开始给拉斯特清洗。从肩膀开始，让海绵走过拉斯特身体的高低起伏。饱受战斗之苦，伤痕累累的皮肤，劳损的骨头和被折磨的肌肉，被捆绑的地方满是水泡和溃疡，绳索深深烙进皮肉，流着血。烟气在他们之间缭绕着，余烬在昏暗的室内静静燃烧。

“我还没问过，”马蒂说，“他干了什么——”

“不是那样，”拉斯特回答，有点太快，“不是你想的那样。”

马蒂舔着口腔内侧，努力忘记被迫跪在乔面前的感觉。他不愿去想拉斯特曾像他那样。或更糟。

“他试过，”拉斯特低声说，没有看马蒂。“但……”

马蒂点点头。他没有问更多细节，只是缓慢而轻柔地用海绵擦着拉斯特的胸部。温热的水滴在被汗水浸染的床上。擦洗干净之后，马蒂用一块软布把拉斯特擦干，从急救箱里拿出药膏。

“之后你得洗个澡，但现在可以先用这个。我得把这个涂在你手腕上，还有脚腕，行吗？不过……那可不只是有点痒。”

拉斯特吐出一口气，脸疼得皱了起来。“好。”

“我可以……给你找点什么，能镇痛的东西，能好受点。”

“不。”

马蒂皱起眉头，为拉斯特粗鲁的回答吃惊。

“你确定？以前你可从没不好意思过，老天，那时候你吃药简直跟吃糖似的——”

“我说了不，”拉斯特又闭上眼睛，但这次像是在回避。这很不正常。马蒂看着他的身体，手肘内侧有新的绑痕，深深烙进脆弱的皮肤，已经肿了。他想问到底发生了什么事，乔到底给他用了什么东西。

但他不想操之过急。

因此他把药膏敷在拉斯特的手腕上，轻轻地抹进去。拉斯特咬着牙，下巴的肌肉绷紧了，马蒂努力不去看他。

他觉得自己像在虐待他，折磨他。他不想用这样的方式触摸拉斯特。

但他没有选择。

 

***

 

拉斯特躺着，融化在马蒂温柔的双手中。他闭着眼睛，无论他多想让自己沉浸在马蒂温暖的凝视之中——他在灯下闪光的金发，他小麦般金黄的柔软睫毛，他蓝眸中的星光。

他想要马蒂。想要他的一切。

但，在马蒂的肩膀之后，乔在看着他。

我要来了。他说。

我会来找你，拉斯汀。


	44. 一阵寒风吹过我的灵魂

马蒂触摸着拉斯特，让自己沉溺其中。他消瘦身躯的每一寸皮肤，每一处起伏，每一处瑕疵和不完美——所有的一切。拉斯特的皮肤透着病态的苍白，颧骨更突出了，但他还是拉斯特——他的每一次呼吸，每一个声音，都是马蒂永远不会厌倦的音乐。他洗着拉斯特的身体，怀着丈夫的爱慕，和兄弟的悲伤。拉斯特鸟儿似的面孔，如此锐利和聪敏，变得柔和了。他的愤怒和憎恨，对这个待他如此不公的世界的怨怼，都消失了。他已精疲力尽，无力去恨。

他们现在剩下的只有诚实。马蒂只需要这些。 他只想证明那些噩梦似的记忆——只是个梦。他手里没有握着刀。没有发疯。没有把拉斯特的尸体扔进河口，他扔的是乔。他被赋予了特权，能用手指触摸拉斯特肋部的弹痕，只为证实那的确是他。

拉斯特就在他面前。这是唯一重要的。

因此，也许这让马蒂分了心。

也许他太过靠近，太过关注自己的创伤，忽视了其它。

他忽视了拉斯特渐渐出现的惊惧神色。他忽视了拉斯特越过他的肩头，定定地注视他的背后，带着难以察觉的恐惧。一个只有他才能看到的幽灵。戒断反应控制了他，他无法与之对抗。

“呃，你得在这儿呆一阵子了，”马蒂说，“如果你以为我会把你一个人丢下，那就绝对错了。”

拉斯特没有回答。马蒂认为拉斯特默许了，于是转身走开，心里暗暗骄傲。他去水槽里洗海绵，背对着拉斯特。

“我马上回来。”他说。

拉斯特还是没答话。

他不能。


	45. 我需要的一切

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 好吧其实我还没有真正恢复状态，因为身体状况还是不好，但还是为各位送上最新几章<3 如读者们愿意拨冗评论，我十分感谢:3

拉斯特尝试着抓住自己的一点理智，但很快就从指间流失了。

拉斯特抱着过分自大的妄想，希望能在马蒂面前隐藏起自己的戒断反应。而且——凭着一个资深瘾君子的疯狂乐观——他还认为自己做得很好，直到头晕目眩地醒来，满脑子谵妄的幻觉，觉得自己的脸贴着一坨黏糊糊的东西。马蒂冲进房间，发现拉斯特从床上掉下来，躺在地板上。

好极了。他在梦里吐得一塌糊涂，把这个妄想钉进了棺材。

马蒂把他拖进浴室，把他洗干净，嘴里不停地抱怨，只为让拉斯特在发烧的狂想之余找到一点正常。拉斯特感到自己的身体瘫软无力，任凭马蒂摆布，他知道自己应该多考虑下个人尊严的，但该死，马蒂简直把他当成一件精致的瓷器，被人照顾的感觉太好了。

他甚至根本没想反抗。

拉斯特的意识游离开去，消失在戒断反应的深渊里，禁锢在自己尖叫着的大脑中。一个声音在他脑中萦绕不去（真的，总是同一个声音，同一个慢悠悠的调子，拉斯特如此了解的那个唯一的声音）。每一天，他都感到越来越热，越来越病弱，大汗淋漓。他听见自己在说话，和那个声音争论不休，闭嘴，闭嘴，闭嘴乔伊，不要——

但马蒂的手一直都在，坚定地支撑着他。一直都在，喂他吃饭，给他穿衣。

给他抚慰。

马蒂卧室的墙壁模糊了，拉斯特有种遥远的感觉，他应该反对的，该把马蒂的卧室还给他。地毯上的血迹黯淡了，只剩一点粉红色的痕迹，但他还能闻到那种气味。（铜，甜味，毒药，像熟透的草莓。）他不知道是否有些皮肤和血管的碎屑从他兄弟的脖子上脱落，粘在了刀上。那是不是也留在了地毯上。

他知道马蒂能感到他的热度在消退。药物和种种症状正在籍由大量汗水中的盐分从他的体内排出。可笑的是——尽管他所有清醒的时刻都是鲜活的折磨——他的体重却在增长。他的身体在恢复，虽然感觉正好相反。

马蒂的手指握着他的下巴。一把勺子放在拉斯特的嘴唇边，轻轻地把汤送进他的嘴里。拉斯特的身体猛烈颤抖起来，牙齿都在打架，马蒂的胳膊环着他，把他紧紧搂在身边。马蒂的轻声细语让他安心，那声音完全背叛了先前那种假装的漠不关心，那种一直以来存在于他们之间的独特关系。

有个恶魔潜伏在他心里。巨毒而邪恶。

但他能感到的只有马蒂。


	46. 你爱着，并不孤单

拉斯特在早晨醒来——是早晨？还是夜晚？几点钟了？他到底在哪儿？该死，他什么也弄不清。不知怎样抓住他能忍受的那点可怜的感觉。

马蒂的胸口靠着他，马蒂躺在枕头上，脸对着他。拉斯特穿着干净的干衣服，很温暖。衣服都有点小。是马蒂的。拉斯特心里涌起一阵感激。他想睁开眼睛看着马蒂，看着他的面颊染上暖色，发梢闪着金光，眼睛像深蓝的海洋。他想品尝马蒂的嘴唇，用吻痕装点他的身体，吞下马蒂给他的每声轻轻的呻吟。

“马蒂，”他咕哝着。

“嘘，”马蒂回答，“我在，拉斯特。”

马蒂的拇指在他肩膀上画着圈，缓慢而轻柔。拉斯特简直被这感觉融化了。

他想睁开眼睛。他想看——

“马蒂——”

“没事了。没事了。”

马蒂靠得更近，他用全身拥抱住拉斯特。

拉斯特又沉入梦乡。


	47. 看着我，我变成了什么？

做梦。

沉睡。

醒来。

幻觉。

拉斯特无法像以前那样把这些区分开来。就像他在沿着高速公路飞驰时那样，天空融成一片模糊而狂暴的噪音，双手紧握着方向盘，驶过周围分崩离析的世界。他一直自豪于他的自控能力，即使一败涂地也能掌握全局。一个强韧的殉道者，幸存者，遍体鳞伤，被人抛弃，像嚼过的口香糖，但不会停止战斗。他曾被击垮，之后又会站起来。他强大的耐力和在毒品活跃区的经历让他逃出了乔的魔掌，但——

但他并没有逃脱。

它植根在他深处，是他无法摆脱的疯狂。他无法再掌握自己，无法再握住任何坚实的东西。

马蒂一直在那儿，一直在他身边。但那次让拉斯特难以忘怀。他睁开眼睛，发现自己盯着一张空无一物的脸，苍白的皮肤从马蒂的下巴一直延伸到他的发际线。

马蒂的脸不见了。

拉斯特尖叫起来。他想逃走，双手抱紧自己的头，扯着头发，把头皮拽得生疼。

“不，不，不，马蒂，马蒂，不——”

我会割下你的脸皮，戴在我脸上。

“是他干的，他干的，他拿走了你的脸——”

我是你兄弟。知道那意味着什么吗？

有人抓住他的手，触摸他。

“不，不——”

那意味着我们永远在一起。

他挣脱开，打中了什么东西，感到指节撞上了骨头。一声被闷住的痛呼传进他的耳朵，拉斯特才意识到他打的是谁。他睁开眼睛，胃里翻搅着，觉得恶心。马蒂一只手捂着流血的鼻子。他穿着宽松的白衬衫和短裤，光着腿，跪在床垫上。如果是在别的时候，拉斯特只想和他一起醒来，其他什么都能放弃。

“马蒂，”拉斯特喘着气，“我——”

“没事，”马蒂的声音被手捂住了，一点说服力也没有，“你还在戒毒，没什么大不了的。”

马蒂站起身来，拉斯特也爬下床。

“不，拉斯特，呆着别动——”

“我揍了你的脸，让我看看——”

“只是鼻子出血，傻瓜，我能处理。”

拉斯特没理他（他们之间这部分还没变）跟着他进了浴室。他打开灯，抬起马蒂的脸。

马蒂想推开他。“得了——”

“让我看看。就看一眼。”

马蒂叹了口气。拉斯特从橱柜里拿出纸巾，按在马蒂流血的鼻子上，又把一块布浸湿，擦掉马蒂脸上的血。他使劲眨着眼，努力让自己的视线聚焦（这些天他的眼睛都不太好使），仔细检查马蒂的鼻梁。鼻子肿起来了，但看上去还没断。

“你得敷点冰。好像……伤得不厉害。老天，真对不起，马蒂。”

他等着对方回答，但马蒂没说话。

马蒂把脸转开，嘴抿成一条线，放在腿上的手攥成了拳头。这种表情拉斯特只见过一次，回忆汹涌而至，马蒂跪着，嘴里含着枪，满脸是泪。乔的手在他脸上。

拉斯特立刻放开了马蒂。他觉得想吐。

他们站着，望着对方碎裂。

“马蒂——”

“算了，”马蒂从拉斯特手里抓过纸巾，转身对着镜子。他的声音发抖。“回去躺下，你样子太糟糕了。”


	48. 当灰变成黑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 我回来啦，摩拳擦掌想拳打脚踢 (ง'̀-'́)ง （要么就只能在电脑前码字了哈哈）  
> 感谢大家陪伴我这一阵过山车似的生活（心）。本文接下来会紧张起来，但如果各位喜欢甜饼，请看我最近的新文（"silken flesh to brush my lips, a fruit sweetened by age" http://archiveofourown.org/works/11356878） 绝对不甜不要钱;)而且我早就想说，这个小小的冷圈里获得1000点击量感觉真酷，非常感谢大家的支持~~

在那之后，拉斯特想努力控制自己（不是为他自己，而是为马蒂，只要马蒂没事，他根本不在乎自己会怎样），但说起来容易，做起来太难。诚然，他以前对应付幻觉有相当的经验，但现在的幻觉升级了，他真的已经无法分辨虚幻与现实。他与自己的影像对话，在他说话的时候，镜中人的嘴唇并没有翕动，呆滞的眼睛回望着他的注视。他觉得自己好像小时候乔收集的一只昆虫。他想起他兄弟认真审视着蝴蝶丝绒般精致的翅膀（还在恐惧中扑动）然后拿起剪刀……这只是拉斯特有幸能重温的无数精彩回忆之一。

他终生都在逃避这个怪物。即便现在他已经被迫杀了乔，用他的血染红了自己的手，还是无法逃脱。

和马蒂在一起，他能做的只有守口如瓶，不去看那在眼角徘徊的阴影，那无论到哪里都如影随形的幽灵。他只能装作看不见马蒂向他投来的忧心忡忡的目光（现在马蒂常常这样）。他必须向前走。回应马蒂充满矛盾的关心对他们一点好处也没有。拉斯特被他自己的面孔，自己的身体所诅咒——同样的身体曾强迫马蒂跪在地上做着违心的事。正因如此，他明白现在无论自己多么希望，他也帮不了马蒂。他的双手就是武器，即使最轻的触碰也会给马蒂的灵魂造成难以预料的损伤。

如果他不是这么自私，他应该为马蒂着想，离开他，消失在阿拉斯加的荒野中。

但他需要。

他需要马蒂。

 

***

 

偶尔的，乔会放过他。

今天早晨就是这样一段小小的幸福时光。

拉斯特擦洗着盘子，双手沾满肥皂泡，滑溜溜的。日复一日的装作正常使他的注意力涣散，延迟了他的反应。比如，马蒂咕哝着说拉斯特应该在洗东西的时候戴上手套，保护皮肤上的伤口。而直到马蒂离开房间的几分钟后，拉斯特才开口回答。

“别跟老妈子似的。”

他的声音响亮地回荡在一片寂静中。他被吓了一跳。没错，他有病。该死。

他继续洗盘子，享受着安静时光，想着现在马蒂在干什么。他不知道是不是听见前门开关的声音，也不知道马蒂是否还在家。拉斯特清了清嗓子，把眼前的头发拂开。他该理发了。一个被针线和意志力拼合起来的人。真是笑话。

脚步声在他身后响起，他想，马蒂还是没出门。太好了。

“还得买点牛奶。”拉斯特小声对他说，盯着水池里浑浊的水，想着河口里的鳄鱼。

没人应声。脚步声靠近了，拉斯特觉得心跳进了嗓子里。

一只手放在他腰上。沉重而柔和。拉斯特僵住了。

“马蒂，”他喘息着，闭上眼睛。“不，太早了，你还没准备好……”

那只手滑下去，抓住他的臀，手指收紧了，一个人的身体贴着他的背。拉斯特感到自己的胯下硬了。

“不，马蒂——”

他转过头。

并没有人。

 

***

 

他迷惑地盯着虚空，呆了很长一段时间。曾有一只手在他身上。有个人站在他背后。

水池里的水冷了。泡沫从他的指尖滴下来，掉在鞋上。

他动不了。


	49. 孤独的道路和空虚的灵魂

马蒂一边吃饭一边看着餐桌对面的拉斯特，咬紧了牙。拉斯特的魂魄好像在千里之外，双眼倦怠，茫然无神。他机械地把食物放进嘴里，像嚼蜡似的咀嚼着。

“你还好吗，拉斯特？”

拉斯特点点头。“嗯。”


	50. 和墙壁交谈

拉斯特吃着饭。

他吃饭，只是因为他知道自己必须吃东西，手里拿着叉子，马蒂还在桌子对面看着。他不记得自己怎么从厨房到餐桌旁的——他周围的世界消融了，谵妄的影像和臆想的对话在周围咝咝作响。言语的错觉如水般从他指间流走。

多少天了？

他再次把叉子举到嘴边，却发现手里空空。他瞪着自己的双手，百思不得其解。

你在哪儿？拉斯特？靠，刚才你上哪儿去了？看着我，该死的看着我——

马蒂的声音从远处传来，像在广大的洞穴中回荡。拉斯特还是歪着头，他的五脏六腑融化了，从皮肤渗出来，淌到地板上。他到底在哪里？他身下软绵绵的，他费了好大力气集中精神，才想起那是床垫。

操，操，他头痛。他刚才还在厨房，很确定，他在厨房，然后坐在餐桌边，现在——

床垫消失了。

他飘了起来。

 

***

 

当他睁开眼睛，他还在屋里，但不在原来的地方。他在屋角，在门边，注视着眼前的一切。该死，他灵魂出窍了。上帝，自从他深陷毒瘾以来，还从没有过这种体验。

拉斯特一点不惊慌。他能看见自己，看见自己的身体。他躺在床的一边，腿软绵绵地耷拉着，马蒂摇晃着他，他的脚擦着地板晃着，像断了线的木偶。他的头向后仰着，张着嘴，汗湿的头发贴在额头上。哦，外面天黑了。他闭着眼。睡着了吗？他是不是睡下了，然后马蒂来查看，发现他没了呼吸？马蒂使劲摇晃着他，声音尖厉而绝望，恳求他醒过来。拉斯特没有动。他动不了。他从这个奇怪的旁观角度注视着这一切，努力想理出个头绪来。

马蒂摇着他，他的身体颤抖着，不停地抽搐。

 

***

 

他忽然回来了，那感觉太快，又太慢。世界在旋转。他不再注视着自己了。马蒂的脸俯视着他，乞求着，他却听不见。

真有趣。拉斯特想。

然后他失去了意识。


	51. 面对我的恶魔

拉斯特再次醒来的时候，感觉又回到了真实世界。

他转了转自己的舌头，尝到呕吐物的味道。他坐起来的时候，马蒂的胳膊从他身上滑下来。这时，拉斯特才意识到马蒂也在这儿。像爱人一样蜷在他身边，像只被阳光温暖的猫，在历经痛苦之后终于能享受休憩。这一切看起来应该是很暖心，但拉斯特的认知力似乎流失了，他几乎想不起来发生了什么事，自己在哪里。

拉斯特看着马蒂的睡脸，朦胧地意识到自己似乎没有想像的那么清醒。他的大脑停转了，头颅空空如也。一阵寒颤穿透了他，牙齿都在打架。他花了一点时间才推开马蒂缠着他的腿。

最后他终于在地上站稳了脚跟，手扶着墙，蹒跚着向前走。他心里很明白，他病了，病得厉害。也许戒断反应使他更容易发烧——更容易被细菌和病毒这些小东西感染。这几夜让他的病情雪上加霜。

要洗干净。必须洗干净。

这个念头在他昏乱的脑子里盘旋。他眼前模模糊糊，从马蒂的卧室找到浴室的路特别漫长。他在浴室门框上撞了一下，鼻梁酸痛，又红又肿。但他几乎没去注意。

他找到了洗手池，趴在上面，摸索着水龙头。操，为什么干什么都这么难？

因为你快要死了。一个嘲弄的声音响起。

“妈的闭嘴，”他回答，听见自己含糊的声音，他吓了一跳。惊恐使他眩晕，但他努力让自己站稳。奇异的光笼罩着世界，一切都在闪烁，跳动。哗的一声巨响，拉斯特知道他碰掉了马蒂牙刷边的镜子。他的手掌被割出了深深的伤口，流着血，他颤抖起来。

“哦不，”那声音说，“这可不行，你要把他吵醒了。”

“我说闭嘴，”拉斯特又说了一遍，试图拿一块毛巾止血。他摇着头，咬紧牙关，想把那声音赶走——

“你赶不走我。我一直和你同在。”

“你这混蛋，”拉斯特喘息着，把头埋在洗手池上，努力想打开水龙头，“滚开，乔伊，你已经死了——”

“别急，你这样什么也干不成。”

一只手落在拉斯特的脸旁，长长的手指握住了水龙头。那手指颜色灰白，皮肉已经腐烂得坑坑洼洼，指甲被河口的水浸得发黄。纯粹的恐惧攫住了拉斯特。水从龙头里流出来。他倚靠着水池，湿透的头发掉进了眼睛。

“你死了，”他低声说，好像这能救自己，“你已经死了——”

那只手从水龙头上挪开，伸到他眼前。它落在他的腰上，几乎是轻轻地抓住他，把他从浴室凳子上拉起来。他转过身，靠着洗手池，陶瓷的边缘抵着他的后腰。

乔站在他面前。

他脸色青白，皮肤勉强挂在骨头上，眼睛比以前更圆更大。他的头发被沼泽的腐水染黑，头皮上粘着树叶，湿透的衣服挂在身上。卧室的门在他后面大开着，他的形体插在宁静的卧室景象前。潮湿的脚印在地毯上留下泥泞的印迹。

“你——”

“嘘，”乔说，靠得更近。

“不，不——”

“安静，我只是来照顾你，明白吗？”

“这是幻觉，这不是真的。”拉斯特紧闭着眼睛，“该死，这不是真的。”

那些指头抓住了他的脸。他猛地睁开眼睛。乔向他靠过来，咧开嘴，现出一个可憎的狞笑。

“我没有死。这都是真的。”

然后他放开拉斯特的脸，跪下来。拉斯特抓住洗手池边缘，紧盯着还在床上熟睡的马蒂。他的手滴着血，碎玻璃扎进了他光着的脚。

他想尖叫。

想逃跑。

他不能往下看。他无法移动。

乔揭起拉斯特的汗衫，贴着拉斯特腹部的割伤轻声哼着。那是乔自己的手笔。在拉斯特试图逃跑之后，他就扮成医生，像小时候一样，想治疗他先前造成的伤口。那是些碎玻璃造成的小切口，拉斯特用它割断了绳子，他们在乔的厨房地板上扭打的时候他被割伤了。伤口没有处理，已经结痂发黄，红肿发炎了，正在渗血。

“哦，拉斯汀，你没好好处理这些伤口啊。你手上的伤已经好多了，不过……是因为你朋友能看见吗？你不想让他担心是不是？你也该多关心那些他看不见的东西。”

拉斯特无法把眼睛从马蒂身上移开。“不——”

乔把嘴唇贴上那些伤口。他吮吸着渗出的血，像条巨大的蛆虫，一具行尸走肉，要把拉斯特活吞下肚——

“住手。”

乔的舌头舔着伤疤，舔着裸露的皮肉。他抬起头，向拉斯特狞笑着，像惨白的骷髅，牙齿上染着血。但拉斯特没有看他。他不去看。他的眼睛固定在马蒂身上。他拒绝往下看。

后来，乔的触摸停止了。他的嘴不见了，手也消失了。拉斯特站着，全身发抖，死死咬着牙，用力之大简直要把骨头咬碎。

过了很长时间，他才有勇气往下看。

最后他终于看向地板，一时间还认不出眼前的东西。瓷砖。几点血迹，他自己手上滴下的血。碎玻璃片。这景象如此平静，简直不像真的。他独自站在浴室里，脚被碎玻璃扎破了。水龙头还开着。

拉斯特颤抖着呼出一口气，靠着洗手池，瘫软下来。

他哭了。


	52. 个人间的战争

马蒂被呼唤他的声音惊醒。

意识到他是独自躺在床上，他立刻把眼睛睁开了，一阵惊恐之下，他从床上跳起来。

“马蒂，”拉斯特在叫他，声音虚弱。“马蒂。”

马蒂爬下床，差点被自己绊倒。他在浴室门口刹住脚，被眼前的景象吓坏了。拉斯特靠着凳子，摇摇欲坠，消瘦的身体歪向一边。地板上，他的脚上，手上，到处是血——

“出了点事故，”拉斯特轻声说，笑了笑，“没事，马蒂，操……帮我出去行吗？”

马蒂意识到拉斯特是被碎玻璃扎伤的，使劲眨着眼，点了点头。他松了口气，觉得头晕。“好，好，没问题，拉斯特。”

他穿上鞋，绕过那些碎玻璃。没等拉斯特开口抱怨，他就弯腰托起拉斯特的膝盖，站直身子，用另一只胳膊环住拉斯特的肩膀。

“这是咱们的新婚之夜吗，嗯？”拉斯特喃喃地说，注视着马蒂，微微一笑。

“首先，”马蒂咕哝着，抱着他走出浴室，像抱着个害羞的新娘。“现在还是中午呢，神经病。”

拉斯特无声地笑起来。马蒂带着他走进门，注意着不让他的头撞在门框上。拉斯特如此之轻，抱起他简直不费力，这让他很不安。但现在拉斯特终于清醒，恢复理智的时候，他不想提起这个。

他轻轻地把拉斯特放在床上。拉斯特陷进柔软的床垫，精疲力尽地闭上眼。这种疲惫马蒂比任何人都懂。

“你还好吗？”

拉斯特点点头，但这次看上去是真的。马蒂把手放在他额头上，感到他温暖的脉动。拉斯特把脸转向他。

“你的烧好像退了。天啊拉斯特，我不知道你病了，还以为是戒断反应，对不起让它发展到这么严重——”

拉斯特止住他，在枕头上无力地摇着头。“不，不，别这么说，马蒂，不是你的错，好吗？”

马蒂忍不住笑了。拉斯特回来了。他没事了。

拉斯特的眼睛睁开了，沉重的眼皮半阖着。他虚弱地一笑，神情疲惫不堪，但眼中闪着光，那是这么久以来马蒂一直梦寐以求的——

马蒂没有去想。他俯下身，轻轻在拉斯特唇上印上一个吻。

“马蒂……”拉斯特警告他，喘息着，声音嘶哑。

“嘘，拉斯特，”马蒂觉得泪水涌进了眼睛，他只能低下头，把脸埋在拉斯特颈边，“我会好的。我——已经没事了，拉斯特，我……我会……”

他想说话，想说自己已经没事了。但只要一开口，喉咙就被哽住了，眼泪掉了下来。他急促地吸着气，空气涌进肺里，让他头晕目眩，觉得自己的肩膀在止不住地颤抖。好像有只手攥住了他的心，让他的胸口揪成一团，他不知道自己是不是恐慌发作了。他膝盖发软，跪倒在床边，像在祈祷。祈求拯救。拉斯特没有受伤的手落在他头发上，把他拉向自己。

他觉得自己得救了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 大家的等待终于实现了……感谢诸位的耐心，这是我写过的最慢热的文了……[心]


	53. 迟来的甜蜜

这一次，马蒂醒来的时候，看到沐浴在晨光中的拉斯特。他从未见过如此美丽的东西。

他甚至不记得自己睡着过，不记得时间的流逝——事实上，他所记得的只有拉斯特双手的感觉，环绕着他的脖子，把他拉近自己。那句话——别让我离开你，独自走过这个该死的世界——在他们之间无声地流过。过去发生的一切让他们疲于应付，摇摇欲坠，几近崩溃——

但现在。现在，他们平静了。

拉斯特躺在他面前，温暖的，活生生的。他呼吸着，潮湿的泪痕留在脸上。马蒂不喜欢那个，他伸手用拇指擦过那敏感的皮肤，看着拉斯特，闭着的眼睛下淤青的皮肤随着他的触摸而皱起。眼泪被拂去了，好像从未有过。拉斯特的嘴唇无意识地张开了，像钟表一样。马蒂几乎后悔弄醒了他。

拉斯特睁开了眼睛，睡意使他的眼皮比以往更为沉重。他们的目光汇合了，深沉而宁静。一切都在不言中。马蒂能感到。

他不想打破沉默。他不想在这一切发生之后，把这个时刻付诸语言。

因此他没有开口。

他们的嘴唇相遇了，温柔而小心。马蒂向枕头上的拉斯特俯过身去，因为他被战斗摧残的身体还伤痕累累，无法移动。之后，他们也许说不清是谁先做出行动的。之后，他们会像爱人和丈夫一般互相抚摸，好像那是他们必然的方向。

但现在，他们很平静。感觉着对方羽毛般轻柔的触摸，他们的吻像个不确定的真相——他们对彼此真实的意义。拉斯特挪动了一下，他现在能感觉到脚上还没被取出的碎玻璃，那让他轻轻发出一声痛苦的呻吟。他需要医生。一阵不安和担忧在马蒂心中闪过，伴随着恶心的感觉。但他把它压下去，告诉自己现在还不用急，他们之后会处理。拉斯特已经安全了。

他低下头，吻着他的嘴唇，让他们贴得更紧，更近。感到他新长出的胡茬擦着自己的皮肤。感到拉斯特长长的手指攥住他的衬衫，把他抱紧。

一切都如此安宁。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者后记：  
> 因为生活中发生了一些沉重的事，这是我近期来最后一次更新。也许将来我还会增加几章，但目前我希望这个结尾还没把大家吊在悬崖边上[心]像以前一样，感谢各位的阅读，以及多谢Qiosang的翻译！本文起初是送给你的，我很高兴能满足你对杀手乔/真探crossover的幻想！~希望我能尽快回归同人圈。  
> Jake


End file.
